


Family Secrets and Desires

by Delisianna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lyanna Stark Lives, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Romance, Secret Identity, Smut, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisianna/pseuds/Delisianna
Summary: Alternate Universe Victarian AU set in the nineteenth century Westeros, there are no kings or queens in this story, only lords and ladies. The story mostly follows the lives of Jon, Daenerys, and their families, as they deal with abuse, misunderstandings, lack of communication, hidden family identities, and secrets.





	1. Coming of Age

** _Dragonstone Manor 1802 _ **

It was the morning of her eighteenth birthday when Dany woke to the sound of Rhaneys light snores next to her. Her niece had recently returned from Dorne with both her cousins Arianne and Quentyn frogface Martell, just the thought of the young man made Dany’s skin crawl. 

She hated the way he looked at her, and worse, her brother has been trying to convince their father for the last three years to let her marry the young man since Doran Martell was willing to offer four thousand pounds a year to marry his son. 

_ I would rather run off and escape to the free cities of Essos, than subject my body to him. _

Getting out of bed slowly trying her best not to wake Rhaenys, Dany walked over towards the small rose-colored vanity at the corner of her small room. Her niece preferred to sleep in her room for the remainder of her cousin's visit, instead of sleeping next to Arianne who snored loud enough to keep anyone up. 

Brushing her silver-blond hair to the side of her apple-shaped face, Dany took in the size of her perky breasts and hips. She was now a year older and yet her body still looked the same as it did the year before. The only difference now, was her coming out, and being a young lady ready for society. But if anyone knew the truth, they would know everything about turning eighteen that day terrified her. She was now at a respectable age to be wedded and bedded. But so far the men who had approached seeking her hand, her brother had no interest in even entertaining them. 

Rhaneys had been out in society for four years now, with no prospects at garnering a husband her brother thought worthy enough to elevate their status in Westeros and she feared it would be the same with her when it came to Viserys and his need to raise house Targaryen status to what it was hundreds of years ago. 

Tightening her lips while trying her best not to think too much about the situation she now found herself in. Both she and Rhaenys had no sufficient dowry to attract any of the rich lords of Westeros, to want to marry them. Since they were from a minor house. But according to her brother Viserys, they had their beauty, the only thing they lacked was exposure.

Even though she did not feel the same way he did on such matters. Her parents had known the Lannister's since they moved back to the Crownlands after living in Braavos for years, it wasn't like they never got any exposure, often whenever the Lannister's had their elaborate feasts, her family always got an invitation.

Dany pondered then, recalling all those they had met over the years there, and came to one conclusion. Maybe certain lords of more reputable houses just didn't want to be tied down with wives who didn't come from money or came from their elite social circles. 

Maybe she and Rhaenys were just doomed to marry whoever her brother ended up picking for them if none of the other lords wanted them for wives. _Or?_ she shuddered at the thought she was now faced with if they were not wed, both would be left to whatever abuse her brother Viserys would put them through once their father was gone and Dragonstone Manor turned over to him since her older brother Rhaegar turned away from his duty at becoming lord of Dragonstone. Instead, Rhaegar decided to travel the world climbing the ranks from midshipman at fifteen into naval officer. 

That was how he met Rhaenys' mother Elia Martell. He had been stationed in Dorne when they met, and ran off together and got married in secret which pissed the Martell family off, not to mention the Lannister's, specifically the old lion and the lioness Cersei Lannister. 

Elia’s brother Doran Martell had wanted his sister to marry Baelor Hightower from The Reach or Jaime Lannister who was the heir to Casterly Rock. What little money her father had from being a merchant, had to be used to pay the Martell’s when they demanded Elia’s dowry in full. 

If that wasn’t bad enough her father felt slighted by Rhaegar. He felt with Rhaegar’s charms and beauty he could’ve fetched a lot from Tywin Lannister for his firstborn son. Their father had his eyes set on matching Rhaegar with Cersei Lannister of Casterly Rock. 

The young lady at the time like many other young ladies was infatuated with her brother's silver hair and deep indigo eyes. It didn't help that Rhaegar played the harp and sang so well that whoever heard him, stopped just to look and listen to the young lord. 

Her father and Tywin were always friendly to each other over the years, because of this lady Cersei had even begged her father for the match. But Rhaegar refused the match, calling Cersei Lannister, an ice queen with no personality. No matter how much their father pleaded with Rhaegar for the match. 

Tywin had even offered seven thousand pounds a year for her dowry. But her brother would not listen. Instead, Rhaegar ran off in the middle of the night, joining the navy and left both their parents heartbroken. 

While Cersei ended up marrying the whore of Storm's End Robert Baratheon. A man who enjoyed taking maidenheads as much as he enjoyed his whores and wine. 

It wasn’t until Rhaegar finally returned home a few years later with a little girl in hand. That all was forgiven. The girl’s mother had been lost at sea; her ship was on its way back to Dorne from visiting her younger brother Oberyn in Old Town. when it was attacked by Ironborn pirates not far from land. 

No one knew if Elia was dead or alive, and her family didn’t seem to want the responsibility of taking care of Rhaenys who was one at the time. Her parents however were just happy to have a reminder of their son living with them and were all too eager to take their granddaughter into their home. 

“Are you going to just stare in the mirror the entire morning Dany?” Rhaenys teased as she threw a pillow at her aunt. 

Turning around Dany could see Rhaenys grinning at her under the grey cotton sheet covers. “What if I were?” 

“You’re already lovely Dany, now come back to bed my feet are cold.” 

Dany giggled as she jumped back in bed next to Rhaenys. “Happy Birthday to the best aunt in the world.” Rhaenys teased as they both hugged each other. 

“Don’t you mean your only aunt? you have no other than myself dear niece.” Dany nudged her as Rhaenys rolled her eyes. 

Taking a deep breath as she turned towards Rhaenys. “I dread going downstairs later, I can just imagine Viserys snickers once we get dressed for breakfast.” 

“Me too, but let's worry about that later. Right now, I am tired and you disturbed me when you got out of bed.” Rhaenys replied as she yawned and hugged Dany tighter drifting back off to sleep. 

Dany however had too much on her mind to fall back to sleep just yet. She laid there in bed as she stared out the window. It was already dawn, as she laid still, listening to the sounds from the birds chirping next to the lemon tree outside their window. 

_ If I had wings, I could leave this place behind, though I would miss my parents and Rhaenys the most. _

As she slowly drifted off back to bed with the soft sounds of the birds and Rhaenys snores. 

Walking downstairs hand in hand with Rhaenys, Dany already noticed the presence of her brother sitting next to Arianne who seemed lost in whatever nonsense her brother was telling her, while her brother Quentyn sat to the other side of her with his mouth filled with bacon to even notice their presence. 

“Good morning sweet sister and niece, how wonderful for you both to finally present yourselves.” 

Both she and Rhaenys sat for breakfast, Dany noticed there wasn’t a lot of bacon leftover, as she poured herself a bowl of wheat and oats porridge and grabbed a pear, while Rhaenys settled for bacon, boiled eggs, toast, and orange juice. 

Hissing, Viserys slapped Rhaenys hand away from the few portions of bacon that remained. “Don’t eat so much Rhaenys.” Viserys barked, removing all the bacon from her plate snaring at her.

“You’re already twenty-two and still a spinster, we don’t want all that fat to go to your ass before any prospects finally take notice of you.” 

Dany looked at her brother and the sadistic smile he had on his face. It was too early for this, plus it was her birthday. Before she could dwell on her thoughts her brother continued. 

“I have wonderful news; the Lannister’s are having a birthday celebration in honor of Joffery’s seventeenth birthday in a month. There should be lots of eligible prospects there, maybe you and Rhaenys can finally secure a worthy dowry for both your hands in marriage.” 

_And there it was, _Dany thought to herself, as she put her spoon down already losing what appetite she had. 

He didn’t even bother wishing her a happy birthday. It seemed all Viserys cared for was ridding Dragonstone of her and Rhaenys, and it didn’t matter who it was that married them, as long as the person presented enough pounds for their hands. 

“Vis, it’ too early for this discussion, at least let us have something to eat,” Rhaenys replied, as Viserys sneered at both of them.

“It’s never too early to discuss news such as this, The Baratheon’s and Lannister’s are well connected. Plus, I’ve heard Jaime Lannister broke off his engagement to Lynesse Hightower, upon his return from serving in the navy. We would be set if one of you happened to secure engagement with the heir to Casterly Rock!” 

“Your sister can always marry me.” turning her head Dany watched as Quentyn tried to make a wink at her. 

Quickly turning her head away from Quentyn not wanting to throw up what little porridge she had in her stomach. 

“If it were up to me, I would’ve given you my sister’s hand in marriage a long time ago Quentyn. But alas my father is still alive.” 

“Times like these make me happy I’m already spoken for,” Arianne smirked as she sipped her wine. 

Her betrothed was none other than Gerold Dayne, he was from an ancient house in Dorne and currently was stationed in the free city of Meereen. One would think having a gorgeous man like him, who came from old money would have a woman like Arianne faithful, but Dany already knew the woman was sleeping with her brother. 

“I’m sure Gerold would agree.” Dany heard Rhaenys shot back as Viserys choked on his wine, while Arianne held her tongue glaring at her cousin. 

She and Rhaenys were walking through the gardens and heard moaning coming from the alcove when they peered inside to see, they found both Viserys and Arianne fucking like rabbits. 

“Daenerys would you honor me with a walk in the gardens?” Just as she was getting ready to refuse Quentyn, her brother spoke for her. 

“That’s a splendid idea, it would give you both a chance to get to know each other better. Plus, dear sister you do look pale, perhaps some sunlight would do you good.” 

She watched as Quentyn sprung out of his chair wiping his greasy mouth in his shirt, then his hand in his pants as Rhaenys gave her a sad look. 

“Don’t look so sad dear niece, I need to talk to you about an offer I recently received from Renly Baratheon.” 

Dany could see the tense look Rhaenys gave Viserys, “you can’t be serious, that marriage would be a sham, everyone knows Renly is a sword swallower who prefers the company of Loras Tyrell!” 

The tension in the room had become thick as Viserys drank from his wine glass, “ it doesn’t matter to me, Robert is willing to pay your dowry of four thousand a year for your hand in marriage to his younger brother, must I remind you that you are twenty-two dear niece? 

Do you want to become a spinster and lose all your beauty with no one to take care of you? Are you so willing to become a whore once I remove you from Dragonstone without a penny to your name?” 

Dany looked towards Quentyn, surely the man would at least defend his cousin by offering to take her in since he was the heir to Sunspear. But he kept silent. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you aren’t the one who is in charge when it comes to our prospects then Viserys since grandfather made sure to leave that decision to Dany and myself. Are you coming Dany? I’ve seemed to have lost my appetite!” Rhaenys said as she got up out of the chair. 

Before they both could leave Viserys made sure to get the last word in, “you would do best to remember who I am, and what I can do to you dear niece. Your best bet is to marry the sword swallower and give him a male child or two since my dear brother seems to not care what happens to you.” 

_"Bastard,"_ Rhaenys said under her breath, her uncle always using the fact of her father's distance to hold control over her, as they walked out, with Quentyn following closely behind, they could hear Viserys mockingly say tic toc as Arianne laughed like the viper she was. 

They had walked in silence for a while hand in hand while Quentyn walked behind them both. 

Until her niece started talking in Valyrian just so Quentyn wouldn’t have anything to run back and tell Viserys whatever the two spoke about to win favors with him. Her mother had taught all of them from a young age how to speak their mother tongue. 

“I swear sometimes, I just want to punch him in the mouth,” Rhaenys growled as she made a motion of punching Viserys while glaring behind at Quentyn. 

Looking back towards Quentyn Dany asked, “how long do you think it will take until your cousin decides to finally give up in his pursuit for my affection Rhae?” Rhaenys laughed as Dany stopped to look at her. 

“I’m being serious here Rhae.” 

Stopping also Rhaenys watched as her cousin stopped a few feet from them both, “Quentyn is never one to give up in his pursuits for what he wants, it's your fault for coming to Dorne a few years ago driving the poor boy mad.” 

“And whose fault was that Rhaenys? You’re the one who begged me to come to visit you there.” 

“Well did you really think he would’ve forgotten about you Dany really?” 

“It’s been seven years, of course, I thought he would’ve forgotten about me.” Dany told her as she waved her hand around “I should’ve known better when you sent your last letter saying he wanted to visit along with his sister for my name day.” 

Dany cringed at the thought of the man even being this close to them. Remembering the first time she met the young man in Dorne. The first thing he said to her, after watching her for days while she played in the Watergardens with Rhaenys, was she would be his. 

She had just turned eleven at the time and Quentyn had been fourteen. Rhaenys had later told her that her uncle Doran had promised the boy to make an offer for her hand. 

“I know you have no intention of marrying him like I have no intention in marrying Renly, you would do best to find yourself, someone, at Joffery’s birthday feast. At least if one of us finds someone, we can take the other with us when we get married. We wouldn’t have to take any of Viserys abuse anymore. 

That was something they both promised each other a year ago. 

Looking at her arm, Dany could still see the bruise her brother left after he had grabbed her arm when she saw him the day before with his pants down and a servant girl kneeling before him in their family’s library. 

Viserys had grabbed a hold of her arm gripping it tightly as he bored his nails into her skin, warning her that he would make her life even more miserable if she told anyone. 

Even though Dany hated the little golden-haired cunt with every fiber of her body. 

The boy always looked down on others, even his own siblings. She recalled the last time she visited Casterly Rock for Tommen’s name-day feast. Joffery had thrown wine on his uncle Tyrion’s head while proclaiming that he could do whatever he pleased after Tyrion chided him for kicking a servant boy that accidentally got wine unto his short coat. 

While his mother took pleasure in her younger brother’s misery. Dany resented all who treated others as though they were beneath them. Looking at Rhaenys she knew she would have to swallow what pride she had for both their sakes to put distance between them and Viserys, even though she would miss her parents if either of them found someone worthy. 

_ _

_ _

_ ** Winterfell ** _

Jon stood at the Battlement of Winterfell with his trusted companion Ghost by his side, as he gazed towards the south over the snow-covered plains of The North. 

The land his family has ruled over for hundreds of years. That he now ruled over.

Recalling what happened this day a few years ago. His uncle the man who helped raise Jon along with his wife and grandfather, had left four years ago on this day for a trip to Tyrosh. They were to meet with a few noblemen and merchants there for a trade deal, where they planned to trade ironwood and ore in exchange for food that didn't grow in Westeros. 

“_You can never be prepared for winter, and winter is coming,” _his grandfather would always tell him whenever they went hunting together. 

They were still in the middle of the longest summer, but his grandfather was always one to teach him what would be expected of him when he came of age. 

_ “__You know the words to our house. _ _ ” _ His grandfather reminded him always _ “In the winter we must protect ourselves, look after one another.” _ What Jon did not realize, was that would be the last time he would see them again. 

A year after, his uncle Ned and wife Catelyn moved into the Castle with their children Robb and Arya, from their home in The Riverlands. Since his mother was too distraught and his uncle Benjen who served in the Westeros Army could not stay long. 

His uncle’s lawyer, Stannis Baratheon thought it best to have his uncle Ned there at the castle, he could help guide Jon with running the North since he was a mere boy of fourteen and the unofficial clan leader of the Northern houses due to his age. 

Some clans had wanted his uncle Ned to take over since Jon was not his uncle’s trueborn son. Even though most there knew of his uncle Brandon’s wishes a few years ago when he named Jon his heir in front of all of them when he was a boy of eight name days. 

It wasn’t until his uncle Ned, disagreed with them, especially lord Robett Glover who was still salty about Jon's mother rejecting him numerous times to be his wife. 

Inhaling the cold northern air as he recalled, it took a fortnight, before it was decided that Jon was their new leader, with Ned serving as Regent until Jon counted eighteen name days. 

All clans swore their loyalties that day, but Stannis didn’t trust clan Bolton of the Dreadfort. Everyone knew Roose Bolton lusted for power and wanted nothing more than to have full control of the north along with the riches that were being made from Brandon Stark making trade deals throughout Westeros and Essos. 

The last great battle between the two clans happened a hundred years ago, which led to many deaths in the north when famine took hold in the middle of winter. 

Since then no one trusted anyone who was from clan Bolton or married into their family. 

Many of the other clans wanted them out of the North, there were even whispers of that family making blood sacrifices to the old gods. 

“Jon!” he turned as he saw his mother approach him, which brought a smile to his face. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” she replied as she took a deep breath while Ghost walked over towards her running his snot along with her hand. 

“How are you feeling today of all days?” Jon asked as Lyanna looked into her son’s dark grey eyes which seemed to darken before her eyes. _ He looks so much like his father, whenever he's deep in thought. _

Quickly erasing that thought from her mind. It’s been almost twenty years now since she last saw the man, and they did not leave on good terms. 

“It’s been four years now, I still don’t know how I feel, other than I miss all three of them dearly.” His mother gritted, while her grey eyes grew darker. 

Clenching his fits Jon recalled the memory of when news came of the Ironborn pirates attacking his family's flagship off the coast of Pentos, part of Jon wanted to do nothing more than to rid the world of the forsaken bastards. He even thought of running away and joining the Westeros Navy until his uncle Benjen found out, "_there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” _ He told him, _ “you have a responsibility to your mother, she needs you, the north and many there depended on him.” _

Even though a part of Jon still wanted nothing more than to kill every Ironborn there was who traveled the seas on their ships killing, raping, and stealing what they couldn’t grow on their infested islands of rocks that no one dared go near. 

Sure, the Westeros and Essoi Navy had sunk many ships belonging to the pirates, but it never seemed enough. The bastards always bid their time for a few years then struck again. 

“I came to ask if you already packed for your trip south with Robb?” his mother asked as she playfully nudged him against the shoulder. 

He had been dreading this day for a while now after his uncle had sat both boys down telling them of their responsibility in providing Stark heirs. 

When he told his mother what uncle Ned said she winced, and marched over to his wing of the castle and threatened him, stating Jon was her son and it was not his responsibility in telling her pup such things. 

The only other time Jon had ever been talked to about heirs, was when his mother and aunt Ashara sat before him in the Godswood, at thirteen warning him about fathering bastards, after his aunt caught one of the minor lord’s sixteen-year-old daughter, prying her way to Jon’s room. 

His aunt went as far as to tell him, she was a woman from Dorne and knew how women were, and warned him not to get too familiar with anyone, even if they were servant girls or daughters of other clan lords. Which to this day Jon was glad about receiving at the time. 

Not even a day after his family left for their trip did Jon notice the difference. He was now the acting lord until his uncle’s return with the help of his mother and Stannis. 

A lot of the servant girls became bolder in their flirting with him. Jon even found a few naked in his bed-chamber a few times. The boldest was the head steward’s daughter Jeyne Poole who was there in his room along with a whore from Wintertown. 

Jon was saddened when his mother sent Vayon Poole and his family away from Winterfell for what his daughter did. The man had been serving at Winterfell castle since he was a boy, who grew up alongside his uncles and mother. 

“I’m just going there to keep Robb out of trouble. Can’t have my cousin falling for the first young lady that catches his eye.” Jon jested as his mother rolled her eyes. 

“You say that now Jon, but trust me, the girls in the south aren’t much different than the ones here in the North, so are the men.” His mother whispered the last part, but Jon knew what she meant by this. Lyanna Stark had run away from home and lived in Dorne before coming back to Winterfell pregnant with him.

“There’s no time for that mother.” Jon hissed as his mother laughed. 

“You get mad easily,”_ it must __be __your __dragon blood. _

“I guess, I get my stubbornness from you then, since we are the same mother.” 

As he looked at her, a part of him wanted to ask who his father was, his mother never spoke about the man. She also never sought the company of another man, even when most northern lords threw themselves at her over the years. 

His uncle Brandon once told him, _"the she-wolf is wild as she was in her youth, only fell in love with one man, and a love like that was hard to replace, that love made her heart as hard as ice until she had him which seemed to melt the ice away." _

“You know my reasons for following Robb south, I would much rather stay here with you in Winterfell, then go south to keep an eye on Robb, so he doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

Lyanna sighed, she knew all too well how Robb was when it came to girls, he wore his heart on his sleeves. “I know pup.” 

Jon sighed as he recalled his eighteenth name day feast last year, where he officially become the Highlord of the northern clans. 

Everyone was there at Winterfell to swear fealty to him, from the Reeds of the Neck to the Umbers of the far north. Even Roose Bolton arrived with his sons Domeric Bolton and his sadistic bastard Ramsay Snow. 

For the entire time, Wylla and her sister were there. Robb and Wylla would go on walks. 

His cousin thought the girl felt the same way about him, especially when he knew they had shared many walks and kisses in the Godswood of Winterfell. 

But was saddened when he found out that Wylla was only doing her sister Wynafryd’s bidding for her, by keeping Robb busy so she could try and seduce him. Recalling the moment Wynafryd came to his room door with a drink in hand to get him to drink with her,_ it’s only a drink, my lord, surely you wouldn’t mind having a drink with me. _

Even after he sent her away from his door did, she did not relent. 

When aunt Catelyn and his mother got word of it, lord Manderly tried his best to pretend as though he would scold the girls for what they did. But everyone knew the type of man Manderly was. 

An opportunist through and through. 

Since then Robb hasn’t given any other thought to any other young lady from the North, not even Arya’s closet friend Alys Karstark, who she could tell had feelings for the lad. 

He paused for a moment gathering his thought as he turned to face his mother once more, he knew she and his uncle could take care of matters with him gone, but he still had to tell her about the scroll he received from Small Jon Umber that morning. 

“We still have to deal with the Wildings who have been attacking certain northern clans further north for food.” Apart from going south with Robb, he would have to also deal with the Wilding issue when they finally returned. 

“Aye,” his mother replied, “but that’s for another day, I came out here to talk to you.” 

He sighed he already knew where this conversation was going. 

“Mother, I know what you plan on telling me.” 

“Do you Jon?” 

He smiled in a way that reminded her of his father_. _

“You have nothing to worry about, I still haven’t done it, and I don’t plan to until I marry, there’s no need to worry about me heading south with Robb and fathering bastards.” 

His mother looked at him in a way, that Jon knew all too well. She was never one for mincing words and took enjoyment in embarrassing him, as his face turned beet red at the words she spoke. 

“Do you at least know where to put it when the time comes?” 

“I do plan on you giving me many grandchildren for me to spoil Jon.” She teased, as she saw the redness that came over Jon’s features. 

“Do you take great joy and pleasure in embarrassing me at times mother?” 

“Who else is supposed to, if not me pup?” as she playfully nudged him once more. “We should head inside, for dinner, I had the cooks make your favorites, beef kidney pie, and venison.” 

“I’ll be there in a minute; I just want to stay here a while longer.” 

“Ok, but don’t stay out too late, your uncle and Stannis might want to have a word with you and Robb before you both leave in the morning.” 

Jon watched as his mother walked off with Ghost trailing behind her, his mother had the gift where she could use her mind to command different animals, his direwolf was no different. Many in the North called it warging or skin changing. The only people in his family that could do it were his mother, Arya, and himself. 

The first time his mother spoke to him about his ability was when he was seven and didn’t know what was happening when his mind slipped into the family’s dog when he slept. 

That night when he went to her room, she told him the tale of the ancient kings of Winter. House Stark was not always noble. They were hardened men and killed many for northern dominance. That was how some Starks had the gift of skin changing. They killed the Warg king and all his sons and married the daughters into house Stark, which gave them the gift of skin changing. 

_ “That’s a horrible story mother.” _

_ “I know pup, but thousands of years ago the ancient kings of Winter were ruthless hardened men of winter, who rode direwolves into war.” _

_ “Is that why so many, swear fealty to us mother? Do they think we are still as ruthless?” _

_ “They do it out of respect pup, now off to bed with you.” _

Taking one last look over the horizon, Jon made his way inside, knowing he’d probably be up for most of the night going over the different maps of the north where most of Wildings probably hid. 


	2. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning there will be abuse in this chapter.

**_Daenerys _ **

She left that morning with a kiss goodbye to her parents, as both her and Rhaenys stepped inside the chariot where Arianne awaited the two ladies, Viserys and Quentyn would be riding on horseback from the Crownlands into the Westerland's where Casterly Rock was located. It would be a long ride that would take a fortnight, where they would stay at local taverns along the way.

Dany looked out the window as the chariot jerked along the dirt-filled road, not knowing when she would ever see her parents again if ever, they should. 

Her parents had agreed, if either she or Rhaenys found a match at the Baratheon boy’s name day feast, Viserys would be there to open marriage agreements. But what saddened her the most, was what her father did after, he had agreed with Viserys, that if she or Rhaenys weren't married within a moon. Viserys could marry her to Quentyn and Rhaneys to Renly. 

Since her parents were leaving for Volantis the following day for trade and to see her brother Rhaegar for money since he's been stationed there for years.

She thought once more about marrying someone she didn’t know or probably would ever love. Dany didn’t know what was worse about being a woman in their time. 

It was either you fell in love with a lord or the lord's son, or be sold off like a broodmare by your family to the highest bidder. She had prayed that morning in the family’s sept, to gods she didn't believe in, begging that either her or Rhaeny’s found a match to take them away from her abusive brother. 

A sennight before their parents return, Viserys had gotten mad when Rhaenys spoke back to him, she was adamant on never marrying Renly Baratheon, even walking away due to Viserys drunken rants, which only seemed to fuel his anger even more, as he grabbed her, knocking her to the floor and began kicking Rhaenys who tried blocking his kicks. 

Even she got slapped to the ground while trying to stop her brother’s kicks to Rhaneys stomach if it were not for Arianne pulling Viserys off of them. She was sure they both would’ve died at her brother’s abuse. 

He spat words of control and ownership to them both. _“I am the head of this house and you both will obey me, and not wake the dragon within me!”_ has he walked out the solar, while Arianne ran to fetch help from one of the servants. 

Since that night Dany noticed Arianne’s distance from her brother, _ good at least she gets to see the vile man, Vis truly is. _

That night as they both laid in bed, each made a promise in the blood to the other, _“where you go, I go.”_

Rhaenys had laughed whispering in her ear as she laid next to her with their hands held tight, _“if you are lucky to find a match Dany, I will find a way to be with__ you__. I don’t think I would survive under __Viserys__ abuse.”_   


_ “And I you _ _ Rhaenys,__” _Dany whispered back to her, knowing even if the other had to suffer and beg to not be parted, they would stick together from this day until their last. Even if neither found a match at Casterly Rock, whatever gold they had they would take with them and ferry a ship

from Lannisport across the Narrow Seas to one of the free cities in Essos.

Anything was better than staying at home where her parents were always away trying to make enough money to keep Dragonstone Manor and her father’s business afloat, because of the Iron-born pirates, her parents would suffer losses of merchandise if their ships were attacked.

If it wasn't for Rhaegar, Dany was sure the tax collectors would've thrown them out into the streets a long time ago. 

“What troubles you Daenerys?” turning from the window as her eyes fell upon Arianne who was eating an apple. 

“Don’t bother her Arianne it’s not even midday.” Rhaenys spat at her cousin who shrugged it off. 

“Nothing troubles me, Arianne, I assure you.” As she went back to looking out the window, anything was better than talking to Arianne at times. But alas that was not meant to be. 

“Let’s talk about the young lords who should be at Joffrey’s name day feast then, now shall we?” 

Both shrugged already knowing where Arianne would lead this conversation. 

There were two things Arianne loved more than anything, fucking and her family. And right now, Dany was sure this conversation would lead to sex, and what would be expected of them from their husbands. 

Dany could feel the bile rise in her throat as that morning's breakfast seemed to rise out of nowhere, especially since she barely ate that much, too scared about leaving home and never seeing her parents again if they ended up running away. 

In the land of Westeros, any young maiden who ran from home either from abuse or marriage prospects, the young lady refused, were labeled whore upon their return, especially if they married someone their family didn't approve of.

First Arianne told them what to expect when their husbands took their maidenhead.

"Expect pain the first time you do it. But if your husband is well endowed like my future husband, expect it to hurt the first few times. It does get better after a while, trust me you will enjoy it later."

Dany wasn't sure she would ever enjoy a man's touch. Not after living under the same roof with her abusive brother.

While Arianne continued her conversation about how to please a man, at times using her hands, and body as she knelt on all fours explaining how men enjoyed mounting a woman. Dany wanted to vomit! 

But the worse part was when Arianne spoke about pleasing a man with one's mouth, At that moment Dany wanted out of the chariot, _others take me,_ face flushed as Arianne motioned her tongue and lips with the banana in her hand, as she showed them how to take their husband's length deep inside their throat with the banana as the example. 

_I will never look at another banana the same, not after this,_ “please stop Arianne, I beg you.” Dany pleaded as a smirk fell upon Arianne’s features filling her dark eyes with mirth. 

“I’ve heard from the servants in my father’s household that my brother does enjoy a good mouth fuck Dany, you should be happy your future good sister is willing to show you how to please a man, even if it’s not my brother. The worse thing possible for any of you is being set aside by your husbands for another who would be too eager to please him.” 

At the thought of Arianne saying her brother enjoying a woman’s lips around his length, Dany thought back to the times she had walked in and caught Doreah the beautiful servant her parents brought back from Lys to work in their household on her knees with her brother’s cock in her mouth. 

So concerned for herself, she never gave thought to all the young women who served in households who suffered to touch and abuses from either their lord’s or the lord’s sons. 

“Well I am sorry to tell you Arianne, your brother and I will never be together” Dany watched Rhaenys from the corner of her eye as she fought off laughing at her cousin by coughing. 

Arianne glared, “you do realize your parents are leaving once again for a year, right? How long do you think your abusive brother is going to sit back and allow you two to choose who you will marry? Grow up Daenerys, you’re now a woman and an attractive one at that. If you don’t manage to secure a husband or a betrothal, how long do you think Viserys is going to wait till he thrusts you into Quentyn’s bed? At least my brother is in love with you, and willing to take you for his bride when you have nothing to offer but your beauty.” 

“That’s enough Arianne.” Rhaenys barked, “no one in their right mind wants Quentyn for a husband and you know this. Even your father tried to get a betrothal between him and half of Westeros, and no one wants their daughter to marry your creepy brother.” 

At that Arianne let out a sigh of defeat, she knew all too well how aggressive her brother could get once it came to young ladies. 

Her father had even begged her to travel with Quentyn to attend Joffery’s name day in order to keep him in line until they met up with their uncle Oberyn, at the feast, he would be traveling there with Nym, at least she would have one of her cousins there with her who wasn’t stuck up like Rhaenys and stayed away from any conversations about sex. _ Maybe it’s sexual frustration, _ her cousin did not grow up in Dorne like the rest of their family, where sex was celebrated. 

She glanced over towards both Targaryen beauties in front of her with their hands entwined, her cousin was two and twenty, maybe there was another reason Rhaenys was still unwed and a virgin. As she smiled to herself. Targaryen’s were known for their incestuous relations hundreds of years ago, maybe the two women in front of her preferred each other instead. As she licked her lips at the wicked thought that came to mind. 

* * *

** _ Rhaneys _ **

They had traveled for over a fortnight on the roads leading to Casterly Rock with less than a day's ride remaining until they reached their destination. Word came that the Tyrells would also be present at the feast, no doubt the queen of thrones would be presenting the rose of High Garden for a betrothal with Jaime Lannister since word had spread all over the seven kingdoms about the betrothal between Lynesse Hightower and the man being called off. Musing at the thought of the queen of thorns pursuing something between Jaime and Margaery Tyrell when that said girl was the niece of Lynesse since Margaery’s mother was Lynesse’s older sister. _ The struggles of the rich noble houses. _

The only person who was not happy about the Tyrells being in Casterly Rock however was her uncle Viserys, he had been livid calling the rose of High Garden a whore. Even though she already knew what reason Viserys was upset. Her stupid uncle at one time was infatuated with Margaery. Until her grandmother told Viserys he was beneath a family like theirs. Which only seemed to make Viserys even more eager to have either her or Dany wedded off to anyone willing to pay the price of their dowry. 

Her uncle hated the fact they were not from a powerful house. She also knew he hated the fact her father never married the Lannister woman who would’ve surely uplifted house Targaryen into society. 

“Are you still sleeping Rhaenys?” They had arrived at the Inn early that morning since Viserys heard about the Tyrell’s and wanted to ride hard throughout the night. They would rest here until tomorrow. And be at Casterly Rock by the next evening. 

“No, I’m awake, why?” 

“Cause, I’m not tired and wanted to see if you would want to go for a walk outside for some fresh air.” 

She could hear the sadness in her aunt’s voice, “are you ok Dany?” 

The closer they got to their destination the more scared Dany grew, she had noticed. 

“I’m ok, I just need to clear my head is all. We can stay here if you’re tired Rhaenys.” 

Getting out of the bed Rhaenys glanced over towards Dany, “well if you want to go for a walk best, we do it now before Viserys realizes we went outside for a walk.” 

She watched the smile that grew on Dany’s face, which seemed to bring out the violet in her eyes. 

They were walking outside the inn, where a party of riders with the color banner white with a grey dire-wolf came into view, as the men rode on their horses, Rhaenys realized what house these men were from. 

“Look Dany, it seems even the men of the North have ridden south for Joffery’s name day celebration.” 

Rhaenys watched as two young lords dismounted from their horses, one had dark-brown hair the other auburn hair, both with Stark sigils on their doublets, as they both walked past them making their way inside the Inn, no doubt they also would be staying here. 

“We should head back inside before Viserys realizes we left for a walk,” Dany mentioned while Rhaenys sulked, realizing they would be riding harder by morning's light, which would only keep her awake in the carriage from all the bumps and jerking. 

Walking back inside they were met upon by Arianne who looked none too happy. “Where were you two? I went into your rooms to find you both, and you were missing. What if it was Viserys that went looking for you both?” She told them as they followed her back upstairs. 

Rhaneys knew Viserys would be mad about the two of them going off for a walk if he found out. 

They were of no value to him if they were both raped and their maidenheads taken. She also knew he would not try anything here, not this close to Casterly Rock where any bruise he left on their skins would easily be seen. 

"I am sure your dear uncle is probably too busy licking his wounds with Doreah from finding out the Tyrells were also coming.” 

Turning back towards them Arianne took notice of two young men who were headed towards the room opposite theirs, as the one with auburn hair smiled and acknowledged the women before heading inside their room. 

Licking her lips Arianne whispered, “I’ve always wanted to try something northern.” 

Turning back towards her cousin and Daenerys, Arianne replied, “don’t look at me like that, everyone knows how savage the men in the North are. Even though I’ve heard they do know how to bend a woman.” 

Rhaenys had been helping Dany with her hair, as she watched Arianne pull out garments they had brought with them to wear at Casterly Rock when Viserys burst open the door, “I have wonderful news, it seems the northern savages that arrived earlier came with their liege lord and his cousin."

She could feel his gaze upon her as she looked in the mirror and noticed him walking over towards them. Playfully tugging on her dark hair. He looked at both of them, with glee in his lilac eyes “make sure you both wear something nice when they serve dinner, I want you both to look pretty, can you both do that for me?” 

Rhaenys nodded wanting nothing more than to be away from his touch.

“Good” he replied. “if you both can’t snag one of these northern savages, then I fear, you both have no choice other than to marry someone of my liking, and since both Quentyn and Renly will be at Casterly Rock, I see no reason for you both not to marry at once.” 

“I will send for Doreah to do your hairs; I can’t have my sister and niece looking like unkept whores and not ladies worthy of a lord's affection. 

Viserys turned back to his niece placing his hands on her shoulder. “Don’t slouch so much Rhaenys, I need you both to be perfect tonight.” 

With that Viserys took his leave and left the room slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

** _ Jon _ **

They had been waiting for the food they ordered when he saw three southern beauties, the ones he had seen earlier, as they came down the stairs, taking seats around a small table, a few feet in front of them. 

Robb nudged him, whispering in his ear.

“There go the young ladies we saw earlier, do you also think they are on their way to the Rock?” He watched as Jon frowned first then looked up at the women once again. 

“Don’t let them see you looking at them Jon.” Robb hissed under his breath, trying not to share too much on the young women.

“They seem lovely,” Jon replied, as Robb flushed. “Indeed they are. We should go over there and introduce ourselves, don’t you think?” 

Walking over towards the women, the first thing Jon noticed was two seemed Dornish, while the third had the hood of her cloak tucked over her head with her head down. 

He then watched as Robb eagerly introduced them both. 

The one who had introduced herself as Arianne asked if they wanted to sit with them and share their meal, as both he and Robb nodded. 

“Where are you all headed?” Arianne asked as Jon watched the way she curled her lips at him while she spoke. 

“We were invited to Lord Tywin’s grandson’s name day and you? Where are you three-headed?” Jon asked as he took another sip of ale. 

“The same place you’re going, it would seem the seven had a hand bringing us all together.” Jon watched her hand reach for him as he moved it away. _ Too forward. _

He could see the frown on her face at him removing his hand from hers. 

Looking over at Robb, Jon could see his cousin locked in deep conversation, with the other young lady who he heard being called Rhaenys, while her aunt Daenerys remained silent, leaving Jon only to speak with the Dornish woman who seemed too forward for his liking. 

Taking another sip of ale, Jon decided to engage the young lady across from him. “You don’t seem to talk much Daenerys? is the lamb not to your liking?” 

Jon watched as the young lady in question looked up from her food, she had been playing with to say. “I’m not much of a talker, my lord.” 

_No, it doesn’t seem you are much of anything._

Thankfully a bard began to play a playful tune as many there got up and started to dance. He even watched as his cousin took hold of Rhaenys' hand walking her towards to dance floor. He could see the glances Arianne threw his way, waiting for him to ask her to dance also. 

“Would you care to take a turn with me on the dance floor....?? Jon watched the way Arianne’s face lit up before he finished “Daenerys?” 

She nodded has Jon got up walking pass Arianne and over towards Daenerys, holding his hand out. 

As she took his hand and slid her cloak off, he felt his chest tighten at the ethereal beauty before him. 

She had violet eyes that reminded him of his aunt’s but where his aunt had hair black as midnight, Daenerys hair was silver-white. 

Walking her over towards the dance floor, as he took her other hand and began dancing to a tune, he was not familiar with. 

He had lost count how long they danced for before she told him it was late and that she needed to go to bed.

Apart of him wanted to ask her to stay for one more dance. But instead watched the lovely lass walk off towards where he knew she was staying.

Though he was unaware of the two men staring at both him and Robb from a dark corner. Viserys had a twinkle in his eye while Quentyn kept drinking down ale after ale. Watching Daenerys in the arms of another man dancing and laughing at whatever lord Stark was telling her.

“Jon, my boy, I think you may have found the one to thaw your frozen heart.” Jon chuckled as he laid in bed while Robb got undressed, the warmth of the south made it too hot for them to sleep in any furs. 

“What about you and the other Targaryen, you seemed to dance with her the entire night, even after their companion asked you for a dance.” Frowning Robb looked over at his cousin. 

"I only did it to get you to talk to one of them."

“Arianne was too for word for my taste. Plus If I am not mistaking, she also asked you for a dance and you paid her no mind, Robb.” 

“How could I tear myself away from her cousin to dance with her? At least Rhaenys didn't look at me as if she wanted to swallow me whole.” Robb replied as Jon chuckled recalling the event, as his cousin pulled him from his thoughts

"We have to leave at dawn, there will be more women at Joffery’s name day for you to fawn over.” 

"I wasn't fawning over her, it's just her eyes reminded me of aunt Ashara's."

Robb threw a pillow at him knocking his cousin in the head for being a fool, life wasn't just about business deals.

"Quit the horseshit, Jon. It's me you're talking to, you never act like this. Just admit the truth, the women in the south are more agreeable and there will be more at Joffery's name day. We both might return home married men."

Jon chuckled at Robb’s words, maybe he would find a wife on this trip south, maybe even the right one. But then realized there was no time for any that. He came south for Robb, and the faster they got done with Robb securing a wife. They would be leaving back to the north. The letter he received about the Wildings issue from the Innkeeper, that his uncle Ned sent made Jon realize how much he had let the Wildings get away with. As he blew the candle out while listening to Robb speak in the darkness about all beauties of the south.


	3. The Dragon and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Rhaegar flashback, on what happened to their relationship. Btw, Arthur doesn't know Lyanna, he never got to meet her with Rhaegar. Enjoy!

**_Winterfell 1781 _ **

The days felt longer as the sadness in her heart became more evident the more she walked along the dark corridors of her home that was once filled with love and laughter, as the servants she passed along the corridors curtsied or bowed before her while acknowledging the young she-wolf before them. _'Lady Lyanna.'_

Yet she did not hear their words or stopped to talk to them her thoughts muddled, as she continued her walk towards the great oaken doors that led to the outside courtyard. 

Lyanna wandered outside Winterfell’s castle walls bored out of her mind unsure what to do with herself since Benjen’s departure for the army a moon’s turn ago. While Brandon and Ned left for the south three months before Benjen. 

Brandon was going to meet with his future wife’s family in Dorne where they planned to marry in the faith of the seven sometime next year. While Ned was there as a representative of their house.

The only thing she knew of her future sister-in-law, was that Brandon had met the lady Ashara Dayne at lord Whent’s masquerade at Harrenhall, where he all but fell on his knees to please the lady. 

Even her shy brother Ned also met his soon to be wife there. Which became the gossip of Winterfell Castle, on how the quiet wolf managed to secure lady Catelyn Tully, the daughter of the high lord of the Riverlands. 

Walking over towards the training yard Lyanna could feel her tears prickle at the back of her eyes, the place itself causing her emotions to get the best of her. What was once filled with young men sparing and training, was now empty with none of her brothers there to spar with each other, the yard all but becoming a shell of what it once was. 

Though she was never allowed to spar with her brothers, proper ladies were meant to stay inside, learning how to host guests and sewing between tea breaks that weren't spent gossiping. 

Throwing down the blunted sword on the ground feeling the void inside her grow stronger like a starved beast as she began walking once more, not realizing she had walked all the way to the Godswood, until seeing the small pond before her as she sat below the Heartstree letting out a small cry.

“It’s not fair the men and boys get to go off and do as they like, while I have to remain here behind these gray castle walls. She huffed as she threw a small rock. 

She had begged her lord father to send her with her older brothers, but lord Rickard Stark had forbidden it. Telling her the South was no place for an unmarried maiden of the North who was not used to the games the men there played in order to take a young ladies maidenhead with their sweet talks and promises. 

Lyanna huffed at the memory of what her father had told her. She wasn’t one of those ladies who couldn’t resist a man’s advances._ I am still treated like the little girl they still think me to be. _

Getting back up she decided she would go speak with her father in his solar. He would normally be there at this time of the day until he took his leave for his midday meal. 

Making her way through the halls towards where her father’s solar was located, Lya could hear voices coming from inside. She knew she had no right to listen to her father’s conversation, but the door was open and it couldn't have been a private or personal meeting least her father would've had the door shut. 

She could make out the booming voice from the man who was talking to her father, it was none other than Great Jon Umber. The man was basically a giant with a distinctive voice that could cause any man to cower in fear. 

“You should marry the girl off and soon before she gets any wilder Rickard. What about Lord Galbart? or his young brother Robett Glover? both would make a great match for your wild she-wolf.” 

She could hear her father scoff “you think, I don’t know this Jon?” 

Pausing as he drank from his cup, “this false spring has lasted too long and we all know with a long summer comes harsher winters. If I do marry my Lya off, it would be someone of my choosing, if I can reign in her wildness the better!” 

“I am sure a lord in the south from a good family would be best for the north. I’ve been inquiring about some lords from the south three to be exact.” 

“Who my lord?” Great Jon inquired eagerly to know the lords. 

“So far, I’ve only received word, to open negotiations from, Lord Robert Baratheon of Storms End.” 

Before her father could finish, she heard a roar coming from Great Jon, “my lord, that man, you can’t be serious to consider betrothing your daughter to a man such as Robert Baratheon, he would never keep to her to bed. Your daughter would be the laughing stock in all of Westeros marrying a man like that.” 

“You think I don’t know this Jon? But let’s face it, the man is the liege lord there, and well connected in the south plus, he comes from money. My daughter would still have a comfortable life south, just like she is used to here, never in need.” 

_Is that all you can think of father? Selling me off to a whore like Robert Baratheon? _ She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. 

“But I am still waiting to hear from the other two, to make my decision for Lya’s hand.” 

“Who are the other two you speak of Rickard?” 

“Tywin Lannister’s heir Jaime and Leyton Hightower’s heir Baelor.” 

The room was quiet for a while until Great Jon spoke “the last two are all fine options, but my lord, how would the other clan leaders take this? You have already agreed to your heir marrying a southern lady from Dorne and Ned is to wed another southern woman in the Riverlands. The clans would see it as a slight to pass your daughter off to a southern lord.” 

“Then let them, my decision is final and regardless of Benjen leaving, he and Dacey Mormont have always been close. I am sure they both will marry someday.” 

She heard her father laugh, “you forget Jon, both Brandon and Ned are marrying young ladies from prominent houses in the South. The young woman Brandon’s marrying comes from a family that can trace their ancestors as far back has house Stark. Not to mention they come from old money and are well-liked in Dorne. While Ned’s betrothed is Hoster Tully’s eldest child. What would any respectable man do? marry his son off to one of his vassal's daughters? or marry him off to the daughter of a High Lord? Let's, not forget Riverlands is only second to the reach when it comes to food, and like our house words state, Winter is Coming!” 

Was money and power all her father now cared for? Was he so now gone in his southern ambitions? Lya leaned against the wall willing herself not to cry, at the thought of being sold off like a broodmare, never to make the choice for herself. That was the way of Westeros, the sons could marry to their liking, while some ladies did get the option to marry for love at times.

The majority were not always so lucky, and Lya feared she wasn’t to be one of the lucky ones. 

Removing herself from where she stood, Lya made her way towards her room, she knew there was only one option that remained. She would bind her time for now, until at the right moment to make her escape. 

It had taken a little over a moon but Lya had finally made her escape from her father’s grasp. 

He had left to the far north with Great Jon leaving her in charge of Winterfell till her brothers arrived within a sennight along with the new lady of Winterfell. Their father decided it was the right time to step down as clan leader, making Brandon the new head of their house and all of the northern clans. 

It was the hour of the wolf when she made her way towards the stables, she would need to say goodbye to her horse Winter, a gift she received three years ago from her father for her fourteenth name day. As the tears rolled down her eyes, knowing full well she could

not bring her horse with her. The fear of someone taking it was far too great. 

“I’m going to miss you” she cooed, while her horse neighed. “Quiet down girl, I can’t have anyone coming in here and noticing me.” 

Giving her horse one last hug. Lya cloaked herself under the cover of darkness. She would need to go through the Wolfswood in order not to alert any of her father’s guards. There was a chariot leaving Wintertown within the hour for White Harbor where she planned to board the first ship leaving that night with the gold coins she had managed to steal from her father’s solar. 

* * *

** _ Dorne 1782 _**

It took her a while to get used to the hot climate that was Dorne along with all the sand that would blow when they had sandstorms.

There were two ships leaving the day she arrived at White Harbor after traveling for more than a fortnight. One was leaving for Braavos the other for Dorne. Not knowing much of the free city or its language. Lya opted for the ship to Dorne. 

And now here she was working in the office of a well-known cloth and material shop going over the store’s ledgers since she knew nothing of seaming. She only got the job due to her being able to read and knowing math. As she laughed to herself recalling the moment she got hired. 

She had been walking along the docks and saw a for-hire sign. The owner who Lya figured to be around fifty, was hesitant in hiring her, pointing out that he wanted someone who could do seaming work. But when she offered her skills in knowing her math and her words, she was hired on the spot. 

The poor man was in need of help since he didn’t know how to do his math. 

Coming out of her reverie she could hear someone call from the front of the store. The owner had left with both seamstresses that day for a fitting and the Dornish lady that worked the front was out to deliver a dress. 

Getting out of the chair she sat in, Lya made her way to the front where a tall man with his face turned from her was looking at some ribbons. 

“Can I help you with anything?” 

When the man turned Lya felt as if time had stopped itself, never had she ever seen a man with such unique features. From his silvered hair to his mystic indigo eyes, sharp cheekbones, and pouty lips that seemed to beckon her closer causing her imagination to get the best of her, wondering how his lips would taste against hers.

“Yes, you may, I’d like to know the price of these ribbons please?” 

_ Silence, so lost in thought imagining her hands running freely through his hair. _

She could feel her knees buckle as she reached for the counter grasping ahold of it, as he walked closer towards her, “are you ok my lady?” 

_Silence. _

She could smell his scent, of fresh citrus as he neared her. 

Lya could feel her mouth finally move but no words came out until she saw the frown on his handsome features. 

“I’m sorry, I was.” Pause, this_ was not her, she thought to herself. _

Until she finally managed to croak out the words “eight silver each" 

“That’s odd, the last time I was here it cost seven silvers.” 

Releasing a breath Lya did not know she was holding in until she finally replied, “things have gone up due to the pirates my lord.” 

_ Was he even a lord? _She was sure he was a lord, he looked like one especially the way he carried himself. 

He smiled at her words as Lya felt the flutter within her stomach. _ Control yourself, this is what your father warned you about. _ Suddenly pushing that thought from her mind, _ they all can’t be that bad. _

“Here you go, he placed the silver coins on the counter and walked out of the shop.” 

_'Wait!' _She could hear her inner voice scream out. Not knowing what came over her, Lya rushed past the counter and made her way out the door to see which way the man went. Only to end up being disappointed when she couldn’t see him due to the crowd walking around the port city. 

* * *

_ **Rhaegar** _

How long had he been watching her since the first time they met, he lost count. There was something about the way she looked at him with her iced grey eyes of steal, that he could never seem to shake. 

Never did he expect to find someone almost two years after Elia’s disappearance. 

Apart of him wanted to dismiss whatever it was that he was feeling for the young lady, but he could never shake the feeling of longing, as he watched her leave for the evening, she always left at the same time. 

Staying a few feet away, he watched her dark-brown hair blowing from the evening air, what he wouldn’t give to run his hands through her hair while being nestled against her small frame. 

Control yourself, you're acting like a greenboy not used to beautiful women, or having women throw themselves at you. The thought caused him to shudder recalling the days of his youth when Cersei Lannister all but swore herself to him when they were children. Telling him she was her father's princess and whatever she wanted her father would provide to her, including him. After that day Rhaegar knew he could not stay in his father's home if Aerys Targaryen came to him with talk of wedding Cersei Lannister.

He did not have to wait long for such talks to occur recalling how his father all but disowned him a few years later, calling him ungrateful for not accepting the proposal or the dowry that came with it.

"You act like Cersei is a stranger to you Rhaegar."

"And that is my reason why I won't marry her father, a stranger would sooner accept the dowry her father offered for her hand, but I am not stranger to the lioness. What Cersei seeks from me I cannot offer her. Our marriage will not be one filled with love but with displeasure on my part at how spoiled rotten she is, thinking she can just snap her finger and command me. All I would be to her is just something pretty to look at and show off. Cersei thrives on such things, she enjoys and feeds off whatever envy others have for her."

Shaking those thoughts away Rhaegar allowed himself to concentrate on the lady before him and the way she swung her hips while she walked not seeming to pay much attention to her surroundings least she would've noticed he'd been following her.

* * *

After a few moons Lya wondered if she had imagined the man, he never returned to the store and she had begged the woman who worked the front of the shop to come find her if a man walked in with those features. _ Surely, she wasn’t going mad and just imagined it all? _

_ Maybe he just wasn’t real_, she huffed to herself as she walked down the street where she lived not paying attention to her surrounding as a boy who was running the opposite way ran into her grabbing a hold of her purse knocking her to the ground. _ Not again_, as Lya got up with the help of a stranger. 

Lya smiled at the old lady as she brushed her dress off. 

“It seems you have been robbed my dear, are you alright?” 

“Let me see.” The woman offered as she ran her small brown eyes over Lya. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” It wasn’t the first since being in this new city that she has gotten robbed, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

Thanking the lady once more. Lya made her way home to the room on top of a Tavern she had been renting. It was far from what she had back at home but it was hers. In her room, she had a small bed a chest for her clothes and a table in the corner with a single chair where she ate her meals.

To her left was a single-window she always kept open in the days, for as hot as Dorne was in the day, it always cooled down during the nights. 

Removing her clothes Lya checked her body in front of the small mirror checking for any bruises from her fall. Sending a small prayer to the old gods there was only a small scrape on her right arm. 

_ What would Rickard Stark say knowing his wild she-wolf got pushed to the ground. _

She mused to herself as she went over towards her chest pulling out her shift. She would need to take a bath in the Tavern’s washroom before bed. 

She was in the back of the office going over old ledgers when the Dornish woman burst through the door, startling Lya in the process, "come quick Lya someone is here to see you." 

Pausing for a second Lya couldn’t imagine who would want to see her, always making sure to keep her head down in case anyone from the north had traveled by ship to the seaport. 

“Who is it?” She demanded. 

She saw the woman’s face light up before she answered, “you have to see to believe!” 

Straitening herself, Lya walked towards the door where Wylla stood, but the woman still refused to say who it was that wanted to see her, as Lya followed her, closing the door behind her. 

_ If it was her lord father or brothers who had come to drag her back to the north, she would not go without a fight__, _ she thought as she clenched her fists. 

But what she saw in front of her eyes she was not expecting. 

Standing before her, coated in arms and his blue and white naval uniform, was none other than the man she thought she imagined, as she swallowed the lump in her throat when he smiled that kind smile, she remembered. 

“I thought, I’d deliver your purse back to you, I saw what happened to you yesterday and went after the young man, but I’m afraid he escaped, and whatever was in your purse already got stolen.” 

_ Silence, _ all she could do was stare at him, causing Wylla to nudge her awake gritting her teeth. “Lya, say something to the officer, a thank you would be nice.” 

Realizing the poor girl was in shock, Wylla spoke, “my friend seems to be in shock you might want to give her a moment.” Wylla teased looking over the silver-haired man, if only she was a free woman and a bit younger. Not knowing what could have come over Lya, after she had begged her to be on the lookout for this said man that was now standing in front of them. 

That seemed to wake Lya out of her trance as she cleared the lump she felt in her throat once more, “thank you.” 

She could hear the relief from her friend as the woman excused herself, offering them privacy. 

Taking back the purse he offered her once more, Lya smiled, “I’m thankful for you returning my purse to me, but rest assured after being in this city for some time, I know not to have any money tucked away in case I get robbed.” 

He smiled again, which made her weak in the knee as she reached for the counter, _damn him and his beautiful smile. _

“I’m captain Rhaegar Targaryen by the way.” He told her as he reached his hand behind the counter to offer her a chaste kiss. 

“And you are if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Lya, my name is Lya” already she could feel the redness that she was sure he could see on her features already. 

“It’s nice to meet you Lya.” He offered as he placed a kiss on her hand, as she felt her body shiver to his touch. 

“Would you mind if I came back later to walk you home safely? I would feel assured knowing you were safe.” 

Her mouth fell open as she froze once more with no words coming out until the other person in the room cleared her throat. Clearly, Wylla was not that far and could hear their conversation. 

“Yes” Lya stumbled to get the words out, “I would like that very much.” 

He smiled once more as he tipped his naval hat to her “I will see you later then” 

She stood still as she watched the man walk out of the shop. 

She could not move as she felt her heart racing in her chest, was she even breathing? 

Her eyes darted around the room as her friend walked over towards her. 

“For a second I thought you were going to mess that up.” 

_ If only you knew. _

_ She tried her best not to think of him or the way he smiled, or the fact he had told her of his plans to meet her after work. _

_ He __wants __to keep me safe, she_ thought as a smile appeared on her face, just thinking of him while toying with her hair. 

The end of the day couldn’t come soon enough as she and Wylla walked outside the shop. 

“Do you want me to stay with you until he shows up?” 

She wanted to say yes but knew Wylla would have to get home to her family. 

“That won’t be necessary, I’m sure he will show --” stopping herself Lya saw the man from across the street. As Wylla, smirked at her while telling her bye. 

“My lady.” Rhaegar smiled as he offered her his hand for her to take. 

“My lord” Lya replied, as she took his hand in hers, trying to control her nerves 

“You don’t seem Dornish, may I ask where you hail from?” 

She had been in Dorne for close to a year while trying her best to hide her northern accent. 

Not wanting to tell him the truth, she decided to lie, it’s not like the people from the south told full truths anyway. 

“I’m from the Vale” she smiled. 

“Is your family still there?” he asked as he saw the frown on her face. 

“I don’t mind, if you’re a Stone, Lya.” 

She smiled at that, _ at least if I was a bastard it wouldn’t bother him. _

“And you my lord? Where in Westeros do you hail?” 

“The Crownlands, my family still leaves there. 

_ Family? Does this mean, he’s married? _

“Oh,” she replied_, I will not be your whore while you have a wife and family someplace else. _Suddenly thinking back to what her father warned her about. 

“Does, your wife know what you do when you aren’t at home?” she could see that he was hiding something behind his indigo eyes, as she took her hand from his. 

“Look I may not be from here, but I know, I won’t be someone you can use, while you are away from your wife and family, my lord!” 

Before she could step away from him, he held unto her hand. “I have no wife, I’m not that type of man._ ” It wasn’t the full truth, but then again it wasn’t a lie. _

She wanted to kick herself, or just run off, for letting her father’s warnings get inside her head. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you, my lord. My father warned me about men in the southern parts of Westeros.” “We’re not all the same.” He replied, as her frown turned into a smile, taking his hand in hers once more. 

They had been seeing each other at the end of the day for around a moon now. Already shared kisses with each other, but never anything else, nor did he ever try to bed her. 

Lya already realized she had fallen for this man from the first day they met. She wasn’t Lyanna Stark, she was only Lya a girl without a last name and he loved her the same. 

Now here they stood, in front a small sept with her friend Wylla next to her and his best mate, a man she came to know as Oswell, about to be married, as the Septon looked upon them both with their hands tied together, as they repeated the words_, father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. _

_ “I am hers"_

_"I am his” _

_"And she is mine" _

_"And he is mine.” _

_ “From this day, until the end of my days” _

_ As they sealed their union with a kiss. _

Wylla had told her what to expect that night as Rhaegar picked her up, holding her in his arms as he led her towards his bedroom, _their bedroom. _

Her nerves were getting the best of her, as she held on to Rhaegar’s neck. She was now a young woman of eighteen and married to a lovely man. _ I’m _ _ Lyanna _ _ Targaryen now, _she smiled at that, trying to ease her nerves as they entered the candlelit room, as she noticed the bed had been filled with winter roses and dragon’s breath placed perfectly together. She smiled at him, _he remembered her favorite flower. _

Her gaze fell on him as he placed her down on the floor. 

“I love you” She whispered. 

"Avy jorrāelan" She loved whenever he spoke to her in high Valyrian. 

He laid his forehead against hers, kissing her softly, as she moaned against his lips. 

Releasing his lips from hers, as he bit down on his bottom lip. 

She could see the lust in his indigo eyes that he held for her as Lya turned, waiting for him to undo her dress. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, “I can wait outside the bedroom door for you to undress.” 

She wanted to laugh as she turned her head towards him, “I am now your wife, I will not hide my body from your eyes husband.” He saw the mirth in her eyes before she turned. 

Taking a deep breath, Rhaegar unclipped her straps, as he placed small kisses along her neckline. 

As her gown fell to the floor leaving her in nothing but her shift. 

Lyanna turned around to do the same for him, helping him undress, as her grey eyes fell unto her husband’s chiseled chest and naked body, gulping when she looked at his length, willing her nerves away. 

_ I am his wife; _ she repeated to herself. _ I will not fear my husband and me consummating our marriage. _

Taking her lips to his as he walked her towards the bed, only breaking their kiss when they both fell unto the bed. 

Placing his forehead on hers, “this might hurt” he whispered “but I promise to take my time with you.” 

They started kissing once more, as Rhaegar pulled her shift over her head. She expected him to take her right there and then it’s what the servant girls often spoke of. But she was surprised when Rhaegar started placing kisses along her neck and collarbone as he made his way towards her breasts, sucking on one while massaging the other with his left hand, “seven hells” she moaned as her folds became wet. 

His grin widened as he looked into her grey eyes, “I just started Lya, by the end I will have you screaming my name.” 

She wanted to ask what did he mean by that, as he made his way south of her breasts, laying kisses the further he went. 

“Rhaegar, what are you doing?” He hushed her, “You’ll know my love. I aim to please my wife” 

As his mouth slipped over her right thigh, easing her foot up, placing a kiss against her folds, “so wet for me.” 

Lyanna wanted to scream out as she felt Rhaegar’s hand making circular motions on her nub, as her moans grew louder when he started to lick her wet folds, “Other’s take me,” she screamed, grabbing a hold of his silver locks. 

She could feel something in the bottom of her stomach as she started to shake and whimper against him. 

Stilling her legs, as he worked his tongue and finger inside her, only stopping when he had his fill from the sweetness of her cunt. 

Easing himself back on top of her, he could see how sated she was. 

“What was that?” she asked. 

Rhaegar laughed then, his face still covered in her sweetness, “it’s called the lord’s kiss.” 

Lya frowned at that, “I’ve never heard anyone talk about that where I’m from?” 

“Well, it’s a good thing, you married a man from the south.” 

“We can stop now, and finish another time if you want?” 

“No, we need to consummate, our marriage_,” _she replied. 

“Are you sure?” 

She slapped him then, “I am sure” 

Lining his length next to her cunt, Rhaegar took another look at his wife as his heart swelled, slowly easing into her as she gasped. He stilled then until she slapped his shoulder giving him the ok to continue. 

He wanted to close his eyes the more his length slipped inside her as he bit his lower lip, _ so wet__, _ _ too tight. _

He started to rock back and forth inside her slowly at first, as her moans and the slapping of skin, made him pick up the pace, as her moans and screams grew louder. He was glad then he didn’t sell the house. For Lyanna’s screams were sure to wake all, if they were living at a Tavern. 

He could feel her walls clench against his length, as her nails tugged against his back, he was sure there would be marks there. 

Fuck! He moaned as he knew he was near his reach, as he bit down on her neck spilling his seed deep inside her. 

Lifting his head once more, to look upon his wife, “I love you Lya.” 

She didn’t have to say it back to him, as he could see it in her eyes in the candlelit room. 

They had been married for a little over a moon now, as Lyanna was busying herself packing Rhaegar’s things inside four large chests. Since he left with Oswell a fortnight ago to go visit a friend he wanted to introduce her to. 

Giving her his word to return within another sennight. 

She wanted to spend as much time they were afforded, before he left for Myr, to get everything settled until she would join him there a few moons later. 

Walking back towards the closet Lyanna started looking for her husband’s ribbons, noticing a small box on top of the closet, as she pulled it out, bringing it with her into the bedroom. 

She peered inside and noticed there weren’t any ribbons there, but instead a small frame of an olive-skinned woman along with papers, dated 1779, she didn’t need to look on the document any further to know what these papers were. 

As she willed the tears, from her eyes, she could hear her father’s words then, _ “the south was no place for an unmarried maiden from the north.” _

_"He lied," _she screamed, removing the silver ring he placed on her finger. 

Letting her anger get the best of her Lyanna charged towards her closet, removing whatever she brought to the house, only leaving whatever Rhaegar bought her. 

“Liar!” she screamed once more. _My father was right, he was always right. _

“I need to leave, I need to head back home, and beg father and Brandon’s forgiveness” as she fell onto the floor, curling herself into a ball as she let the tears flow. 

* * *

_ **Rhaegar** _

He rode home as fast as his horse could take him. His friends laughed at him along the way calling him whipped.

But he did not care, he wanted to be next to his Lya, to spend as much time with her before he would have to leave.

As he, Arthur, and Oswell approached the home, he noticed it was dark inside, turning towards them trying to shake the unease he felt. "Maybe she's with her friend Wylla" Oswell offered, as they placed their horses inside the stable.

He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder, "are you alright?"

"No, I don't like this Arthur, she never said she would spend the night out before I left."

Walking into the house, as he lit a lamp he took from the stable, both Rhaegar and Arthur started lighting the lamps around the hall that led to the small den, while Oswell checked the back of the house.

"Lya?" Rhaegar called out for his wife, wondering if she was upstairs asleep, but got no answer.

"I'm going to check upstairs and see if she fell asleep.

The closer he got to the master bedroom, the more worried he became, "Lya, my love, are you asleep?" Silence.

Turning the doorknob, he called for her once more as we walked inside shinning the lamp towards the bed, "Lya?"

Walking further inside he could see the four large chests he purchased in the middle of the room, as he walked over lighting the lamps by the nightstands.

The more he lit the room, the more he noticed all the clothes that were thrown down on the ground, making his way towards the bed Rhaegar noticed something that shouldn't be there, as his heart started beating faster, he could feel the sweat on his palms. 

"No, No!" He started shouting, as he repeated himself, running his hands through his silver locks, "No, No!"

"Rhaegar, is everything alright in here?" both Arthur and Oswell were next to him at that moment, as Arthur grasped ahold of Rhaegar's arm.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

As Rhaegar's gaze fell upon the bed where Arthur saw a small box, as he motioned Oswell to go see what it was.

Arthur watched as Oswell picked up a small frame as the man sighed when his hands went over the documents.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded while Rhaegar kept quiet.

"It's Rhaegar's marriage certificate."

Arthur frowned then, "well isn't he married? why are you both so upset over that?"

"It's documented 1779"

Arthur let go of Rhaegar's arm then, he didn't even need to ask. He was there the day Rhaegar and his good friend Elia Martell married, he was the one who introduced them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can do more flashback chapters as story progresses, if you guys want 😏


	4. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter

Her eyes glossed over the gray walls of Winterfell castle, from where she looked as the carriage rode closer to Wintertown. 

It had taken her four months to reach the north, with a brief stop of three months in the Riverlands due to being sick, as she ran her hand over the swell of her belly. She knew she was with child before she managed to secure a ship going to Lannisport and from there another ship that took her no further than the Riverlands. 

Feared gripped her the moment the carriage she rode from White Harbor to Winterfell finally came to a stop in front of the small town square, as Lyanna docked as she exited the carriage keeping her head low. Se would need to find a room inside one of the Taverns around Wintertown. 

The fear of coming face to face with Lord Rickard Stark worried her more than anything else. 

Already imagining what their conversation would entail. It would either lead to him shunning away a daughter who ran away from home at seventeen only to return a year and a half later heavy with child. 

Fighting away the tears that had already started clouding her vision, as she started walking away from prying eyes. The north was the largest kingdom of Westeros but not many lived there due to the cold isolating winters. For this reason, many in the north married of the north and everyone for the most part knew each other and what clan they belonged to. The same was true for the gossipers who lived and did business in Wintertown. 

She would need to find a Tavern first, begging the gods of the north that the Tavern keeper or no one else there would recognize the she-wolf of Winterfell. 

Lyanna stood outside an alley as she kept her head down with her hooded cloaked securely hiding the swell of her belly away from prying eyes. Wintertown was still crowded with many, looking to purchase foods in the small market or just looking to have a good time in one of the three Brothels. 

The longer she stood there, the more Lya wondered if she should just leave the north once and for all. But with little to no money remaining she knew she had no choice but to suck up what little pride she still had remaining, as she crossed the street under the evening sky, heading straight towards the small Tavern she had been eyeing for the last few hours. 

She knew this was one of the Inn’s her brother Brandon normally frequented when he wanted to be discreet with one of the northern lords' daughters. Always paying the Tavern keeper a few coins to keep his mouth shut. 

Walking towards that said man, with her head still covered, willing herself not to shake in fear at being recognized by him, she had seen him a few times inside Winterfell’s great halls whenever he came to seek an audience with her lord father. The man was much on the eyes, he had dirt blond hair and blue-green eyes. She could tell he was no older than at least fifty, if she was a betting woman, she would guess that would be his age. 

“How can I help you lass?” the man asked as he squinted his beady eyes at her, trying to see if he recognized who she was. 

Dipping her head lower trying to avoid his prying eyes, “I’d like a room” she replied sternly. 

“How long you plan on staying lass?” 

Sighing to herself then,_ it would depend on my lord father _ she wanted to say, but instead only replied “not long, maybe a few days the most.” 

The man frowned then; northerners were never inclined to strangers “it’s going to be five gold coins.

“What?” she blurted out, there was no way it cost that much especially in a shit of a Tavern like this one, where mostly married lords took their whores in. 

“You heard me, lass, if you don’t have the coins maybe we can come to another agreement.” 

Lya could feel the bile rise in her throat as the man started playing around with the straps of his belt. 

Handing him over a gold dragon then, I will only be here for the night” she blurted out, as she picked up the small luggage with the meager belongings, she took from the home she and Rhaegar shared. 

Suddenly at the thought of her husband, Lyanna felt a pang at her heart, not knowing how her husband was doing or how he took her leaving him. _ Good, he deserves it, _ she thought to herself as the man led her to a small room where she saw a rat scurry away once the man shined the lantern around the room. 

Her skin crawled at the thought of spending the night here, not even the small Inn at the Crossroads was this bad. 

“It’s not much lass, but it’s the best the gold you provided can get you.” 

She watched as the man walked past her with his lantern, making his way towards the small hearth as he brought the fire to a roar, before getting back up as the room came into a better focus. 

In the middle stood a small bed and fur blankets she was sure to have probably been there for years not once ever being washed. 

“I’ll have one of my girls bring you up water and a basin for washing up, dinner in another hour.” 

Turning back to face her then, “you’re lucky, the wife’s serving boar tonight my son caught in the Wolfswood.” 

With that, the man walked out handing her the lantern before leaving as Lya sealed the door with its latch as the tears ran down her eyes. 

She did not know how long she had been sitting on the cold floor as she heard a knock at the door, it could’ve been hours for all she knew. 

‘Who is it?” she asked, making sure she was still covered as she heard the small voice of a girl on the other side of the door. 

Unlatching the lock, Lya saw a young girl who looked to be no older than thirteen standing in front of her with a basin filled with water. 

The girl smiled then as she lifted the basin into view, “your water miss, sorry it took so long, but I was helping my mother in the kitchen.” 

Lya let the girl in then, “I understand how that can be.” She replied as the young girl, smiled at her unconvinced. 

“Dinner will be ready soon; do you wish for me to bring it up to you miss?” 

She was taken aback by the girl’s remarks, I didn’t know they served meals inside rooms here, she wanted to say, but she just offered the girl a kind smile in return, “I would very much like that.” 

With that, the girl promised to return soon with a meal in hand, as Lya could feel the way her stomach growled. She hadn’t had anything to eat since that morning before the carriage arrived in Wintertown and the promise of boar for dinner made her mouth water. Since leaving White Harbor for Winterown all she had for food was stale bread and salted beef. Quickly latching the door shut once more, as she went over towards the small basin to clean up when another knock came to the door. 

That was fast, she told herself as she wiped the dirt off her face, “just a minute.” She replied as she placed the hood of her cloak back over her face. 

Not bothering to make sure who was at the door, Lya unlatched the lock swinging the door open, as regret came over her hidden features, “Brandon” she croaked. 

Gone was the smile that always graced her older brother’s face whenever he hadn’t seen her in a long while, instead there lurking was a wolf ready for its prey. 

“Get your things you’re leaving” He barked then as Lya walked over towards her luggage dragging it behind her as Brandon slammed the door shut, she wanted to cry then once again, but she would not let Brandon see her cry. 

_ Leaving? _ She wanted to cry then, was her father sending her away from the north and Winterfell before she even got a chance to speak to him? 

Walking down the hall that led towards the stairs she could feel her brother’s eyes boring into her from where he walked behind. 

Grasping the rail of the stairs, below Lya could make out at least five Stark men all guarding the door where patrons of the Tavern stood, she could see the many eyes of her, whispering, gossiping of the she-wolfs return. Turning to the right side of her as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs, she could see the disappointed look on Ned’s face, as he paid the Tavern owner no doubt for sending word to Winterfell’s castle of the she-wolf's return.

If only she could slap the smug look on the man’s face as she walked past him.

“Move faster” her brother Brandon barked once more, “father is waiting for you in his solar.” 

_ Good maybe I won’t be kicked out of the north right away_, she thought. 

Once outside Lya could see her trusted horse Winter, as she rushed over towards her horse, hugging onto its neck, “I’ve missed you girl.” 

She didn’t get time to bond once more with her horse, as she heard someone clearing their throat at her. Turning once more looking at both her older brothers. Ned still remained silent,_ always the quiet wolf, _she mused then, as one of the Stark guards hoisted her onto her horse. 

The ride towards Winterfell was in silence, no one spoke then as the guards opened the southern gates letting them in. 

As they rode towards the great oak doors, Lyanna could just make out what appeared to be the small frame of a woman standing outside the door, waiting to greet them, no doubt this was her brother's wife the new Lady of Winterfell, Ashara Dayne. 

Dismounting from her horse as she watched Brandon gave the woman a kiss on her cheek while whispering something into her ear. 

The woman nodded her head then understanding whatever it was her brother whispered to her. 

Before she walked off Lya watched as the woman turned once more offering her a small smile as she walked through the great door, two guards opened. 

She didn’t know why she was trembling so hard as both Ned and Brandon led her down the great hall towards where her lord father’s solar was located. This was her father, the man who sired her, she knew full well the man he could be at times. But not once as lord Rickard Stark ever raised a hand

at her or abused her. But his words were like Valyrian steel, so harsh as the coldest winter. 

And there he was, the man she as dreaded seeing all these months on her travels heading back north. 

Looking at the man before her, it was hard to read what was going through his head, most likely disappointment. His naïve she-wolf thinking she knew things, but in the end, knew nothing. 

“You’ve finally returned home, back to the North, and with child at that?" She flinched as her father spat the last part.

"Did you think you could enter into the north especially through White Harbor, with no one knowing who you are Lya?” he hissed then as he got out of his chair walking towards her, as Lyanna jumped, not knowing what to expect. 

“Do you know what it feels like when your only daughter gets up and runs off in the middle of the night? Do you know how many months, I sat here in my solar not being able to eat or sleep wondering if you’ve been raped or sold off Lya?” 

She saw the great wolf falter then, clearly trying his best to will his tears not to fall. 

“For months, I sent men all over the north looking for you, fearing the worst. And yet you could not even bother sending us a letter, to tell us if you were alive and well, no you gave us nothing but worry young lady. And now here you stand unmarried and pregnant.” 

She watched then as her father went back over towards his chair, shaking his head as he took another sip from his cup. 

“What am I to do with you now? You are now damaged goods with a bastard growing inside you!” 

She didn’t know where she got the strength from then, never as she ever yelled at her father, “I carry no bastard in me. I was married.” _ Well still married, _but she would not explain that part. 

“Prove it” was all she heard from Ned who finally found his voice. 

Reaching into her luggage then, Lya pulled out a certificate of marriage shoving it into Ned’s hand. 

She looked as both Ned and Brandon read and looked over the document, as Ned turned to his father. 

“It says, she’s married father, it’s right here as proof, signed by a Septon in Dorne.” Ned frowned then. 

“So, you’ve been in Dorne all this time Lya? and not once did you even bother to reach out to us? Or say you got married? Where is your husband sister?”   
She wanted to lie then, say he ran off, cheated on her, but that was never Rhaegar,_ even though he lied about being married to another._

“He wasn’t the man I thought he was.” She replied as she twisted her hands together. 

“I will leave Winterfell and the north by tomorrow morning” she whispered. She would not stay here if she was not wanted. 

Turning back to her father then, “you need not worry father, I will leave the north and never return if that is what you want.” 

“Lya” Ned pleaded then. 

“You’re not leaving” her father shouted then which caused her to flinch. “You will remain in your room young lady, and don’t think you will be left to roam the castle walls alone after the stunt you pulled.” 

She watched then as her father got out of his chair once more, walking over towards her then, hugging her tightly as tears ran down his eyes. 

“I just got you back, when I thought you were gone, you won’t get away from us again.” 

Not knowing if she should be terrified by his words or grateful Lya hugged her father back then. 

It’s been almost a year now since she’s been back home, and bedridden for the last few months. 

Jon’s birth was not easy, she almost bled out. Her pup came two months too early. 

Since then her family has not left her side. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Ashara hummed to her pup, lulling Jon to sleep.

Sighing to herself, recalling the day Jon came into the world. If it weren't for Ashara's words of encouragement and the new maester Luwin along with her midwives. Lyanna didn't know what she would've faced if it was just her alone out there trying to birth her pup.

Since then it seems Ashara spends more time in her chamber room than with Brandon. 

Even Brandon teased her, stating she as stolen his wife from him. 

_ Wife, _she mused to herself then. She was Lyanna Targaryen by marriage. But for the sake of her and Jon and with her family’s blessing she decided in naming Jon a Stark. It was the only way in keeping him safe and away from Rhaegar, even if she knew what she was doing was wrong.

The pain of his betrayal was far too great. Not even Ashara or Ned’s wife Catelyn knew who Jon’s father was. 

Already happy in knowing, Jon had none of his father’s Targaryen features, no her boy was all Stark.


	5. Offers and Refusals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, there is verbal and physical abuse in this chapter*  
Sorry it took so long to write another chapter for this fic, I've been busy with my other four fics.  
Incase you're wondering what the Lannister's trade in this story or do, they trade and make weapons.  
Starks trade ironwood and ores  
Baratheon's make money off their lands

**Daenerys **

Viserys was livid that morning when he burst inside the room both Dany and Rhaenys slept in, on the far-right side of the tavern they had been staying at for the past couple of days to rest their horses. 

Barristan a man Dany often thought of as a father figure when she was younger, had warned her brother if they pushed the horses any further, they may end up at the mercy of thieves and murderers. 

But left the last part for both Arianne, Dany and Rhaenys to hear, uttering the words no woman wants to hear rapists, making her skin crawl at the thought of multiple men taking their turns, forcing themselves on all three women. Taking what they wanted, only to dispose of their bodies once finished. 

Her brother huffed then at Barristan's warning, but in the end obeyed the man, who had been working for their family since Rhaegar was but a boy of five or maybe even before then.

Barristan would often tell them stories of her brother since it was only Rhaegar and their parents for so many years until Viserys came, then Rhaenys when Rhaegar took her to live in the household, followed by her. 

Dany sighed wishing at times it was Rhaegar who was with them guarding and watching over them instead of Viserys, whenever their parents had to leave on business whether it being in Essos, Dorne, or The Reach. 

But her brother had not been the same in twenty years. Most times, staying away from Westeros for years at a time. Throwing himself into work since becoming Admiral of Fleet for the Volantis chapter of the Westorosi Navy. 

Her mother told her once that Rhaegar blamed Westeros for taking everything from him. She wondered then if it would do the same to her. Has she looked back once more on her brother. He was drunk, Dany was certain of it, just from his smell and the way he kept moving around like the erratic madman he was, walking back and forth waving his hands while yelling at them both. She was sure her brother must have waked everyone who was staying at the Tavern by now. 

For the first time in a long, while Dany thought her brother would do something, he has never done other than in the confines of Dragonstone. 

She feared he would hit them both. Has both her and Rhaenys held each other tightly against the wall. 

Dany’s eyes then fell at the vase on the nightstand near them, wondering if she would be hanged right away for killing her brother. Even if she didn’t kill him, there were no ports near here or anyone they knew except for Barristan. Arianne would never help them, and she knew Quentyn especially wouldn’t, as her eyes fell once more on her brother, trying her best to block out his words. 

“You two sluts couldn’t even secure a marriage with two North men, and now they are gone, with neither coming to me and asking for either of your hands. You both will fix this once we arrive at Casterly Rock, you will secure a marriage with one of the many lords who will be there, or so help me I will drag you both to Lannisport and sell you to one of those Essosi pirates who do business with the Lannister’s.” 

Dany watched as Viserys looked at them both with disgust in his lilac eyes. “Maybe selling you both for a hefty sum of gold to a pleasure house will have to do. I will just tell Rhaegar and our parents you both ran away like the whores you are.” 

“Father and mother will never believe you” Dany shouted as she felt the sting of Viserys hand. 

“Never talk back at me slut!” 

With that Viserys slammed the door shut, leaving Dany slipping along the wall as Rhaenys tried her best in holding her upwards. 

The rest of the morning went by in a blur of different emotions, where she wanted to both cry or just laugh at what her life was at that moment in time, as their carriage trotted along the dirt road leading towards Casterly Rock 

For the first time, Dany wondered if both her and Rhaenys weren’t attracting lords of good standings, due to house Targaryen being a minor house. 

Has her mind thought back to lord Stark and the dance they shared the night before, _ maybe that was the reason why he up and left so early? _Shaking her head at that thought. 

Her mother had sat both her and Rhaenys down the day before they left for Casterly Rock, telling them both being from a minor house in the Crownlands was never the reason why no lord of good standings was approaching them with marriage offers. 

It was because of the weight the Lannister’s held with so many houses in both Essos and Westeros, why only the worst lords and those with hidden agendas were approaching them with marriage offers. 

Has much riches and land the Baratheon’s had, whatever Viserys was seeking in prompting a marriage between Rhaenys and Renly would be a lie, since most already knew Renly Baratheon preferred the company of a man in his bed. 

Dany wondered then if both Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister took pleasure in assuring no other house would marry into the Targaryen family, just because her brother Rhaegar denied that woman the pleasure of being his wife. 

Her mind then ran back to the lord with dark eyes like obsidian. 

Was lord Stark just playing mind games with me? asking me for a dance and staring at me for the rest of the night? 

Was his cousin doing the same with Rhaenys? 

Dany’s thought then of Quentyn Martell. 

Shivering then recalling how Quentyn whispered in her ear as he helped her into the carriage that morning, “it looks as though you are stuck with me my sweet” as he slapped a hand on her ass. 

She would’ve slapped him right there and then, if Viserys hadn’t seen what Quentyn had done, only to drag the young man away from her by the arm. 

Dany watched as Viserys pushed Quentyn to the ground where horse shit laid from the previous carriage that had left. 

Eyes wide at what Viserys said next. 

“Never touch my sister again cunt.” Walking away from a stunned Quentyn. 

Sometimes her brother could be what a brother should be, as she looked at both men. 

“Serves him right for touching you Daenerys, I did warn you about his wandering hands.” Arianne sat back in her seat as she let her breath out, “why did I even bother letting my father convince me in taking him along to Joffery’s name day? It would be good for your brother he told me.” 

“Now I feel as though, I won’t be having any fun once we get to Casterly Rock. My eyes will be focused on my brother and his drinking. In case Quentyn becomes handsy once more.” Rubbing her temples then Arianne eased back in her seat waiting for Daenerys to say something to her. 

Dany said nothing as the carriage went on its way, as her eyes fell to the side of her where Rhaenys sat. 

“īlon jāhor henujagon vesteros istin īlon secure nykeā lōgor naejot essos” 

“We will leave Westeros once we secure a ship to Essos” 

Rhaneys nodded her approval. 

While Arianne shot both of them a look, “I hate when you both speak in high valyrian, knowing perfectly well I don’t speak it.” 

“That’s the point” Dany mocked. 

Rhaenys only laughed, “I tried teaching you the last time we were in Dorne, but you were too wrapped up with your future husband to care.” 

Arianne grinned one of her wicked smiles towards them, as she licked her upper lip. “Can you blame me, especially since Gerold was leaving soon for Essos?” 

* * *

Dany was deep in her thoughts, as she watched the landscape around her go by in a blur. 

Just the thought of Essos brought a smile to Dany’s face. They hardly had enough gold to travel to Volantis where Rhaegar was, but if they both managed to get work and save enough, she was sure they both would eventually reach the first freehold city of her forefathers who traveled to Westeros just before the doom of Valyria so many years ago. 

It was said only stone men now lived on the shores of Valyria. It was where people who were afflicted with greyscale were sent to live out their remaining days due to how contagious it was. 

Yawning then as she looked over once more, Rhaenys was already asleep nestled next to her, while Arianne was asleep leaning against the window while letting out soft snores. 

She would need to sleep also, it would be a few hours before they would arrive at Casterly Rock, and be greeted by the lioness and her spoilt child Joffery Baratheon, the cunt of Storms End and probable heir to Casterly Rock, since it seemed as though Jaime was in no rush of finding a wife and having heirs. 

Tywin hated his last child Tyrion since he blamed the man for the death of his wife Joanna. Since the woman died in childbirth. 

Yawning once more, she laid her head against the edge of her seat, letting the carriage ride shake her to sleep with thoughts of a certain northern fool. 

* * *

The carriage jolted suddenly waking the three ladies that were nestled asleep, “what now?” Arianne frowned stretching her arms out, as Viserys pulled the carriage door open sneering at both Dany and Rhaenys. 

“Have we arrived?” Arianne asked still half asleep. 

“No, but all three of you might consider fixing yourself up since we are now outside Lannisport.” 

Turning to his sister and Rhaenys then, “do something to make yourselves look, better especially you Daenerys, put some makeup on, your face is still red.” 

_ Of course__, _ _ it __’s __where you struck me, _Dany wanted to say, as she went to touch the side of her face her brother pointed at that needed makeup. Only for Rhaenys to slap her hand away. 

“Just make sure you both look good, I want that lioness cunt and those northern dogs, to see what house Lannister as to offer any man.” 

With that, her brother slammed the carriage door shut. 

Has Dany finally breathed. 

“I don’t know why you both haven’t killed that cunt yet if he were my brother I surely would have.” Arianne teased while applying a fresh coat of powder to her face. 

It was almost evening when they arrived at Casterly Rock castle, where they were greeted by Cersei Lannister and her twin other Jaime._ It seems the spoiled brat as decided to stay away from greeting the guests arriving for his name day._ Dany mused to herself while waiting for her turn to greet both Cersei and Jaime. Since she was the youngest, she would be going last. 

Holding her hand out as Jaime Lannister placed a kiss, Dany’s violet eyes then fluttered towards her brother who was watching intently, while Cersei had a scowl of her face. _ Good serves her right. _

“Daenerys Stormborn, how many years has it been?” 

“Five my lord.” 

“The years seemed to have done you well, you are a vision.” 

Dany could feel her cheeks turning crimson then, as Jaime took both her and Rhaenys hand in his, as they walked inside the Castle. 

All three were making small talk when her eyes locked on lord Stark, who stood next to his cousin Robb, both having a conversation with Myrcella Baratheon. _ Bastard! _

Turning away from him then, she would not let him see the effect he held over her. 

“Ladies I would like to introduce you to lord Stark and Robb Stark.” 

Dany curtsied as she watched the way lord Stark’s eyes darkened to pitch black. 

“We met them at Travelers Tavern on our way here last night.” Dany offered as Rhaenys also nodded her head in approval. 

“Good, since we are all acquainted maybe we have some drinks served to us in the den” waving his hand over at one of the servants that were coming from another room. 

“I would much prefer to get settled and refreshed first captain Jaime if you don’t mind.” 

Dany could already see the disapproving look her brother gave. But did not care, she would not have drinks with lord Stark while he flirts. 

“Of course.” Jaime replied as he turned to Rhaenys and Arianne, “would you both also like to refresh until dinner is served?” 

Arianne waved Jaime off, “when have you ever known me to refuse a drink?” 

Jamie smiled his pearly white teeth, “never!” 

“And you Rhaenys are you staying or going with Daenerys?” 

“I will stay, it’s been so long since we last saw of each other, maybe you can tell me how my father fairs?” 

“I would love to, but Arthur is also here, he can tell you more.” 

Rhaenys stood straight then, “Arthur’s here?” 

“Yes dear, he decided to stay after I told him you’d be arriving, he’s with Oberyn at this moment.” 

Jaime then called over another servant, “please escort Daenerys to the room that has been prepared for her.” 

She watched as they all walked off towards the den as her feet shuffled towards where the room, she would be staying in was at. 

The room was not like the room she stayed in the last time was she was here, this room looked befitting for a lady of a major house and not a minor one. 

“Are you sure this is the room I am supposed to be in?” 

“Yes, mi-lady the lord picked it out himself” With that, the young girl walked out leaving Dany to do nothing but walk around. The feather bed was big enough for at least four, there were gardenias everywhere filling the air with its sweet scent. Walking then out towards the terrace, that overlooked the harbor as the sea breeze blew across her face. Walking back in then she picked up a piece of grape putting it inside her mouth tasting the sweetness. Tasty, reaching for another as a knock came at the door. 

“It’s open” 

“Lady Daenerys, I wanted to personally welcome both you and lady Rhaneys back to Casterly Rock.” 

She watched as the man looked around the room as if searching for Rhaenys. 

‘She’s not here Lord Tywin.” 

If the old lion was upset, she could not tell, as the man walked around the room then. 

“I had the servants clean this room out specifically for you and your aunt, do you like it?” 

Dany could only nod then as the man came closer towards her, only to stop next to her, taking a few of the green grapes up as he swallowed them all. 

Dany tensed then as the man’s green eyes swept over her body. Even in clothes, she felt naked in front of the old lion. 

He turned to leave then, before turning back once more, enjoy the view from here, it’s one of the best in the castle apart from my daughter and granddaughter’s room. 

Biting back a smile then, “I will be sure to my lord.” 

* * *

**Jon **

He was already hating the feeling of being the third wheel to Robb and Myrcella’s conversation, wanting nothing more than to retire, not to even bother with dinner. That was until she arrived, his eyes were followed her from the moment she entered the arms of Jaime Lannister. 

_ Great someone else to compete with for her attention. _He saw the way she looked at him, as her violet eyes made its way over towards Myrcella then back towards his. 

He wanted to kick himself then for riding away that morning without at least spending that morning with her and Rhaenys once more over breakfast. 

She turned away once more to something Jaime Lannister had said, Jon could see the man’s mouth moving but paid no attention to him, his focus was on her, only her! 

Watching in silence as Captain Jaime called over a servant who came from another room making a hand gesture for drinks. 

_ Drinks would be good; _ it will make it easier for him to talk to her. 

Only to frown after realizing she was not joining them. Wanting also to skip out on the drinks but, he promised he would keep an eye on Robb, opting to follow everyone else off, taking one last look towards where Daenerys was heading. 

Maybe he could speak with her aunt with Robb’s help since those two did talk and danced. 

He wasn’t even in the room when he felt a punch in his right arm, “I’ve been waiting to speak with you since you arrived, but was told you went to sleep.” 

Turning Jon's mouth went wide with an open grin, “uncle Arthur.” throwing his arms around the man he considered an uncle since Jon considered Ashara his aunt, also mother since she helped raise and changed and burped him, she would often remind him whenever Jon was brooding and didn’t wish to be disturbed. 

Arthur pulled away then with eyes wide open, “let me get a look at you, what has it been, three years now?” 

“More like four uncle Arthur.” 

Arthur nodded then, “you’ve grown into a man now, how is your mother?” Arthur took a sip from his glass then “still a frigid bitch?” 

Jon laughed at his uncle’s words, “you know you’re the only one she allows to call her that?” 

“I would’ve called her wife also if she actually gave me the time of day.” 

Running a hand through his hair then, “yea I always thought you two were more than friends whenever you came to see us over the years. But sadly, that was a child’s dream back then.” 

Arthur raised his glass then, “here’s to the bastard who broke your mother’s heart, making it impossible for anyone to thaw her frozen heart.” 

Before Jon could say anything else a pair of small hands came from behind Arthur then, “Uncle Arthur” the girl screeched from behind, as Arthur placed his glass on the table next to him.” 

“Rhaenys!” Jon watched as Arthur engulfed the girl’s small frame picking her up. 

“Jaime told me you and Daenerys were coming with Viserys, why I decided to stay until after Joffery’s name day.” 

“Where are my manners, Rhaenys I would like to introduce you to Jon Stark.” 

Rhaenys looked up and down on Jon before replying “we’ve met!” 

“You have? When was this?” 

“Last night at the Travelers Tavern, we had dinner together.” 

“Oh, you did.” 

Rhaenys slapped Arthur’s arm then, “nothing like that uncle. I wasn’t the only one there, besides lord Stark spent the remainder of the night speaking and dancing with Dany.” 

They both looked on Jon then waiting for him to say something but all he could do was croak out the words, “is Rhaenys your actual niece?” 

“No, just like you she calls me uncle, I know her father, he’s my superior.” 

Jon nodded, “kinda like me calling you uncle since your sister was basically a mother to me.” 

Jon noticed the sadness that passed between Arthur’s eyes, taking his glass up once more, “to Ashara.” 

Not wanting to dwell any longer on his sister, “where’s Dany? I see your ass of an uncle but I don’t see her.” 

Rhaenys looked Jon in the eyes, “she decided to rest up until dinner, which I am guessing will be soon. I should go find her and freshen myself up also.” 

Jon watched as Rhaenys went towards Jaime, only for the man to call over a servant. 

Arthur took another sip once more, “they’re good girls in case you were thinking to take one of them for a wife.” 

Jon was speechless then, not knowing what to say. 

He forced Jon to look over at the silver-haired man who stood next to both Tywin and Jaime, “watch out for that one, he’s a cunt, and will sell his sister and niece off to the highest bidder willing to take them off his hands. Jaime won’t cause Rhaegar would kill him, and he offers me something worse than death.” 

“I’ve heard rumors, about what Viserys has been doing to both girls, and I plan on finding out if true once I get both Daenerys and Rhaenys alone.” 

“What sort of rumors?” Jon asked holding his breath. 

“So far that he wants to marry Rhaenys off to Renly Baratheon.” Arthur watched the confused look on Jon’s face. 

“I’m guessing you know about him even so far in the north.” 

Everyone in the Seven Kingdom knows Renly only prefers men, Jon wanted to say but just nodded his head in understanding. 

“What’s the other rumor?” 

Arthur gripped his glass tighter, “that he’s been physically abusing both.” 

Jon’s right hand clenched and unclenched then, just the thought of Daenerys brother being physically abusive to both girls made his blood boil. Suddenly feeling a sense of kinship washing over him. 

“What can I do to help uncle?”   
“For now, you can get to know them, maybe even marrying one.” 

Jon gulped at that thought, he did not come south to find a wife, that’s what Robb wanted. 

But since meeting Daenerys, she has not left his thoughts even when they rode hard for Casterly Rock. 

Maybe the old gods wanted him here for a chance meeting to the woman who would be his. 

Shaking that thought. “I am sure, there are other lords who will be here willing to marry either.” 

“The Lannister’s hate the Targaryen’s, well except for Jaime and his brother Tyrion.” 

“Why would they hate them, but invite them here? That makes no sense uncle!” 

“Cersei wanted to marry Rhaenys father, years ago, but the man ran off and joined the navy instead. They also have a hate-love relationship with the Martell’s.” 

“Why is that?” Jon asked. 

“Rhaegar married Elia Martell, and they had Rhaenys before the ship she was on sank from iron-born pirates” 

“Fucking pirates” Jon seethed, before turning to ask, “what happened to Rhaenys father? Shouldn’t he be here to ward off his brother’s abuse against his daughter and sister?” 

Jon saw the same sad smile cross Arthur’s face once more, “Rhaegar hasn’t been the same in twenty years. His first wife died, and his second ran off a few months after they married. We even went to the Vale in search of her. But everyone we asked, said they knew of no Lya Stone. After a month we gave up and went back to Dorne to set sail for Myr.” 

“Why would his second wife run off?” 

Arthur clenched his jaw, “Rhaegar never told Lya he was married before, so when Lya was packing it seems she found his old marriage certificate and left their home, never to return. It basically broke Rhaegar to the point of hardly returning back to Westeros, I can could on one hand the number of times, he’s been back to Westeros since.” 

“I’m guessing he blames Westeros for everything that went bad in his life.” 

Arthur only nodded then. 

An hour before dinner was to be served Lady Olenna Tyrell arrived with her granddaughter Margaery Tyrell and her grandson Loras Tyrell. 

Jon observed the way Margaery eyes were fixated on Daenerys brother as he was off in the corner speaking with Wynafryd Manderly, while Wylla kept her distance. Acting as though she didn’t know either Robb or Jon. 

He didn’t even know both women were staying at Casterly Rock. 

Robb pretended he didn’t see them since he was still engulfed in conversation with Myreclla to even bother looking over towards Wylla._ Lucky man_, Jon thought, as Wynafryd kept making eye contact with him. 

He wanted to leave at that moment but was sure Wynafryd would probably just end up following him around, trying to make small talk. Thankfully the butler returned letting everyone know dinner was served, as he led all the guests towards the main dining hall. 

The doors opened to what looked like something a king or queen would call their own. The Lannister’s dining hall would put what they had Winterfell to shame.

Ashara had wanted to decorate every floor in the main castle of Winterfell from its gloomy state. But his grandfather refused. 

The more Jon looked around the Lannister's great hall, the more he realized just how much Winterfell needed a makeover. The Lannister's great hall was decorated in both gold and red, above the huge fireplace was a painting of Tywin Lannister and his twins along with his dead wife. Looking at the woman’s face Jon could see why Tywin had not remarried, the woman had piercing green eyes and hair like her daughter Cersei. 

To the left along with the windows that were covered in gold curtains, was a grand white piano with gold finishes. The carpet Jon could tell was Myrish. Turning then towards the door where Cersei walked in along with her son Joffery. 

Jon had not seen the boy since that morning when he was outside with his grandfather to greet both he and Robb. The boy barely looked at them or even acknowledged them even after Tywin told him the north was their biggest source of income, due to the trading of ironwood and ores, that were all located in the mountainous regions of the north. That was the thing that Jon never quite understood. The way many looked down on the men and women of the north. 

He would’ve laughed at the boy then; House Stark was richer than all the other southern houses. 

His uncle Brandon had made sure of that when they started opening trade with the other southern houses and the lords of Essos. 

The only difference between House Stark and House Lannister, they did not flaunt their wealth for all to see. 

He was brought out of his reverie then when Cersei Lannister cleared her throat asking everyone to take their proper seating. 

Even the table was grand Jon finally realized as he took a seat on the lion engraved chairs that were painted in gold with red cushioned seats. While the table Jon was sure was made out of marble and painted in gold. There was no way this table was made from gold. But then again the Lannister's enjoyed flaunting their wealth for all to see and know that they were rich. 

Looking down the table he noticed the sneer on Viserys face. He could tell the man was probably mad being seated next to the Manderly’s and Martell’s. 

Arthur sat next to Oberyn. He watched the way lady Olenna frowned at being seated across from Tommen clearly the woman would’ve preferred being closer to the hosts. Has the Tyrells sat in the middle, where Joffery sat across Margarey, and Myrcella sat across of Loras as they made small talk. 

Jon sat across from Cersei and right next to Jaime who sat the closest to his father since he was the heir. Has Jon took another look at the woman who sat across from Jaime, Daenerys was dressed in red with her hair pulled back in a braid, while Rhaenys sat opposite of Robb Stark, in a blue dress. 

Tyrion however was not there; the man was in the Stormlands. 

It didn’t take long for the servants to serve their first course of fish soup, that was way too fresh for Jon’s taste. Then they were served the main course of crab legs in salted butter, along with a side of roasted venison Tywin praised the north for providing when the Manderly’s arrived on their ship with enough game to last a month. 

It seemed as though lord Manderly still held his ambitions of marrying his granddaughters to great houses. 

Dinner was finally over and it was on the desert where the small talk would finally take place, as the servants brought out blood pudding along with brandy in small cups. 

But sadly, it seems the only ones who were talking were the Martell’s while Tywin spun his drink around before swallowing it. 

“We should leave the women to have their small talks while the rest of us should retire on the terrace. He turned towards his butler then, telling the man to bring out the cigars. 

“I recently got these sent here from Essos, Jon do you partake?” 

“Sorry my lord but I don’t, but I will join you all out on the terrace.” 

Jon laughed as Robb started chocking on the cigar he decided to try, as Oberyn knocked him against the back, “these aren’t for green boy’s friend.” 

Jon could tell the man only meant it as a jest, as conversations turned to something else. 

“Lord Robb, I’ve seen the way you and my granddaughter have been conversing, an alliance between both our houses would make us all even richer.” Jon watched as Tywin turned to him saying the last part, as he took another pull from his cigar. 

“Please father not this, the night is still young” Jaime replied as Tywin scowled at him. 

“The night is young but you Jaime, I can’t say the same for, especially when you still won’t take a wife and produce heirs.” 

“I told you already father, I just ended my engagement to Lynesse I need to time.” 

The old lion huffed his annoyance then, “you can get over her by marrying another, lady Margaery is here pick her.” 

Jon noticed the frown on Viserys face as both Arthur and Oberyn were too busy observing the young man with the shifty eyes he came to know as Quentyn Martell. 

“You can’t be serious father, she’s Lynesse’s niece, that is out of the question.” 

“Then marry one of the Targaryen’s then, they’re both beautiful women.” 

“Rhaegar is my superior officer and friend father, I can’t marry his sister or daughter.” 

That only seemed to upset the old lion as he growled, “fine, I will marry one of them then, so I can get an heir willing to take up the responsibilities that comes with this house. Daenerys is a vision and would make any man happy. But seems too timid for my taste.” 

What he said seemed to upset Oberyn then. “I will not allow my niece to marry you Tywin. She’s far too young for you. Dorne will not accept this.” 

“Lucky for me, it’s not your choice since her uncle is the one seeking a hand for his niece.” 

Jon noticed how dark Oberyn’s eyes became, as the man walked out. 

Arthur looked at Jaime then as Twyin told Viserys he was willing to open negotiation for Rhaenys becoming his second wife. 

Which only seemed to please the poor excuse of a man. 

I will go and talk to my niece later when everyone retires my lord and open negotiations in the morning after breakfast. 

Tywin nodded then as Viserys left. 

“You can’t be serious father, she’s a girl to twenty-two and you are old enough to be her grandfather. 

“And you need to learn the responsibilities that come with this house, and if you won’t marry and give me heirs then I will just have to do it myself.” Jon watched as Tywin stormed out followed by Jaime. 

“This is bad” Robb finally spoke breaking the silence. 

“We need to get them out of here.” Arthur hissed not taking his eyes off Jon. 

“Even if we did, where would they go? They can’t go back home, and you said Rhaneys father was in Volantis uncle.” 

“You can take them north with you, no one would suspect since neither of you has shown any of the girl's interest.” 

What Arthur said only seemed to get Robb’s attention, “how do you propose us getting them out of here, if you haven’t noticed we rode here.” 

Arthur shook his head then, “can the Manderly’s be trusted to take the girls north.” 

Jon only huffed at that as he crossed his arms, while Robb clenched his jaws. 

“The Manderly’s are ambitious cunts.” Robb replied, “you’re better off trusting a whore than those people. They would take both only to circle back to Casterly Rock just for their ambitions.” 

Arthur hissed then, “what kind of friend would I be if I sat back and watched Viserys destroy Rhaenys for his greedy ambitions.” 

Arthur turned towards the port city, “stay here and observe what happens, I am going to see if I can find a ship sailing for Essos tonight.” 

Jon sent a silent prayer to the old gods then begging there were no ships leaving for Essos. 

Robb turned to him then, “what do you think?” 

“I think we should do as uncle Arthur said, observe until he gets back.” Jon turned then to walk back inside as Robb closed in next to him. 

* * *

** Viserys **

He could not contain his excitement as he watched the way Oberyn scowled at him whispering in Arianne’s ear’s, which only made the woman send a threatening look his way. He didn’t care regardless of what she had to say to him. He already got from her what he wanted the many times he bedded Arianne. 

He searched the room once more, he would need to find her, only her! 

His eyes then locked on the heart faced beauty who stole his heart three years ago, only to stump on it. 

He would show her now, he would show all of them. 

Taking two glasses from a servant, he made his way towards her. She was a vision in the royal blue gown with rose petal designs as she stood talking to her brother since neither Joffery nor Jaime Lannister, paid her any mind. 

Turning to her brother then, as the young man made a face at him. 

“Hello Margaery do you mind if we spoke?” he turned to her rother then, “alone!” 

Viserys waited for him to leave which he didn’t until Margaery let him know she was fine. 

“What is it you want Vis?” Margaery asked as she looked around the room looking if anyone of interest was watching them speak. 

He handed her a drink, only for her to refuse. 

“Fine more for me then.” Viserys drank both glasses down in one gulp as Margaery frowned, wondering if Viserys was drunk since all it seemed he did the entire night was drink and watch her 

“What you do want Viserys? you still haven’t answered” 

“Why answer when you know what it is I seek?” 

“We’ve discussed this already, you know my grandmother, doesn’t want us to marry. You have nothing to offer the daughter of Mace Tyrell.” 

“Viserys was upset then, “fuck your grandmother and your oaf of a father.” 

Margaery chuckled then, “you always spoke whatever it is that you felt the needed to say.” 

“And you always loved it along with other things, if I do recall.” 

She scowled at him then, “I was a dumb girl who gave her maidenhead to a dumb Targaryen. Let us leave what we shared in the past.” 

Placing her hand on his cheek then, as Viserys leaned into her warmth, “what we had was special, but my family will never accept an offer to you.” 

He grasped her hand before she could walk away. “you are mine and I am yours.” 

She hissed at him then, “play weddings aren’t real weddings Viserys. We were both young and stupid. Now you need to move on and find someone on your level.” 

She knew then what she said hurt him, as much has it hurt her to say while watching Viserys storm off. 

Has her eyes fell on her grandmother then, who did not seem pleased with her at that moment. 

He was mumbling to himself as he took two steps at a time on the staircase. Margaery had stumped on his heart once more, but this time. He did not let it get him down, not when Tywin offered to marry Rhaenys. 

He would need to request a great dowry for his niece, which in turn only makes Daenerys dowry go up even higher. Lannister shit gold, everyone knew this. Rubbing his hands together a man like Tywin held weight over all of Westeros. It would only push house Targaryen status to a major house if he was able to receive at least a dowry of ten thousand gold a year. 

Rhaegar refused the man’s daughter, surely, he will be willing to part with that much just to secure the hand of the daughter of the man who burned house Lannister denying them what they normally can buy. 

Bursting the door open then as he scowled at the room, it was way bigger than his and had a terrace at that. 

Looking at both his niece and sister finally, “I have wonderful news Rhaenys, you will be marrying Tywin Lannister once he approves of what I will request of your dowry. 

Before Viserys could continue, he saw Rhaenys put the brush down she was using to brush Dany’s hair. 

“No, I refuse it!” she barked out then. 

Has Viserys stepped closer, Rhaenys could smell the alcohol on him, but she would not cower to him, not here where she knew her uncle would be on his best behavior. 

“What did you say?” Viserys sneered. 

But Rhaenys only held her head up higher, “I said I refuse!” 

Before she could say another word Visery hand had already struck her. 

“You will listen to me, or so help me Rhaenys Targaryen, I will beat you.” 

“I will not listen to you” 

He slapped her even harder this time as Daenerys tried pushing her brother off. “stop it Viserys.” 

It was of no use; her brother was drunk and mad with rage. 

“Get off me slut” he slapped Dany across the face, as she fell backward against the Vanity, hitting her head against the hard surface, falling unto the floor unresponsive. 

He removed his belt then hitting Rhaenys over her back. “You will marry the old lion, or I swear to the gods I will sell you to one of those pirates, so each can take turns raping you.” 

Even though her screams it seemed no one heard them, this room was too far away from where the other guests slept. Tywin had placed them both on one of the top towers of Casterly Rock, that overlooked everything. It was a servant who told them this room belonged to the old lion’s wife whenever she wanted to get away. 

* * *

** Rhaneys **

She was still in pain from the hits Viserys gave her as she motioned her body towards Dany who was still not moving. 

“Dany are you ok?” Still nothing. Sitting up then as she moved closer towards her aunt cradling her head in her lap, “Dany please you have to wake up, we need to get out of here.” 

Her aunt still made no movements. Has fresh tears ran down her eyes. She needed Dany to wake up, they needed to get out of here before Viserys returned to finish what he started. 

Carefully resting Dany’s head on the rug, Rhaenys ran over towards their things, rummaging through their belongings, she needed to get Dany out of her small clothes and dressed. 

She would rather throw herself off the terrace than marry that old lion. 

Taking another glance over her aunt more before she putting breeches on, they stole from servant quarters of Dragonstone. She hurried and got dressed, looking at Dany who still remained motionless, but she was breathing. 

* * *

** Jon **

“I don’t like this” Jon turned to Robb then who nodded is a response, they both had watched what transpired between Viserys and the Tyrell. Before the man left walking out like a mad man. 

“We need to go see what’s going on Robb” 

Robb turned to his cousin then, “you know we can’t just burst in their room, right? We have to wait until he returns.” 

“I can’t not after what Arthur told me” 

Robb looked at Jon then confused as to what his cousin was saying, “what are you trying to say, Jon?” 

“Arthur believes Viserys has been abusing both Rhaenys and Daenerys, and I can’t seem to shake this feeling that he’s hurting them.” 

Before Robb could say anything else, they saw Viserys enter the room once more grabbing a drink from one of the servants. The man looked wilder than he did before he left. 

“I’m going up there” Jon whispered as Robb followed him also. 

“Seven hells how far away did Tywin put them from everyone else?”   
“I overheard Jaime at dinner telling Daenerys about the room, who it belonged to.” 

“If Viserys did something, would no one hear,” Robb replied as they went up the last steps towards the tallest tower. 

Jon did not want to think about it as he knocked on the door. 

“Maybe, they’re asleep Jon, they did retire early.” 

Jon knocked once more as he heard a muffled voice asking who was there. 

“Lord Stark my lady, I just wanted to come to see, if you and your aunt were ok.” 

There were no words spoken until Jon heard the latch unlock, there in front of him stood Rhaenys, her eyes were bloodshot red like she had been crying. 

“We need to help Dany” She fumbled out her words as Jon didn’t know what overtook him as he pushed the door open only to find Daenerys on the floor, in her sleeping attire. 

Running towards her then, “what happened?” he did not mean to yell at Rhaenys but his blood was running hot then. 

Checking to make sure she was still breathing. 

“She’s still breathing but it’s faint.” 

Robb came in from behind shutting the door in time to catch Rhaenys as her legs buckled, “we need to leave and get them to safety before that cunt returns” Robb hissed 

Jon laid Daenerys head down, as his fists clenched and unclenched, noticing the red bruise above bruised lips. 

“Everyone is downstairs still in the great hall.” Jon turned to Robb then, “saddle two horses Robb, we need to get them out of here.” 

Robb shook his head, “We can’t leave with them. Tywin would send his men after us. And Viserys could say we did this to them.” 

“We’ll take them down to Lannisport then, didn’t uncle Arthur say he would go find a boat to take them to Essos?” 

That only seemed to get Rhaenys to talk, “uncle Arthur sent you?” 

“He asked us to watch your brother, in case he tried something,” Robb replied. 

Jon turned to Robb once more, “you need to go get those horses saddled, Rhaenys can you finish putting something on her? so we can take her out before anyone else notices us.” 

“Rhaenys held onto Robb’s hand before he could leave. “The guards would only see; we should take the servant tunnels. It also leads out by the stables.” 

Jon nodded then, “we will wait outside until you get your aunt dressed” 

Jon placed Daenerys over the shoulders as they went down another flight of stairs into a side door that led to a room that seemed no one had slept in for years. 

Telling them of the times, they came here when they were smaller, Myrcella was the one who showed them the servant tunnels when they wanted to find a quick way to get away from either Viserys or Joffery. 

It didn’t take long until they were by the stables, as Jon both Jon and Robb found their mounts. 

“We shouldn’t go out the front entrance, come there’s a back way that leads out to Lannisport.” 

“How do you know all of this” Robb asked as he watched Jon trying to straddle Daenerys next to him. 

“We were planning to escape and runoff, to Essos, where my father lives, if Viserys forced any of us to marry.” 

“We should go, my lady, maybe uncle Arthur as secured you both a ship already.” 

Rhaenys nodded at Jon then, as she led them away from where the guards were. 

He was cloaked after paying a man five gold coins for the smelly cloak. It didn’t matter to him, he was looking for Arthur if not, he would secure a ship for both women. 

He noticed the Manderly ship docked, he would need to avoid going close in case someone spotted him. 

There were no ships leaving for Essos until a few days, but there was one leaving for Riverlands. 

Making his way back to them, “My lady, I wasn’t able to find you both a ship that was leaving for Essos tonight.” 

He saw the defeated look on Rhaenys then as he continued, “I did find a ship leaving soon for the Riverlands.” 

“If you want, I can pay for a cabin for both you and Daenerys. You can both stay at the Inn at the Crossroads. From there If you want, I can send word to Winterfell tonight to have my men escort you both north until uncle Arthur can get you both to Essos.” 

Rhaenys wanted to cry then as she wrapped her arms around Jon, “you have helped us more than anyone else Lord Stark.” 

“Does that mean you will take my offer?” Jon asked waiting for a reply as Robb held on to Daenerys. 

“Yes, I will gladly accept. We will pay you back.” Rhaenys reached for the gold pouch around her waist. 

Jon stopped her before she could, “I’m just helping uncle Arthur, we are basically family if you think about it since we are both close to the same man.” 

Before she could say another word, Robb spoke out, “we need to get them on the ship and get back to Casterly Rock before someone notices us missing.” 

Jon paid the captain of the ship a little extra for a larger cabin for both women, as he helped Rhaenys to get Daenerys settled, “I spoke with the captain, the ship's healer is from Volantis but speaks a little common in the common tongue, he should be visiting you both by the end of the night to come and check on Daenerys.” 

Jon took one last look on the silver-haired lady, before taking his leave. 

“Lord Stark wait” 

Turning back to face Rhaneys once more, “how can I ever repay you?” 

“Keep her safe, and give no one your last names, when my men come for you at the Crossroads Inn. Here I forgot, take this” Jon handed Rhaenys then a small pouch with gold inside. 

“I can’t” she replied 

“You must my lady, there’s no telling how long it might take my men to arrive in the Riverlands.” 

“I will send a letter also to my mother telling her you both are from Lys; in case anyone asks questions about your aunt.” 

Rhaenys smiled, “lucky for you we both speak high and bastard Valyrian.” 

“Good” Jon replied as he looked once more at Daenerys and back towards Rhaenys "geros ilas Rhaenys"

Rhaenys smiled at the sound of Jon's northern accent when he told her bye in valyrian. 

The ship didn’t take long to sail out of Lannisport, “what now?” Robb asked. 

“We find Arthur and let him know what happened.” 

“Does that mean we have to stay for Joffery’s name day feast?” 

Jon only nodded his reply, “we have to, so no one suspects we had anything to do with their disappearance.” 

“We should leave once Joffery’s name day feast is over.” 

“Don’t worry Robb, I plan to leave the same night after the celebration, we’ll be riding hard for Winterfell after.” 

Arthur was standing outside the stables when both returned, “where did you two go, I was searching for you both.” 

“I decided to go for a ride and Robb followed me.” 

Jaime chuckled then, “there’s no need to lie, I’m sure you both came out here trying to get away from all that’s happening inside.” 

“We should all get back inside before they miss us.” Jaime chuckled as Jon looked over at Robb. 

Jon stopped Arthur before he went back inside, as Robb did a sweep around making sure no one was there listening. 

“Where did you go uncle Arthur? We left for the docks in case you were down there.” 

“I was, but I couldn’t find a ship sailing to Essos leaving tonight.” 

“I should go speak with the girls, let them know of my plans, and smuggle them out. Jaime as already agreed.” 

“They’re not there.” 

“What you mean they’re not there Jon?” 

“We did as you said and watched Viserys, he left for a while, and once he returned, we went upstairs to make sure they were fine since Viserys looked as though he did something.” 

Arthur stopped Jon then, “what are you saying Jon? Tell me?” 

Jon looked away as memories of seeing Daenerys laid out on the floor made him see red once more. 

“Rhaenys was crying and she looked as though Viserys had done something to her, but she wouldn’t tell us, but Daenerys” Jon caught his breath trying to control the rage that was in him. 

Arthur shook him, “what of Daenerys Jon?” 

“She was laid out on the ground not moving uncle,” Jon yelled out as he saw Arthur’s purple eyes grow wild. 

“I’m going to kill him” Arthur made to leave but Jon and Robb held him back. 

“We managed to get them out of here and on a ship to the Riverlands. I need to send a raven at once to Winterfell and instruct my mother to have an escort of guards to receive them and bring them north.” 

Arthur looked back on Jon once more, before pulling both him and Robb in a bear hug. 

“I’m thankful for what you both have done, but Jon you need to send that scroll right away before Tywin realizes they aren’t here and have each scroll read.” 

“The north is the best place for them right now, no one in the south meddles with northern affairs or goes there.” 

Jon sighed as all three made their back inside. Everyone was still in the same room, as Jon observed the looks the Martell’s threw towards the Lannister’s while the man Jon wanted nothing more than to pound in the face, was still getting drunk with his wild eyes focused on the rose of Highgarden. 


	6. Things to Come

The loud sounds coming from outside his room door, from the hallways of Casterly Rock for the last hour, only managed to wake Jon from the little sleep he received the night before.

He didn’t have to guess what was happening. He already knew. Both he and Robb had a part in it.

He guessed lord Tywin would probably have his servants and guards search the lower guest rooms first, before having them search where the other lords and ladies were staying. 

Jon sat back relaxing, waiting for a knock to finally come to his door. He was happy for his part in helping both women escape Viserys clutches, no longer his to use or abuse.

He did not understand why any man would hit any woman, as his hands clenched and unclenched. It took all his will power not to punch the man in the face when he and Robb returned inside with Arthur the night before.

If they were in Winterfell, he sure would’ve, punched and kicked the man out of the North. Tell him he was no longer welcomed there.

But this was the Westerlands and not the North, he was a guest at Lord Tywin’s request, and would remain civil. Unless Viserys tried him.

A knock came to the door before he could dwell any longer on his thoughts, on what he would do to Viserys.

Jon rose to go answer the door and see who it was. 

“Who’s there?” he called out, hearing a man’s voice call back to him. 

“M'lord, the lord of Casterly Rock as asked that everyone meet in the great hall.” 

_ Of course, he does. _

When Jon finally opened the door, he saw a fairly large man with long brown hair pulled back and blue eyes that stared into his dark grey eyes standing outside his chamber.

The man looked over Jon before side-eyeing a glimpse inside. 

“Looking for something specific? Jon asked as the man looked back at him. 

“Sorry, milord, right this way, I will escort you out into the great hall.” 

“Am I allowed to at least put something more appropriate on?” Jon asked as the man looked at what he had on. Which was basically just a pair of sleeping pants. Since the heat of the south forced him to sleep with no shirt on. 

“Fine but you will need to hurry though m’lord, the master of this house doesn’t like waiting.” 

“Sure, he does,” Jon responded mockingly, as he slammed the door in the man’s face.

Putting his shirt and breeches on along with his boots. Jon went over towards the mirror making sure he at least looked presentable in front of all the other lords and ladies.

By the time he opened his door back, there were now two other men standing outside his door. 

One had hair and eyes like a Lannister but, he looked around the age of Joffrey. The other was a mountain of a man with burn marks at one side of his face. 

The smaller man who looked Lannister introduced himself as Lancel and led the way downstairs. 

“I’m deeply sorry for the inconvenience lord Stark, but my uncle requires everyone to be present inside the castle to meet in the great hall.” 

Jon gave him a curt smile, as he continued walking alongside Lancel. 

Once downstairs Jon noticed his cousin sitting next to Arthur, who still seemed to be half asleep. 

It seemed as though Arthur must have stayed up the rest of the night worrying about Dany and Rhaenys. He couldn't fault the man. He was sure Arthur would've done the same if it was either Robb or himself.

“Thank you for escorting me, I see my cousin is already here.” Jon nodded to the man before walking over towards Robb and Arthur. 

Arthur greeted him first then his cousin, as Jon looked around to see who else was present. 

The Tyrells were there, as he watched them keenly chatting with the women from house Manderly. 

The Martell’s seemed to be in their own world, all three had wine glasses in hand already drinking. 

Then he heard a shriek as the doors flew open, and Dany’s brother came rushing in alongside the Lannister’s and Baratheon’s.

_ When did they get here? _

He had not seen lord Robert Baratheon in years, not since his uncle took him on a visit to the Stormlands to discuss trading copper ores. It also seemed the man put on even more weight. He was even fatter than he remembered.

Behind him stood his younger brother Renly Baratheon who kept his eyes lowered only glimpsing once over towards Loras Tyrell. 

It’s a shame Stannis no longer spoke to any of his brothers. Not since Robert tried forcing the man to marry into House Florent. 

Stannis had told both he and Robb, that the woman in question was Selyse Florent and that the woman was mad! 

Even going as far as to warn both of them to never marry someone your family wants you to take as your wife, without finding out about them first. 

Jon recalled how pissed Stannis was when he learned why his brother wanted him to marry Selyse. 

It turned out Robert slept with Selyse's cousin, Delena Florent, and wanted to appease their family. 

In the end, Delena gave birth to Robert’s son a baseborn boy named Edric Storm. Stannis told them. 

_ For all Robert’s faults, the man did take care of all his baseborn children, Jon thought to himself. _

At least he did when it came to the three Jon knew of. 

Gendry Waters lived in the Crownlands where Robert set him up with a shop where he sold weapons.

Mya Stone lived in the Vale and was married to a lord of a minor house. 

And Edric remained in the Stormlands, he was never permitted around Cersei or her children.

Before Jon could dwell in his thoughts any longer, he watched as Viserys, walked over towards Oberyn Martell, yelling that he wanted his sister and niece back. 

The Martell man just sat in his chair, spinning his drink. There was no expression on his face. 

He just watched Viserys with darkened eyes. 

It was Tywin who spoke next after lady Olenna demanded to know why she and her family were mistreated and demanded to leave their chamber rooms at once, only to be marched down to the great hall. 

Lord Tywin walked over towards the fire, rubbing his hands next to the flames, before speaking. 

“It as come to my attention, that both Targaryen girls seemed to have vanished with no one seeing them leave.” 

Tywin turned around once more, facing everyone in the room. “I don’t take pleasure in having my servants search my guest's chambers or your belongings. 

Lady Olenna huffed at that statement. 

“Maybe Rhaenys saw no pleasure in taking you for a husband, the poor girl probably ran off with her aunt.” 

Jon could see the wheels turning in Tywin’s head the moment Robert bellowed in laughter. 

“I am sure you would take great pleasure if I took your granddaughter’s hand instead,” Tywin replied, which only seemed to amuse the older Tyrell. 

Jon’s eyes then moved to Viserys who looked defeated at hearing such things. 

“You can’t marry Margaery; you already gave me your word, you would marry my niece.” 

Viserys cowered when the old lion’s emerald eyes fell over him. 

“I gave you my word on nothing. Need I remind you that you are a guest in my home, and I will not suffer your words under my roof.” Tywin barked out.

His words only seemed to ignite a fire in Viserys lilac eyes. “You’re right, this is your house, a house that seemed to let two women walk out with no one knowing where they are!” 

“Maybe they ran away.” 

Jon turned to see the smirk on Oberyn as he took a sip from his cup. “I wouldn’t blame my niece or her aunt from running away, not after what I heard you have been doing. But I will say. You better make sure these rumors are not true for your sake, Dorne doesn't take lightly those who rape and beat women.” 

The room was stunned by what Oberyn said, well everyone but the Lannister’s, it seemed they knew what Viserys did to the two women who were left in his care. 

This only seemed to make Jon not even want to stay any longer at Casterly Rock, and the worse part of all this, he forgot to send a raven north to Winterfell to have his men escort the Targaryen’s to Winterfell. 

Jon turned as the doors once more flung open, wherein came a man so tall and hardened, Jon wondered if the man came from a family of giants. He was burly with facial hair that seemed to cover most of his face. 

“Ahh Clegane, finally you’re back, did you find the two Targaryen women?” 

The man in question took two strides towards lord Tywin stopping just an earshot away, as he spoke. 

“We found no trace of the women lord Tywin, not even at Lannisport where we also checked the ships before they left my lord.” 

Those words only seemed to enrage Viserys as his voice sounded more like shrieks to Jon. 

Viserys turned around blaming everyone for the two women leaving in the middle of the night. 

Jon watched as even Joffrey seemed to get a chuckle at the madness the man spewed. 

While the rose of Highgarden, hid her face away not wanting to look at the man. 

Since the day Jon saw her watching Viserys speaking to another woman, he could tell there must have been something between the two. 

Not to mention the interaction the two had with each other the night before. 

Another knock came, as the elderly maester of Casterly Rock walked in holding a scroll in hand while passing it over to Lord Tywin, who opened it at once. 

The man’s lips curled as his brows raised reading over the scroll before handing it back over towards his maester. 

Jon thought the man would’ve left after his lord handed him the scroll until he saw the maester hand the letter off to Leona Manderly. 

He could see the shocked expression on Leona’s face, as both her daughters looked on. 

“Is this how you treat your guests my lord by reading their scrolls? Whatever happened to guest rights?” 

“Forgive me, but after last night's events, I will be looking over each and everyone’s scrolls in case any of you know where the Targaryen girls have vanished off to.” He stopped before continuing. “I have been friends with their family for years, and I doubt Aerys would be pleased to know his daughter and granddaughter have gone missing under my roof and under my protection.” He explained to everyone present. 

But Leona was not pleased with Lord Tywin’s answer, as she huffed out. 

“And why would we aid these women my lord? Our ship is still docked at Lannisport, and I am sure you have had your men search every corner of the ship.”   


The old lion seemed to take pleasure in what he had to say before even saying it. 

“To get rid of the competition you and your family thinks are here from the other ladies, and from what I have read in your scroll, it seems to me. Your family at White Harbor as ambitions for every lord currently present, not only my son and grandson.” 

Both Arianne and Oberyn seemed to get a chuckle from house Manderly being called out. 

And this was why, Jon banned the Manderly’s from Winterfell, for _their damn ambitions. _

The woman only huffed at that as she turned to Jon. 

“Lord Stark, what have you to say? Are you just going to stand there and allow this to happen to us?” Leona barked then. 

His cousin made to say something, but Jon stopped him, he would not argue in front of not one but two other liege lords that were present along with their heirs. 

“No, I don’t intend to.” 

The woman smiled, as Jon continued. 

“You should work things out with the lord of the Westerlands, you came here with your daughters on your own accord. I don’t intend on having lord Tywin search any scrolls my uncle decides to send here on the Wilding issue in the North. I myself, my cousin and our men will leave at once, you and your daughters can decide what you want to do.” 

The smile that was once on Leona’s face quickly evaporated into a frown. 

Before Jon could leave, the old lion looked once more on him, getting his attention. “I am sure what transpired here won't alter our trade agreements, since you need the weapons we supply for your Wilding invasion.” 

Business was business, and as much as he wanted to tell Tywin off, he knew both needed each other. 

“This does not hurt our deal, the North needs your weapons, just like you need our ores and ironwood.” 

Before Jon could leave, the Martell’s also made their upcoming leave Be known. 

“My family will leave for Dorne at once. I came to see my niece and since she is not here, there is no reason for house Martell to stay.” 

Jon watched as the Dornish left the room, as Arthur turned to Jaime letting him know, he also was leaving. Which the man only nodded in acceptance. 

Jon wanted to laugh at that moment, even after Leona Manderly huffed about being disrespected and wanting her liege lord to say something. Neither she nor her daughters made any attempts to leave. Not even the Tyrells bothered to move. 

*****

Unlike the rest, both Jon and Robb made sure to visit lord Tywin before leaving. By the time the afternoon came around, The Martell’s had already left on their ship. Arthur left, but not with the Martell’s he would be meeting Jon and his men on the Kingsroad to Winterfell. 

Jon sat in Tywin’s solar along with Robb as they waited for the old lion.

Jon’s eyes roamed over all the paper works and antics the old lion seemed to keep in his solar, there was also a portrait of his wife. 

The door opened as both lord Tywin and his maester both entered.

“My apology in keeping you both waiting.” Tywin took a seat across from them as he lit a cigar, then offered both one. 

Jon watched as his cousin followed by taking one, as he coughed from pulling too hard when Tywin lit it.

“I wanted to apologize to you both for Viserys. I’ve known their family for years. And as I am sure you both can understand. It’s upsetting when your guests disappear into thin air with no one knowing where they went off to.” 

“I understand,” Jon replied. “I would’ve done the same, minus reading other people’s scrolls.” 

Tywin only nodded his head in understanding. “Ok now onto business, the shipment of ores you had sent here from White Harbor wasn’t enough for the demands coming in from Essos. Plus, we have opened negotiations with the lords of Norvos, it seems they are having a difficult time with the Dothraki and require more weapons.” 

Jon nodded his head in understanding, “I will see what I can do, but I would need to send a letter off to house Karstark before I leave here to make sure they start mining extra ores with your previous order.” 

Both men shook hands on their agreement as Jon handed his scroll off to Tywin’s maester. 

“I will have it sent off at once lord Stark.” The master offered as he walked out of the solar.

"We will be leaving also." Jon offered as both he and Robb stood. 

*****

They were saddling their horses to leave when Jon turned to Robb. “Did you end up finding anyone of interest?” 

Robb only seemed to shake his head, “I thought northern women were bad and cutthroat, it seems it’s the same no matter if you’re north or south.” 

“What of Myrcella, you two seemed to have hit it off.” 

His cousin scowled at him as he leaned in next to Jon whispering, “If she’s anything like her mother, I am sure I will have dodged a bullet. Plus, we had nothing in common. It wouldn’t have worked.” 

Jon seemed to get a chuckle out of that as he turned to his men. “We ride hard for Winterfell.” 

He did not want to say Riverlands, in case someone was listening to them. 

*****

Lord Tywin watched from the distance as the Stark men left with their liege lord. 

As he went to take a seat with a smile on his face. Nothing happens in Casterly Rock without lord Tywin knowing. He knew both Stark men had snuck the Targaryen girls out. His business dealing with the Starks was what would keep his silence unless the young man did something to any of the young women that would bring them to any harm, yet he knew the young man wasn't the type and would say nothing on the matter unless it was to their parents and no one else. He would not ruin what house Lannister and house Stark had. Not when it made both families extremely rich. 

“May I ask what it is that seems to have brought a smile on your face father?” His daughter asked sitting across from him with a teacup in hand. 

Her father eased back in his chair as he rested his back his hands clasped together, “the deal I signed with the lord Stark promises to increase our fortune ten folds.” 

*****

Dany stirred in bed as Rhaneys reached for her, holding her close. “Easy Dany, you took quite a hit, you still your rest.” 

She watched as Dany motioned her for something to drink, “you want the water?” When Dany nodded, Rhaenys helped her with the cup, as she eagerly drank down all the water. After she was done, Dany eased back on the bed. 

“Where are we?” Dany finally asked. 

“We are on our way to the Riverlands; after we arrive there, we will leave for Winterfell once lord Stark’s men arrive to take us there. I also have some black hair dye, if you want to color it until we get north.” 

Dany had a quizzical look on her as she arched her brows. “I don’t understand, why are we heading north and not east towards Essos?” 

Rhaenys went to lay next to her then, “because when you hit your head, I tried to get you to wake up but you didn’t. I don’t know how lord Stark knew something was wrong, but he and his cousin were at our chamber door in no time after Viserys

They both helped us escape. I know if they weren't there, I would not be able to take you down all those steps alone, with you not being awake.” 

Dany relaxed in Rhaenys arms, “do you think, he will want something from us?” 

“I don’t know, but he gave me extra gold, to use while we stay at the Inn at the Crossroads.” 

“We should thank him, especially if he takes us into his service, he told me if his mother or anyone asks, we should tell them we are from Lys and only speak Valyrian.” 

Dany looked at her niece, “if we only speak Valyrian, how would anyone believe a lord would hire two women from Lys who speak no word of the common tongue, especially when Lys is known for their pleasure brothels. Don’t you think the men and women of the north might suspect we are more than maids? Especially his mother?” 

These were questions Dany needed answers for before she stepped foot in Winterfell’s castle. 

“Maybe one of us should marry him or his cousin since you are so concerned about what the people in the North may think of us.” 

“At least we know he’s kind and was willing to help us escape. We can always leave for White Harbor and find a ship going to Essos. Plus at least, I know the man isn’t dumb and can speak high Valyrian, even though it does sound funny rolling off his northern tongue” Rhaenys replied. 

She then made a jest to her aunt.

“If anything Dany, you can always marry him if he asks” Rhaenys teased as Dany slapped her hand away. 

“I doubt he will, lord Stark probably as every young lady vying for his heart in the north already. Or maybe he already as someone.” 

Rhaenys let out a sigh, “I doubt he does, I saw the way he looks at you and how he kept you close next to him while you weren’t awake.” 

“At least we know if he does take your hand in marriage Dany, we could live in the north, no one in the south goes there.” 

“And we all know why Rhaenys; didn’t your uncle tell you how cold it gets in the north?” 

Rhaenys sighed 'that man will go anywhere, and fuck anything just to taste what is out there to be offered and plucked." 

Both seemed to get a laugh out of that, as Rhaenys picked up the book next to her the captain had offered her when he came to check in on Dany and her. 

“Do you plan on reading me a story dear niece?” 

“Only if you shut up and stop calling me that, “I’m four years older than you by the way.” 

“Indeed, you are” Dany yawned, as she curled up closer next to Rhaenys as her niece began reading to her.


	7. And Now We Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did by pass certain points of the story with Arthur talking to Jon about marrying Dany, so the realm doesn't think she ran off to be Jon's bedwarmer in The North.  
Didn't think anyone wanted to know those parts, why I started it at the point of them marrying each other.  
If you guys prefer me starting it where Arthur talks to Jon and Dany agreeing, I will add it to chapter.  
Merry Christmas to you all.

It’s been a week since they arrived at the Inn at the Crossroads, after the ship, they left Lannisport on, brought them to the Riverlands.

From there they had to take a carriage to where they currently were. 

Dany was playing with her food like always from where she sat across from Rhaenys. 

Both kept their heads down and covered under their cloaks, eating the meal being served for dinner that night. It wasn’t anything she had ever eaten before. But then again most of the meals that were being served at the Inn, she had never tried before, everything was hearty and filling. 

The young man who normally recommended the meals they ate daily, kept coming over towards them, asking questions about where they were from? and what brought them to the Riverlands? 

It was always the same questions every day. The boy even picked up on their accents and knew they were from the Crownlands.

He also shared he hailed from the Crownlands himself, Fleabottom in Kings Landing to be exact. 

Dany didn’t know what to make of the boy who introduced himself as Hotpie, or why he kept coming back to their table when there were other tables filled with patrons, she was sure needed the ale he kept offering them, even when their cups were still filled. 

Her niece at that moment was humming as she ate. The poor boy seemed to think she was trying to get his attention. 

Dany chuckled when her niece told the boy she was humming to whatever the bard was playing. 

That only led the boy to sit next to her, telling her of all the bards that visited the Inn at any given time. 

After an hour, the boy finally rose after the Tavern owner called to get him to go bake more kidney pies and fresh bread. 

“Well, it seems duty calls.” He offered his goodbyes before getting up. 

“I thought he would never leave,” Rhaenys grumbled as she took another sip from her cup. 

“We should head back upstairs; I don’t think lord Stark’s men are coming to the Inn today Rhaenys.” 

Her niece only agreed as they both made their way upstairs. It was already late and they had been doing the same thing every day since being there. It was like clockwork; the young man would see them and strike up a conversation with them, even when they ignored him, or asked if he wasn't scared he'd get fired and replaced. But it never seemed to work.

They weren’t inside their room for an hour when a knock came to the door, as Dany placed the brush in her hand down, whispering to Rhaenys. “Please tell me the boy didn’t follow us upstairs to talk to us again at an hour?"

Her niece only shrugged as she got up from the small vanity to conceal her small clothes with a robe, as Dany did the same. 

“Who is it?” Rhaenys called out as they both heard the boy's voice on the other side. 

“Send him away.” Dany pleaded. 

Rhaenys cleared her throat then, sounding annoyed. “I’m sorry Hotpie but, we’ve already gone to bed.” 

Her niece looked back at her when she heard muffled voices, as another knock came at the door. 

“Rhaenys is that you?” 

“Arthur?” Rhaenys called out as she opened the door at once, as both Arthur, Robb, and Jon walked inside their small room. 

Dany could see Jon’s eyes fall on her at that moment as she tried offering the man who helped get them out of Lannisport a curt smile. 

Arthur turned to the boy then giving him a gold coin for his troubles, the boy, in turn, bit down into it, making sure it was real. 

“Sorry about that, we had to make sure you both were the ones the boy spoke of.” Arthur chuckled before laughing at how long it took to get straight answers from the poor boy. 

Arthur took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, as Robb closed the door while Jon stood silent leaning against the wall. 

“I need to speak with you both, I’ve already spoken with Jon about it back at Casterly Rock, and once more before we got here.”

Dany watched as Arthur looked at her specifically while Jon remained silent. 

“Dany this involves you also, you can say no to my plan, it’s your life and life-altering choice to make.” 

Dany felt as though she dreaded whatever Arthur was going to tell her. “What are you asking of me, Arthur? And why does it involve lord Stark?” 

Arthur took a deep breath then. “I know Jon offered you both safety in the North, but the northern lords and the ladies there are a gossipy bunch of assholes. Word might get back to your parents about you living at Winterfell along with Rhaenys. You know it would hurt both Rhaella and Aerys and their business if rumors got to spread that you ran off to The North and became Jon’s bedwarmer.” 

Dany blurted out at that moment. “But I’m not, I didn’t even know where I was once I woke up on that ship.” 

“I understand Dany, but you know how people are,” Arthur replied. 

She knew the man wasn’t lying, people were already saying Rhaegar was driven mad before he left Westeros. She was sure Cersei was the one who started it. 

“What is it that you want me to do Arthur? and why does it involve lord Stark?” Dany asked once more dreading whatever was to be said.

Arthur rose off the bed making his way over towards her. “I think you and Jon should marry, it would allow for both you and Rhaenys to keep your honor intact. You would be Jon’s wife and Rhaenys would be there with you just to keep your company, or just be your personal handmaiden if you want.” 

Dany was speechless at that moment, she opened her mouth to speak, avoiding Jon at that moment. 

Yet no words were able to come from her mouth. 

When Dany finally managed to say something after the shock wore off the only words she could mumble were. “I need time to think.” 

“I don’t mean to rush you Dany, but you need to let us know what you decide, the wedding can happen at Riverrun, lord Tully as already given consent to host the wedding there and find a septon willing to do the marriage on short notice.” 

_That was fast. _She wanted to say.

“I understand Arthur, I just need to think about it first.” 

He offered her a small smile as Robb opened the door, Dany still kept her eyes away from looking at Jon but was sure the man was looking at her the entire time, as Rhaenys closed the door. 

“Want to talk about it?” Rhaenys offered, as Dany sat on the bed feeling defeated. 

Rhaenys took her hand in hers. “I’m not going to try and convince you that doing this doesn’t help us, instead of us going off to Essos, to find my father where anything could happen. This is your choice to make Dany.” 

“Don’t you mean, it’s a choice between Jon and me? What if he doesn’t like me that way?” 

Rhaenys wanted to say something to her, but memories of Viserys attacking them both and Dany falling to the floor was something she had been trying to block out of her mind, pushing it to the furthest corners like all bad memories. 

“Do you at least like him Dany?”

If she was, to be honest with herself at that moment, she didn’t know what she felt for Lord Stark, not since that day of arriving at Casterly Rock, where she spotted both him and Robb chatting with Myrcella. 

Noticing the conflict brewing in Dany's head. Rhaenys decided to offer her some sort of help. “Tomorrow both you and Jon should get together, just the two of you. It seems he has already agreed to it.” 

Dany yawned, trying not to think hard or else she'd end up with a headache, or loss of sleep. “You’re right, I will sleep on it first then speak with Lord Stark.” 

“Good, let's get to bed, maybe we can leave with them tomorrow for Riverrun. I don’t think I can tolerate any more talks of food and whatever else Hotpie decides he wants to talk about for the remainder of the day” Rhaenys chuckled as she got up to blow the few candles out. 

****

They were all sitting for breakfast when Hotpie tried getting past the Stark guards, who turned the poor boy away, telling him if their lord or his guests wanted anything else, they would beckon him over. 

Dany had somewhat made her decision that night weighing all the pros and cons of being Jon’s wife. But she still needed to know his thoughts on the subject. 

He was dipping his sour bread in the stew that was being served for breakfast. “Lord Stark.” 

Jon looked up from his food, noticing his probably soon to be wife wanting his attention, as he forced down what was already in his empty stomach.

“I was wondering if you'd mind taking a walk with me?" 

Dany watched as he wiped his mouth with the napkin provided. W_ell, at least he didn’t wipe his mouth in his shirt, or hands like _ _ Quentyn__. _ Just thinking of the young man caused her to shiver. Good riddance she thought as she ticked that away as another plus in marrying Jon, she wouldn’t be forced to marry Quentyn. 

Jon took her arm in his as he led her outside the Inn, Hotpie tried to get their attention, but Dany gripped Jon’s arm tighter. Not wanting to hear Hotpie asking if the food was to her liking once more. 

They were walking for a few minutes as Dany took in the scenery of the Riverlands, this was the furthest north she had ever been. 

Fighting away her nerves as she stopped walking, while Jon’s guards stopped a few feet away. 

“I wanted to ask you, why do you want to marry me, Lord Stark? I mean you can marry anyone of your choice.” 

She watched as the man seemed to be thinking of what to say at that moment to her. “I know that we don’t love each other, and even if you and Rhaenys left at this moment for Essos, it’s not guaranteed that you'd even get there safely. The Ironborn are still terrorizing the seas. And even if you got to Essos you both can still be stolen away and sold off as pleasure slaves in Lys, especially you Daenerys since you have Valyrian features.”

_Plus I really like you,_ he wanted to add.

She could not fault the man, he did have a good point, but she still wanted to know more. “So, you’re willing to marry someone you don’t love?” 

“If you were still at Casterly Rock, I am sure your brother would’ve sold you off to the Martell that kept giving me dirty looks since the day we met at that Inn on our war to Casterly Rock.” 

“I never liked Quentyn, not even when he followed me around in Dorne when I was younger. In fact, I’ve always hated him.” Pushing those memories away then as she looked into lord Stark’s darkened grey eyes. 

“Could you learn to love me, even though I have no love for you in this moment lord Stark? will you always make time for us?"

Dany paused for a minute, she needed to know one other thing before marrying him. "I also need to need to know you will love no other, or step outside forsaking our marriage!" 

“Well it depends Daenerys, I mean if we have children, I have to love them also and not just you.” 

Dany chuckled at his stupid attempt at making a joke. “I didn’t think you a funny man lord Stark, but you still haven’t answered my question." 

“I like you Daenerys, I care for you also, I just don’t love you, I don’t know what it is, but I just feel as though I should protect both you and Rhaenys.”

Jon thought about that night when he saw Dany laying on the floor out cold. He could’ve killed her brother at that moment. 

“I like you also, plus I do owe you my life. But that’s not the reason why I am willing to marry you. I’m doing it because I’d like to visit my family without being shunned or having mine and Rhaenys honor ruined by others thinking, I’m someone that just warms your bed.” 

“Maybe we will learn to love each other.” Jon offered. 

* * *

Jon looked around where he stood inside the gardens of Riverrun, he could see Lord Edmure Tully off in the distance watching Rhaenys as though he wanted her at that moment, while he licked his lips. 

_Maybe lord Edmure finally plans to wed and settle down? _Jon questioned himself, the man was supposed to attend Joffrey’s name day with them but declined at the last minute. 

Telling both he and Robb that he had guests from Myr. Robb was sure what his uncle meant was he had company in the form of some woman.

The man had already fathered three baseborn children, a boy, and two girls. 

Jon exhaled then, maybe Edmure wasn’t the right man for Rhaenys. While trying his best not to think about what was about to happen in a few minutes. 

He still didn't know why he agreed to be in the situation he was now in, as the bald head man to the right of Robb was grinning his teeth at something the Frey woman must have said to him at that moment. 

Jon could feel his hands sweating as he took another breath, I can do this he reminded himself, as he noticed Dany walking closer towards him, she looked so beautiful at that moment he realized as he breathed in the cool breeze that was blowing, while her silver-blond hair swayed in the wind, as she held unto Arthur's arm while they walked together towards him.

“Who comes before the old gods tonight?” Robb yelled out, for all there to hear as he looked at Arthur who was dressed in his navy uniform. 

“Daenerys Stormborn, a woman grown, trueborn and noble, comes to beg the blessings of the old gods.”

They had decided it was best to use her middle name instead of her house name, their marriage certificate would show her full name. They weren’t in The North and the Riverlands basically separated The North from the south. News normally traveled faster below The Neck. 

At least once they got her and Rhaenys in Northern territory, they would be safe from Viserys. Northerners followed separate rules than their southern counterparts.

“Who comes to claim her?" Arthur yelled back, as he glanced over towards Jon who seemed as though he wasn’t sure what he was doing at that moment.

"Jon of House Stark.” Jon looked at Arthur first, then the woman who was to be his "

Who gives her?" 

Dany looked at Jon, willing herself not to cry. She knew neither she nor Jon loved each other, and we're only doing this because, if word came that she ran off with Jon without being married, it would look bad on her family and maybe his, though she doubted it since Jon was liege lord in The North. _Untouchable like most liege lords. _

“Admiral Arthur Dayne” 

Robb smiled, as he looked at both his cousin and Daenerys. It was better than Jon married her instead of him, he much preferred Rhaenys. “Daenerys do you take this man?” 

She was hesitant at first before she spoke up, “I take this man.” 

At that moment Jon took her hand as he helped her to kneel before the Heartstree, where they both said a silent prayer to the old gods she did not believe in, she didn’t believe in any gods really. 

But she did pray to whatever god was out there to bless her and Jon’s union and to bless her family and any children that came from their union. 

She looked over towards Jon then, who seemed to still be praying to his gods when they decided to go through with the marriage. He told her his gods were of The North, and since Riverrun had a Heartstree, they decided to marry there.

Jon was praying to the old gods to bless his marriage, bless both his and her family that when news came that they married, it would not cause chaos between them. He also prayed that whatever child came from them consummating their marriage that night, be healthy and strong as well as any future children. Remembering his mother's words of wanting lots of grandchildren to spoil.

Opening his eyes then, he stood up helping Dany to her feet as he watched Robb step away. 

While the Septon, Edmure got to perform their marriage in the faith of the seven on short stepped forward.

His green eyes peered over the two wedding bands Robb handed him, as he wiped his bald head with his free hand.

The man then looked at them both smiling as he tied their hands together after both he and Dany exchanged their wedding bands. 

“We are gathered here in the eyes of the gods of the seven, to bless the marriage of Jon of House Stark and Daenerys Stormborn. 

Repeat the words to each other, the Septon told them, as Jon and Dany turned to face each other. 

“Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. 

_ “I am hers" _

_ "I am his” _

_ "And she is mine" _

_ "And he is mine.” _

_ “From this day, until the end of my days” _

_ As they sealed their union with a small peck on the lips. _

“Let whoever, who would try to come against this union, be cursed by the seven,” The Septon spoke out loud and clear, for all to hear. 

Before Jon could say anything else Rhaenys was already hugging him before moving over towards Daenerys as both Arthur and Robb congratulated him with a slap on the back. 

He still could not believe all that was happening at that moment, but he knew one thing was true. He was married and there was now a new lady of Winterfell and The North. 

*****

Their wedding feast was nothing big or grand, just a few minor lords and ladies, Robb’s uncle Edmure Tully knew. Neither he nor Daenerys wanted anything grand. Just something small that wouldn’t allow the word to spread too fast and also, something not so small that there was no one there who could say they weren’t married twice. 

For dinner, they had roasted boar, garlic vegetables and crab meat that was caught in the rivers surrounding Riverrun, chicken made from a white sauce she’d never tasted before, while their wedding cake was made of buttercream and fresh strawberries. To drink lord Edmure offered them and the guests Arbor Gold wine he kept locked and secured in his wine cellar in barrels.

The man had even joked that he expected her husband to go fair on him for their next trade of iron. Which Jon agreed to since everything was planned on short notice. 

Thinking to herself so far she realized their wedding happen rather quickly. Apart from her would-be loved if her parents were there, even Rhaegar.

Turning from those thoughts as she ate another piece of her cake, she had to admit the cutting of the cake she did enjoy, she was already of her fourth slice of cake. 

She mentioned to both Jon and lord Edmure’s cooks that it was her favorite form of cake. And was glad she at least got that to eat. 

Jon watched his wife as she took another bite of cake. It seemed he was right in persuading Edmure's cooks to make sure they served that cake for their wedding.

At that moment Jon could hear his uncle and mother’s voice in his head. 

He told them both that he had no intention of getting married in the south. That was Robb not him, he would just be there as Robb’s support while he married. Now the roles were reversed as Jon looked at the wedding band on his left finger, and then towards the one on Daenerys finger, she didn’t say anything about the ring. He didn’t know if she minded something that wasn’t grand. But since she hadn’t complained he believed she didn’t. 

Looking to his left he could see Edmure talking with Rhaenys, who barely seemed like she cared to know what he was saying to her, while Robb was dancing with one of the Frey girls. He was introduced to so many of them by Walder Frey the last time he was in the Riverlands it was hard to keep track of what Frey was, including the men of that house. 

“Do you care to dance lord Stark?” Jon turned to look at his wife then, but before he could give an answer Walder Frey stood to give a toast. 

_Fuck, _Jon said to himself as he took Daenerys hand in his, as the hall fell silent. He could see the look of horror on Edmure. 

“I’ve known lord Stark since he was a boy and first visited The Riverlands with his mother, who I might be ashamed to admit wanted to make my fifth wife.” The man chucked then, even though no one laughed along with him, not even his own children who were present. 

“Then a few years later, when lord Stark became a young man, I entertained him in my home, I will honestly say, I tried to get this young man to marry one of my daughters” lord Frey looked at his daughters then, waving them off.

“So many daughters and yet none were able to capture young lord Stark’s heart. I can’t say I blame him, looking at your wife now my lord, I don’t blame you for waiting to marry, your wife is a vision. To lord and lady Stark.” The man then took a drink from his glass as everyone else cheered. 

Jon said a silent prayer then to the old gods, thanking them, lord Frey didn’t say anything outlandish. 

“Maybe I can now get his cousin to marry one of my girls.” The man barked out in laughter. 

_Spoke too soon,_ Jon told himself then, as he looked over at his cousin who looked to be distancing himself from the Frey girl he was dancing with earlier. 

“Sorry about that,” Jon whispered in Daenerys ear. She only gave him a weak smile. 

Wanting to lighten the mood since her hand was still in his, “I do believe I owe my wife a dance.” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He told her also.

But Dany shook her head, “I want to.” She truly did want to do something else, her mind was already going a mile an hour thinking of the bedding ceremony and having the Frey men who have been watching her all night.

She was worried about them having their hands on her. Shrugging then at that moment, Jon led her to the dance floor.

They danced to a few songs she had never heard before, as most of the men present kept repeating one song in particular about a bear with honey and a maiden, she wasn’t too sure what the words were, but she realized, most were already drunk and were probably making up the song as they had their fill of wine and ale.

“We can leave now if you don’t want to stay,” Jon whispered in her ear then, as Dany gulped at the thought of consummating their marriage. _Gods help me._ She told herself. 

Before Jon could lead her out towards the guest room lord Edmure gave to them, she could hear the lords screaming out for them to stop, they haven’t had the bedding ceremony as yet. 

Just by the look, her husband gave them, as Robb began barking out in laughter, let her know just how much weight her husband held over these lords. That was another thing she needed to learn about her husband, realizing just how many lords and ladies respected the man, and yet, she knew nothing of him._ I will soon know him_. She told herself. I am now his wife, lady of Winterfell and The North. 

Jon held her hand as they were led towards another wing inside Riverrun.

The chamber they were provided was beautiful, that was the first thing she noticed as the servant man opened the door letting them inside. 

There were rose petals on the bed made for two, the room had a warm feel to it. Before she could take more of her surrounding in, Jon was speaking to her then. 

“We don’t have to do this, at least not tonight.” 

She took his hand in hers, “I’ve never done this before my lord.” In truth what she wanted to do was run out of the room, begging him to take it easy on her. She was sure he had probably bedded many women before being a lord. They all probably threw themselves at him. And he probably expected her to at least perform for him in and out of the bedroom.

“Call me Jon, we are married now.” She saw him look away before he continued. “I haven’t done it before either. I didn’t want to father any bastards.” 

“Oh?” was all Dany said to him as she looked at the man, she could tell he was not lying to her. 

“I guess we will both go into this as maidens then.” Her saying the word maiden seemed to only cause him to frown. 

“I’m not a girl, I can’t be a maiden.” 

_ But you are pretty like __one, _ she wanted to tease but kept her mouth closed. 

“We should get it over with and consummate our marriage, officially making us man and wife.” She told him as she watched Jon turn to take his clothes off. 

She tried taking most of hers off, but the back required his help. 

As she turned, she could see how lean and muscular her husband was as she felt something trickle within her. 

“Do you mind helping me?” she turned then to allow Jon to help her undress. 

She could tell he was nervous the moment he started untying the laces of her dress. At one moment it seemed as though he had become frustrated by a lace she could tell was probably stuck, as the man kept hissing in her ear.

"How can you wear such a thing, there's too many laces." She didn't know if her husband was mad due to his frustration of it taking so long to remove her dress, or her warning him he couldn't just tear the dress off her.

They were both standing in front of each other now, naked as their nameday, neither making a move first. She was waiting for him to at least say something, compliment her even. But her husband said nothing only stared. 

She didn't know if the man was in shock as his eyes darkened the more they roamed over her. Apart of her wanted to take a look at his cock to see what was there, but she was scared to even look, worried if her husband would think her wanton. 

Finally clearing her head of such thoughts she walked over towards the bed, settling herself under the covers, as Jon stalked over towards her like he was but a wolf and she was his prey, as her eyes fell over his body once more still not wanting to look any further south while he crawled into bed with her.

Apart of her wanted to flee the room when he climbed on top of her placing a kiss on her lips and neck as Dany remained still not knowing what she was supposed to do, everything Arianne spoke of she could not recall at this moment. 

Was she supposed to kiss him back along his cheek and neck? Or run her hands through his hair?

"Do you still want to do this?"

He was asking for permission to enter her, giving her time to change her mind.

"I am your wife, my lord, and a lord needs heirs," Dany replied unsure where the words came from as he kissed her once more on the lips before lining himself to her entrance, slowly entering her breaking her maidenhead in the process.

Dany bit down on her lower lip feeling the sharp stinging pain as Jon grunted the more he slid inside her. The pain she felt in that moment was intense as her husband finally filled her before stilling to look into her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, I just didn't expect it to sting my lord," Dany replied as she circled her hands around his neck, motioning him to continue.

Jon started moving slowly at first rutting in and out of her unsure if he was doing it right especially with his wife's eyes clothes and her biting her bottom lip tightly. It also didn't help that her hands were everywhere on his neck, then around his back scratching into his skin, causing him to whisper in her ear, “not so hard Dany, you’re going to leave a mark.” 

_ And you’re hurting my insides she wanted to tell him_, but instead said nothing as she kept her eyes closed. 

Recalling Arianne telling her it can hurt the first time you do it, but after a few more times, it gets easier and enjoyable. She could slap the woman right now, there was no way in seven hells she was ever going to enjoy sex. She heard a small whimper coming from Jon as the man spread both her legs wide. Her eyes fluttered open at that moment, as Jon rutted once more inside her, moving faster her name on his lips, as he spilled his seed in her that she was sure would take root in her womb.

Jon fell at the side of her then, bringing her closer towards him at that moment kissing her lips. “I’m sorry if I got carried away, I didn’t expect it to be so good.” He whispered against her ear. 

_ It was only good for you; I was in pain the entire time. _She wanted to say but decided not to. She would take her rest in case her husband wanted to go a few more times that night, which she was sure he would. 


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat for chapter 7 as been added for less confusion.  
Sorry that some of you took offense to last chapter, wasn't what I wanted to portray or expected to happen from everyone's feedback 😢

Jon woke that morning to someone knocking softly against the room door both he and Dany were staying in. As his eyes fluttered open to the small rays from the sun seeping inside through the four windows surrounding the guest room.

Reaching over towards where his wife should be, he noticed her side of the bed empty and cold like she'd never been there, as another knock was heard once more. 

“Give me a minute,” he called out as he rose from bed to put a shirt and his pants on, noticing his wife’s light blue cloak was missing. 

Before he could think on it another knock came, alerting him once again. Walking over towards to door opening it to see who it was, wondering if it was probably his wife locked out, but noticed the lock was unlocked as he swung the door open. 

“Sorry to disturb you m’ lord, I came to check and see if you and your wife would be having your breakfast and meals here for the rest of the day?” 

The girl's green eyes sparkled waiting for his reply. 

“I won't be eating here since my wife isn’t here with me."

“I will send for your chambermaid to come and clean up if you plan to eat with the master of this house then.” 

“Send the chambermaid in an hour, I’d like to wait and see if my wife returns until then,” Jon told her.

The girl curtsied before him, “m’ lord” as she took her leave from his chamber. 

Jon sat by the desk and began writing after he freshened himself for the day, Stannis was supposed to show up any day now along with the captain of his guards. A few days before he and Dany had agreed to wed both in the religion of the old gods and new. He had sent a raven to Winterfell, letting both his mother and uncle know of his plans to marry in Riverrun’s gardens since there was already a Heartstree there and a septon to marry them. 

The only place in the North that did have a sept was where the Manderly’s resided at White Harbor, and Jon didn’t feel the need to deal with them or hear their complaints on why he would take a southern wife, and not a proper northern wife which he knew meant. Why not marry one of my granddaughters? 

Frowning at that thought, knowing the man’s granddaughters were sure to still be at Casterly Rock with the Lannister’s. 

A knock came at the door as Jon placed the letter, he was writing to his uncle Benjen about his wedding down. 

“Come in.” He called out as he also stood from his chair, as Edmure’s butler walked in along with two girls. One he remembered from last night the other a dark-haired girl he didn’t. 

“Sorry Lord Stark, I didn’t know you were still here, the chambermaids are here to clean the room.” 

Jon looked at the small clock by the desk he stood next to not realizing that an hour had already passed, as he scooped up the many letters he had written. One was for his mother to get Winterfell ready for its new lady and her niece who also would be joining them. The other was to his uncle Ned who wrote him concerning the Wilding issue. 

“It’s ok, I was just finishing up writing these letters.” Jon took the seal of house Stark as he pressed it into the ink and pressed it into them. Turning back to the butler beckoning him to take the letters. 

“I need you to give these to your maester at once, they must be sent to my mother and uncle in Winterfell and at once.” 

Jon then handed him another letter, “this one requires a runner, it’s for my uncle that’s currently stationed in the Vale.” 

His uncle Benjen along with his regimen had been in the Vale for the past few months ridding the land of the mountain clans. Who have been looting and murdering Vale families in their homes. 

He was thankful his issues with the Wildings weren’t that serious. But who knew how long it would take before they became just as violent. 

The man bowed as he took the letters from Jon, “will that be all lord Stark?” 

“No, I wanted to ask you something else, but in private, walk with me please,” Jon replied as he stood outside the door while the grey-haired man spoke to both girls instructing them and also warning them not to take anything or snoop around the lord and lady’s items. "Just clean the place up and change the sheets."

As they walked down the long corridor Jon turned to the man when he felt they were far enough so the two chambermaids weren’t able to hear. “Do you have any idea where my wife is?” 

The man cleared his throat first, “last I saw lady Stark she and her niece were headed towards where the ponds are located in the gardens this morning after they both ate their breakfast, Lord Stark. If need be, I can send for your wife.” 

Jon hesitated for a minute before stopping to say “I am sure she as her reasons to be with her niece at this moment.” _ And not with me_. Jon wanted to add as he clenched his jaws shut for a second.

Jon could feel his stomach growling at that moment, he had barely eaten or slept before his wedding, nor did he eat anything after, as he turned once more to the man. 

“Is lord Edmure having his breakfast? Or as he ate already?” Jon asked as they began walking once more towards the lord’s wing of Riverrun. 

“Lord Edmure was with your cousin and admiral Dayne having their breakfast together. Would you like your breakfast sent there also lord Stark?” 

Jon nodded to the man, as he continued walking towards where Edmure normally ate when he hosted guests. While Riverrun’s head butler headed the other way. 

Jon continued walking a few more minutes past Edmure’s solar and towards where the terrace was located at. 

The closer he got to his destination, he could hear laughter from two men and Arthur’s voice explaining something to both men as Jon entered through the open glass doors. 

Edmure had a stunned look on his face as both Arthur and Robb looked up to see what caught his attention. 

Arthur rose first to greet him, as Jon neared all three men “Jon, what are you doing here and not with your wife?” Arthur asked as Jon took the chair next to Robb at that moment. 

“If I knew the answer to that question, I would gladly not share it with any of you.” Jon hissed. Whatever the men were given for their breakfast was eaten off already, except for the few fruits remaining along with a half-eaten muffin on Robb’s plate. 

“Did you leave her in bed to come to join us for breakfast?” Robb asked as Arthur elbowed him. Telling him to shush.

Jon could already see that both Arthur and Edmure already knew the answer to the situation he currently found himself in. 

Jon could already see that Edmure was itching to say something, while Arthur stared at his drink in hand not making eye contact with him or anyone else for that matter. 

While his cousin kept fidgeting in his chair or just playing with his muffin with his fork. 

Finally, annoyed and frustrated with the silence Jon gave in. "Out with it, I can tell all three of you are itching to know what happened last night.” Jon hissed out as he scowled at all three. 

Edmure was the first to speak almost choking back a laugh. “What did happen Lord Stark? Or better yet what didn’t happen since you are here and not with your wife?” 

Before Jon could answer Robb spoke up, “maybe he left her sleeping in bed.” As Robb turned to Jon then, who only shook his head letting him know Daenerys wasn’t there when he woke that morning.

"Oh?" Robb chocked out. 

“Did you not hear what Jon said when we asked Robb? Were you not listening to your cousin?” Arthur asked as he looked back towards Jon. “What went wrong between you two already, since you’re here and not in bed with Daenerys? I didn’t expect to see you two for at least a few days.” 

Jon could see the concerned look Arthur gave him at that moment before answering the man’s question. 

“I don’t know, I went to sleep after we consummated the marriage, only to find her side of the bed empty and someone knocking on the door,” Jon replied. 

“Was she the one knocking? Did she get locked out of the room?” Robb asked. 

“No, it wasn’t her it was one of the servants of the household,” Jon replied as Edmure’s head butler walked with a servant girl, the man handed over a few letters to Edumure, while the servant girl placed his breakfast of oat porridge, boiled eggs, a fresh muffin and orange juice down. 

As the girl left, Edmure waved his butler to stay. 

“Lucas, I thought I gave instructions no one was to disturb lord Stark or his lady wife for the next few days?” 

“We planned to my lord, but his wife requested that the sheets be cleaned and changed once lord Stark was awake.” 

The man then turned to Jon offering him an apology, before turning once more to Edmure. 

“Will that be all lord Tully?” 

“That’s all for now, please shut the terrace door before you leave us.” 

The man bowed as he left the four men closing the two large glass doors behind him as Edmure waited a few seconds before rubbing his hand over his temples. 

Edumure looked up at him at that moment “Jon, please tell me you at least made your wife feel comfortable before you consummated your marriage?” 

When Jon didn’t answer his question he continued, “did you just stick your cock in her and called it a night Jon?” 

_Silence._

Edmure then turned to Robb no longer waiting for Jon’s response. “I blame my sister and your father for this. Did my good-brother at least not speak to you both on what to expect in the marriage bed?” 

Jon could see how flustered his cousin became as Edmure waved him off. 

“I told Ned to let me have you both for at least a year, at least if I had you both, I could teach you a thing or two about women.” 

“I don’t think you’re the best moral compass to teach two boys about women Edmure.” Arthur slapped the man playfully across the shoulder. 

“Just because I’ve already fathered four bastards doesn’t mean I don’t know how to treat a woman” Before Edmure could continue, Jon was choking on his orange juice. 

“I thought you only had three lord Tully?” 

“I had another daughter a few months ago, she was here last month with her mother, why I couldn’t attend Joffrey’s name day,” Edmure replied. 

Jon could see a spark in the man’s eyes. “Will this one be the one you finally settle with?” 

Edmure only waved him off once more, “of course not, I’m not ready to be tied down to one woman when there are so many out there to have.” 

“You’re not getting any younger uncle; you’re going to have to settle down one of these days and produce an heir. Don’t you want to fill the halls of Riverrun with children?” 

The man slapped Robb’s back. “Why should I when you are already my heir in case something happens to me?" Edmure then waved his right hand around. "All this will be yours one day Robb. I don’t plan to get myself tied down to one female. All I ask of you is to take care of my bastards and their mothers like I already do.” 

“Now enough about me, let's get back to the subject at hand, I need to figure what you both know about pleasing a woman, or in Jon’s case not knowing how to please one.” 

Jon knew Edmure was only jesting the last part but that still didn’t take the sting away of knowing he had already failed at his marriage so far. 

After Robb explained what he knew about pleasing a woman.

It was his turn, once he explained everything to them, he could see the disappointment on Arthur while Edmure only grimaced. 

“Well, Jon.” Edmure began then stopped himself as though he was thinking what to say next. 

Before he finally spoke once more. “You did everything wrong.” Jon watched as Edmure picked up a plum biting the center of it to explain what he needed to show both he and Robb. 

“Both you and your wife were virgins when you consummated the marriage, but you don’t just stick your cock into her and not please her first. Look at this plum here, think of it as your wife’s sweet cunt, because I am sure you enjoyed that.” 

Jon smiling only confirmed what Edmure knew as he continued. “You should’ve started with kissing her everywhere discovering her likes and dislikes before fucking her. As you make your way down her neck, to her breasts and her sweet cunt. 

Jon listened and followed everything Edmure did as the man licked and teased his tongue into all the plums that were there, telling both he and Robb, it was the best fruit to demonstrate the lords kiss with since a woman's juices would run down one’s lips like the plum he held. 

Both Edmure and Arthur continued showing both he and Robb different foreplay and sex positions to better get a woman open to them. Arthur even taught Edmure certain things he had picked up in both Dorne and Essos. 

By the end of it, all Jon knew, if he had done any of what both Edmure and Arthur told him right at this moment, he would probably still be tucked away in bed with his wife. 

_ She must hate me, think me a savage. _Jon was rubbing his temples then as he rose from his chair. 

"Where are you going, Jon?" Edmure asked.

“I should probably go find her and apologize.” But before he could leave, Edmure gripped him as Arthur spoke, “I think it's best to let her be for a few days, Jon. If you go to her now, she’s just going to think you’re only telling her you’re sorry to get her back in bed, trust me on this.” 

Jon sat back down, “What about when Stannis gets here? He's due by at least today or tomorrow with Larence? am I supposed to still keep my distance?.” 

“I am sure you can handle the contracts with her and Rhaenys when Stannis arrives,” Arthur replied. 

“What about her parents? Are you sure they will be easy to handle Arthur? Are you sure they won’t be upset with all the secrecy?” 

“Trust me, Jon, they will be fine, just make sure they know of your demands also.” Arthur replied before adding, “I’ll also send them a letter with Stannis, so they know I was a part of getting the girls away from Viserys.” 

Jon was shocked then as he looked at Arthur, “you’re not going with Stannis to meet with them?” 

Arthur only chuckled, “and miss not seeing your mother?” 

“I thought you gave up on her Arthur?” Edmure asked as he shifted to face the man, “Lyanna Stark as turned down all the men in the North, the ones I know about in the Vale from my sister, and here in the Riverlands.” 

“And Essos.” Robb joked as Jon fisted his shoulder. 

“What? it’s true Jon, aunt Lyanna has turned down every man that has asked for her hand in marriage.” 

“Don't worry Robb, I’m just wearing her down.” Arthur chuckled. “One of these days she’s finally going to notice me.” 

“I doubt that,” Robb replied as he poured himself some orange juice. 

Jon had to agree with his cousin, whoever it was that sired him with his mother, turned her away from all men. 

* * *

She could tell it was already late that morning by the light coming inside their room, as Dany looked to her side where she could see her husband was still fast asleep his dark brown curls tussled all over his pillow. Carefully removing herself from his grasp as he stirred mumbling something unintelligible just then in his sleep. 

She would need to go seek out Rhaneys before Jon woke. 

Standing in front of the mirror by the walk-in closet after she freshened herself, Dany could see the bite marks her husband left along her neckline, as she moved her hand over each. So far, she didn’t know what to make of Jon. All she knew at that moment was she needed to speak to Rhaenys, as she shuffled towards the clothes Jon had purchased for her, where she hurried to get dress. 

The sun’s rays were finally making their way inside the chamber room as she turned to leave, taking one last look at her husband, wondering if she should leave her husband a note. She noticed him stirring once more, making her decision not to as she hurried out, closing the door behind her. 

Dany walked the way she remembered where the room both her and Rhaenys were given when they first arrived at Riverrun was located, as she passed some household servants going about their morning duties.

It seemed so far none of the guests were up as yet probably too drunk from the night before, which Dany was thankful for, she didn’t think she could look at another one of those Frey men who looked at her as though she was a prized possession. 

“Lady Stark, Lady Stark.” Someone behind her was shouting that name before Dany finally realized the person speaking was calling to her. Looking up Dany realized the man in question was the head butler of Riverrun’s castle. 

“Can I help sir?” Dany asked as she could see the corridor that led to where Rhaeny’s chamber was located. 

“I was wondering the same lady Stark, why I came over to see if you needed anything.” 

At first, Dany didn’t know what to say to the man. Until the man spoke once more. 

“Was your room not to your liking?” 

“No sir, the room is gorgeous, I just needed to go speak with niece.” 

The man nodded in understanding.“Will you both be having your breakfast in her room or in the gardens? We can have both your breakfasts prepared for you both?” The man then looked out one of the windows. “It’s a lovely day so far if you want to eat out there, or just go for a walk down by the ponds.” 

“I would appreciate that sir.” Before the man could leave to get her and Rhaenys breakfast sorted out to be consumed outside, she stopped him. “Once my husband is awake if he asks for me, do let lord Stark know where I am. Also, if you could send someone to change the sheets and have fresh ones placed that would be great also.” 

The man only smiled and said. “At once lady Stark.” 

Dany then turned to continue her walk, she would need to get used to being called lady Stark and not Targaryen. 

She knocked twice on Rhaenys chamber door before she heard her niece’s tired voice from behind the door, asking who it was, before opening it. 

“What in seven hells are you doing out of bed already Dany?” 

Dany only hissed, "not here hurry and get dressed we need to talk."

They both ate in silence as Dany tried to piece together what happened last night before Rhaenys started asking questions she knew her niece was waiting to hear. 

“So, are you planning to tell me what happened between you and Jon?” 

Dany sighed, as she wiped her mouth placing her napkin down. “Walk with me please.” 

They walked for a few minutes along one of the many ponds in the gardens as Dany held onto Rhaenys hand. 

“I’m guessing from all the silence it was that bad?” 

When Dany didn’t reply, Rhaenys asked another question. “Did he hurt you?” She didn't think Jon a man capable of such of thing. The man's eyes always held warmth.

“Well, what is it then? Does he have a small pecker why you're upset?” Rhaenys laughed at her jest only to clear her throat by the way Dany gawked at her before resuming their walk in silence waiting until her aunt was ready to resume speaking. 

“Whatever Arianne spoke of when it came to sex, I did not experience last night with Jon." Dany paused trying to wrap her head around her husband who saved himself till marriage. "It was also his first time being with a woman." 

When her niece turned crimson red Dany continued, “I don’t know how Arianne could tell us something about having to do it more than once, until it becomes pleasurable. It was all pain, plus he didn’t do any of the things Arianne told us a man does.” Dany added frustrated about everything.

"Did you try mounting him?"

Dany looked at her niece, wondering if she was mad, or wasn't paying attention. "I just told you, my husband, was a virgin, and now you speak of mounting the man Rhaenys?" 

“Well did he at least." Rhaenys blushed for a second, before stuttering. "You know kiss you or taste you down there Dany?" When her aunt still didn't reply Rhaenys spoke once more, confusion getting the best of her. "Maybe they do things differently in The North.” 

“I doubt it” Dany replied bitterly. 

“Plus, if they do, I doubt Jon would know.” 

“I see, well did you at least try any of the things Arianne taught us, especially that thing she did with her mouth on that banana?” 

_No of course not... _Dany wanted to complain and say.. “After we consummated our marriage he went to sleep, while I slept for a while then left once I woke. And now I am here complaining to you about the sex when I should be thankful the man even went along with this marriage when he didn’t have to marry me or help us escape.” 

Rhaenys took her hand in hers. “Don’t say that Dany. I also helped to talk you into marrying the man. I see the way he looks at you."

Sighing wiling herself to talk about the night they left Casterly Rock with Jon and Robb's help. "I didn't want to tell you what happened that night, but maybe I should've told you before on the boat ride here. Lord Stark may not admit it, but the way he cared for you that night when he and his cousin helped us out of Casterly Rock, I knew you were making the right choice to marry him Dany." 

“Even if he does, he probably hates me now since I am sure he’s already up wondering where I’ve gone off to. He’s probably thinking I used him to get out of whatever Viserys planned for us both Rhaneys.” 

Her niece only scowled at that. “Can we not talk about Viserys? I could care less what he thinks. You’re married now, and from what Arthur told me, The North doesn’t abide by the same rules as the south, and your husband dear sweet aunt, controls all of it. And we all know the North is bigger than all the other kingdoms combined.” 

Before Dany couldn't say anything more to Rhaenys, someone she had not seen before was fast approaching them both, the man had medium length dark blond hair, tall and lean. 

“Lady Stark” the man then turned to her niece and greeted her also. Dany watched the way the man’s green eyes twinkled when his eyes fell on Rhaenys. Which only made her turn away and grin. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Larence Snow, I’ll also be your guard while we are here at Riverrun under lord Stark's order.” 

Both she and Rhaenys introduced themselves also, as Dany watched the way her niece was watching the man who seemed shy towards her. 

“How can we help you Larence?” Her niece purred which seemed to catch Dany off guard. 

Sure, the man before them was gorgeous by all means but never as she ever saw her niece act this way towards a man. Larence even seemed to have caught on as his face flushed, while he stammered through what he needed to say. “Lord Stark wishes to see you both along with his lawyer Lord Stannis .” 

“Lawyer? Why does my husband want us to meet with his lawyer for?” 

“I don’t know lady Stark; I was only told to come and find you and bring you both to him.” 

Dany sat up from the rock she sat on, as she dusted off the light blue cloak. “Fine take us to my husband.” 

****

They were both led to a part of the castle, she had never seen as she heard a man’s voice coming from the inside as Larence, knocked on the door twice before she heard her husband telling them to come in. 

Walking inside the room that looked to be a small library, she noticed a tall man standing over her husband going over different papers before him waiting for his signature. 

“You sent for us lord Stark?” Dany asked.

“Yes, I did.” Her husband turned to his Larence then. “Do you mind giving us privacy Larence?” 

“At once Lord Stark.” The guard then walked out of the room leaving only her, Jon, Rhaenys and the man Dany assumed was his lawyer. 

Jon got up, offering her his seat which she took as Rhaenys sat in the chair next to her. 

“Lord Stannis let me introduce my wife Daenerys Stark and her niece Rhaenys Targaryen.” 

Jon shuffled away from her then as the man shook both her hand then Rhaenys. 

The man introduced himself as her husband’s lawyer before getting to the point of why they were called there to meet with him. 

“These documents require your signature lady Stark; they basically state Winterfell and The North goes to any heir your marriage produces. It also states that if anything happens to lord Stark you will remain, regent, until your child comes of age to take over the responsibility of The North.” Stannis told her as Dany nervously took the pen the man held in his hand signing her name next to where Jon signed. 

The man then took the document and gave both her and Rhaenys another document which only caused her niece to look up nervously at Jon. “What is this for?” she asked. 

“Lord Stark wishes for you both to sign these documents letting your aunt's parents and your guardians know that you both are fine.” 

Dany turned to Jon. “You plan on us going to my parents after we leave here? They won't be returning to Dragonstone anytime soon.” 

Instead of her husband answering, Stannis spoke once more. “These documents are for your parent's, lord Stark plans to pay for both yours and Rhaenys Targaryen’s dowry only to your parents. Until your niece finds a suitable husband since he is sure you two aren’t planning to leave each other's side.” 

Dany watched as Rhaenys stood with tears in her eyes as she walked over towards Jon, thanking him while Dany tried composing herself not wanting to cry, no one in her life as ever done anything like this for either her or Rhaenys. 

_He's a good man, she married a keeper._

Her eyes were glossy then as Dany turned to her husband. "Thank you, Lord Stark.” 

He waved her off, “it’s nothing. I am sure after you both sign these documents along with a letter for your parents everything should work itself out.” 

Jon smiled at them both. “If you will excuse me, I have some other meetings to conduct while we are in the Riverlands. I will also be leaving with Walder Frey for the Twins later. Then I have to go meet with the Whent’s. Once that’s done, I will be back to meet with the Blackwoods here.” 

“The Twins? Isn’t that far from here lord Stark? I spoke with one of the Frey men who said it was a day’s ride” Rhaenys asked, while Jon nodded his head in response.

“Are we to go with you also?” Her niece asked as Dany held her breath waiting to hear his answer. 

Surely her husband would take them both with him, or at least her? they were basically newlyweds.

Her stomach dropped at his reply.

“No, I'm sorry, you both will remain here with Arthur and Larence until my return. Stannis will be leaving with me later today, once you both are finished signing these documents."

Before Dany could say something to Jon, she watched her husband walk out of the library as Rhaenys offered her a small smile before returning to the documents at hand. 

_I will need to speak with him before he leaves. He must think I hate him? _Dany realized as Stannis handed her another document.


	9. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed will go over it and fix later.

Viserys had gone missing or as Aerys liked to think went into hiding, if his son had any sense he would be long gone from Westeros before Rhaegar received the letter he sent detailing everything he had recently found out what Viserys had been doing to both Dany and Rhaenys. _That was if __Rhaegar__ ever came back to Westeros._ Aerys blinked back that thought._ He would return if it concerned his daughter being abused _Aerys wanted to believe. His son always sent money to take care of Rhaenys' needs, but the girl also needed her father. There were many times Aerys wanted to take Rhaenys with him and his wife whenever they visited their son in Volantis. But their son always refused, telling them he didn't know what he would do if the ship she came on got attacked by the Iron-born. But what Viserys did should be enough to get their boy to come back to Westeros, it had already been ten years since his last visit. 

Aerys' thoughts then went back to Viserys, the young man had not been the same since Mace Tyrell refused his daughter’s hand in marriage to Viserys, breaking him. But never did he expect Viserys to take that anger out on his niece and sister. 

He would not condemn Rhaegar for whatever he ended up doing to Viserys. Not after what he and his wife learned, Viserys had been doing to both his daughter and granddaughter. He blamed himself for not noticing or at least suspecting what was going on under his roof while he and his wife were away trying to keep their business afloat. He also wanted to blame those that worked for them, but could not, most were probably also afraid of their son sending them away with no way of feeding their families. Now here he and his wife sat in Tywin’s private solar waiting for answers while the man read over the letter his maester had just handed to him just a few minutes after they entered. 

His wife’s eyes were still bloodshot red from crying, worried for the safety of her girls, while not wanting to forgive herself for not taking better care of both Dany and Rhaenys. 

He had tried his best to comfort her over the past few weeks, telling her it was not their fault for entrusting them in Viserys care, only to find out their son had been physically abusing both girls for years. 

It was by a chance they even found out before Rhaegar did. 

Their ship was still docked in Dorne after canceling their trip to Volantis to see Rhaegar, information came about the Iron-born already sinking four ships near Lys, one of which was a civilian ship taking its passengers to Tyrosh the other three were merchant ships. It could have been them that were captured or killed, never to be seen again. Like most that came across the man who styled himself as king of the seas Euron Crow’s Eye Greyjoy or his niece who was just as ruthless Asha Greyjoy. 

Those Iron born pirates had already cost him a lot, from sinking ships that had cargo to be traded and sold or now costing them a visit with Rhaegar. _ But maybe it was for the best. _Aerys realized. 

That was how they found out what was happening at their home while they were away. If they had not run into Oberyn and Rhaenys cousins, they wouldn’t have known. 

It was Arianne who confessed to them everything she knew and had witnessed in the days spent with them, from Viserys angry outbursts to his violent tendencies. Her brother who had wanted his daughter’s hand in marriage said nothing. No wonder his daughter refused to be his wife. She was smart to see the kind of man Quentyn was. Aerys Observed. 

His thoughts ran to both his daughter and granddaughter wondering why his girls never came to him or Rhaella. M_aybe they were too scared of _ _ Viserys __or worried neither he nor __Rhaella __would believe them. _

Aerys thoughts flashed back to the anger and hate-filled eyes Oberyn held for both he and his wife when they said they had no idea what Viserys was doing. The entire Martell family must now think of them, horrible people, just from what their son did. He was sure both Oberyn and Doran would be sending a letter right away to his son to shame him. Something he knew Rhaegar did not need. 

He ran his hand over his face thinking on the situation they were now in, _ they were good people, _ _ Rhaegar __was good, _ even if his son swore to never set foot in Westeros ever again. He just didn’t know where they went wrong with Viserys. 

He felt his son’s pain whenever they went to see him, his bright-eyed boy who always lit any room he entered with his presence or his singing, was now a shell of a man, his first wife died, and the second wife walking out on him never to be seen again. Aerys sighed to himself recalling all the times he also went to the Vale without his son’s knowledge trying to find a Lya Stone. But it was always the same, no one knew a Lya Stone or ever heard of the woman. Now all his son did was bury himself in work, refusing to take another wife since he knew in his heart Lya was still alive out there. _ He still loves the woman who broke him. _

“Well, it seems congratulations are in order” Tywin placed the letter he held in his hand down, “according to my informants in the Riverlands your daughter is now married to Lord Jon Stark.” 

Aerys drank down the drink he held only to pour another cup of scotch gulping it down in one go coughing as it burned its way down his throat. 

Clearing his throat to speak not believing the words he was about to utter. “You’re telling me the young man who helped both my daughter and granddaughter escape from Viserys, married my Dany?” 

Tywin nodded his head in confirmation letting both him and Rhaella know it was true. 

Aerys leaned back in his chair for a moment before looking back at his wife, he knew about the Starks and especially the young lord who was head of House Stark and those loyal to them in the North, the Vale and Riverlands, no one in the south paid them any mind, they mostly considered northerners uncivilized being that they followed their own rules and didn’t get into southern politics. But anyone who traded knew of the Starks, if their family weren't into trading cloths, he was sure he would've been acquainted with the young man his daughter now called her husband. His Dany was now the wife of the man who controlled the largest landmass in all of Westeros, a liege lord at that. 

The only people he knew from the North were the Manderly’s and he couldn’t say he knew them. He did business with them from a distance. 

“What of Rhaenys? Is she still with Daenerys? Is she ok?” He was sure his granddaughter would be fine long has both her and Dany were together and safe. 

“Your granddaughter is also safe and staying at Riverrun with both Daenerys and her new husband.” 

Tywin replied while handing the letter off to Rhaella for her to read. 

His wife started tearing up the more she read the letter, placing his hand on her lap. “Is everything ok?” Aerys didn’t know why his heart started beating faster the more his wife cried. 

When she finally spoke, all that came out her mouth was that her baby was married, “our daughter is married Aerys and we weren’t there to witness it.” She started crying even more at that moment. 

Aerys held his wife's hand in his trying his best to comfort her, “We should leave for Riverrun at once.” He turned to Tywin then, “did the letter say how long they planned to stay before leaving back to the North?” 

“No, it didn’t, but knowing Jon, I am sure he will be there for a while making deals with the other lords in the Riverlands.” 

Aerys took hold of his wife’s hand then, “we should leave at once, so we can catch them before they return North.” 

Before they could take their leave and thank their friend for all his help, Tywin stopped them in their tracks. “Wait right here.” He called his butler over then giving the man orders before turning to both Aerys and Rhaella.“You’ll need a ship to get there fast, and lucky for you both since what Viserys did happen under my roof, I’m willing to offer you safe and fast passage to the Riverlands.” 

Aerys turned to thank his old friend but not before Tywin spoke once more, “I’m sending my son with you, maybe Jaime will finally find the courage to ask for Rhaenys hand in marriage.” 

Aerys cleared his throat at that moment, he felt sick at what he was about to say but had to say it, “I thought it was rumored that you wanted to marry Rhaenys?” 

Tywin only bellowed out laughing, “you think I would marry the same young lady I watched grow into the fine young woman she is now? The same one who probably would’ve been my granddaughter if your son married my Cersei?” 

Tywin shook his head, “I only did that to encourage Jaime, the damn fool fears what Rhaegar would think if he marries her.” 

This was information Aerys did not know or wanted to believe, if Jaime held any affection for his granddaughter then why was the man engaged to Lynesse Hightower at one point? “What of the other women, who are still here?” Aerys asked, so far, he had the opportunity to meet Wyman Manderly’s granddaughters Wynafryd and Wylla along with their mother Leona Manderly, he still had no opinions of them, is that he hardly got any time to converse with them. The Tyrell’s he already knew, caring not for them since they looked down on most who were of lesser standing in society.

Tywin only waved him off, “they say the women of Dorne are all vipers but these women currently staying here would give them a run for their money, at least you can enjoy yourself with a Dornish, these women here are prudish. Once Rhaenys and your daughter ran off, they all approached me seeking a marriage deal with me.” Tywin chuckled recalling the way the ladies started encircling him, making him feel like a greenboy once more with their flattering. If he didn’t know any better, he probably would’ve taken one for his wife. 

Aerys only shook his head in understanding. “When will the ship be ready along with Jaime?” 

“My son his already eager to leave, but I think it best to pull a Jon Stark with these ladies. Be ready at the hour of the wolf.” Tywin smiled. 

* * *

Dany didn’t know what she should feel, her husband who she wasn’t even married to for a full day was planning on leaving her already to go do what she could only imagine as thoughts of women and brothels came to mind. She knew she shouldn’t think those thoughts, but who rushes off so soon and not stay after marrying their wife? 

Every servant who stopped and curtsied her way asking if she needed anything or help, Dany waved off on her way towards the room that belonged to her and her husband until they left Riverrun for Winterfell. She was not sure. He could always decide to stop somewhere to do business on the way back. 

Finally reaching her destination Dany stopped to catch her breath, Rhaenys wanted to follow her, but she only waved her niece off. This was a matter between a husband and wife, it did not require her niece’s input, nor did she want it.

Opening the door while slamming it shut, she noticed Jon walking out of the closet with clothes in hand. 

“Why are you leaving?” She didn’t want any horseshit excuse or whatever else he would come up with, she needed the truth or this marriage would never work out, it would only be misery for the both of them and this was something she did not care or wish to have. 

“Daenerys- I” 

She waved her husband off, ‘no feeding me horse shit lord Stark, I need the truth, walking towards him at that moment. “Please at least give me the truth.” 

Jon sighed, “I didn’t think you wanted me near you for a while, you weren’t here when I woke this morning.” He moved to pass her putting his clothes into his bags. 

She took the clothes he put in his bag out, there was no way she was letting him leave. “And who told you that lord Stark?” that seemed to catch his attention, stopping him in his tracks before he went towards the closet. 

He didn’t know how to explain she could tell by how conflicted he became; his eyes went downwards no longer looking at her. 

“I spoke to both Arthur and Edmure about us and me not finding you next to me this morning in bed.” 

Dany didn’t know what was worse, her husband not waiting until she returned from talking to Rhaenys or him getting advice from two fools who were well into their forties and unwed. 

So far one thing was correct, they were both already failing and making mistakes into their marriage already. 

Shoulders down walking over towards her husband, as Dany’s handheld his. “I don’t hate you, and I don’t want you to leave. I was also at fault for leaving you alone here, I just needed to speak with my niece.” Her voice went low, “about what we did last night.” 

“I’m guessing it wasn’t good for you?” Jon asked painfully frightened at what she might say, he was a virgin and it was also his first time surely she would understand.

There was no need to lie to the man she could tell he noticed her wince at that moment, “It was painful, there was nothing romantic in what happened between us last night.” There she told him, he could not hate her for telling the truth.

He was rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, “I know, at least that’s what they told me. I didn’t know about the other things that a man is supposed to do.” 

Jon was flustered at that moment, which only caused her to let out a small laugh, “well my lord it seems you have a lot of practicing to do.” 

She could not read his thoughts at that moment, his brows were cocked but there was no lust in his eyes, “I don’t want you to leave lord Stark, and if you still decide to leave then you should take me with you.” 

“I can’t bring you to The Twins with me if you thought Walder Frey and his sons odd before. You won’t like meeting his bastard sons, I won’t always be near you if I take you to The Twins, and I don’t really trust the man that much. Plus, I will be on the road after I leave The Twins, it’s no place for my wife or any other woman since I am sure Rhaenys will want to come also.” 

_ It’s not safe for you either Jon. _

“Then you should have these lords come to you, not you to them lord Stark. I am sure Walder Frey and his family are still here.” She needed him to see reason, to listen to her. “Please stay here with me and Rhaenys. I would feel better if you stayed with us.” A part of her still feared Viserys would find them and drag them back to Dragonstone or do something much worse to them. 

Before Jon could give his reply, there was a knock on the door, he kept his hand firmly in hers. “Who is it?” 

“Lord Stannis, Lord Stark, I have all the documents here, they just require your seal.” 

Jon paused for a moment thinking of his wife’s words. “I’ll sign them later." He stared into her violet eyes making his decision before turning back to the door. "I’ve decided to stay at Riverrun, let lord Walder Frey know whatever trade arrangements he wanted to discuss, will be discussed here, have word also sent to lord Whent to come here also.” 

Jon turned back facing his wife, who had a look of relief on her face._ One step at a time_, he told himself. 

“I should probably go meet with lord Frey since I'm not going to the Twins with him.” Jon made to release his hand from her grasp but it seemed his wife had other ideas. 

“No, lord Frey can wait a while, we’re married, do I not get time to spend with you? I meant what I said before we married lord Stark, every word.”_ You are mine, Jon._

Jon thought for a few minutes wondering what they both could do that didn’t involve staying inside the room, he doubted he could control himself if she pounced on him. “The gardens at Riverrun are beautiful this time of the year, Robb and I spent a lot of time here when we were boys.” 

“I’d very much like if you’d show me around the gardens, Lord Stark.” 

“Jon” he corrected her, “I’m your husband, call me Jon.” 

“Fine Jon, you can call me Dany, I am your wife.” She teased while taking his arm in hers.” 

“As my wife commands.” He chuckled leading her outside the door. _ My wife, _he still needed to get used to the fact he was married. 

* * *

Jon took her to another part of the gardens in Riverrun she had never been before, where she noticed a gazebo in the middle of a small pond along with a small bridge path made up of small rocks. She didn’t even have to ask if he was taking her there. “Is it safe to cross?” she didn’t plan on slipping into the water for Jon to laugh at her. Before she knew it, her husband swept her into his arms as though she weighed nothing causing her to yelp out, as he carefully carried her across towards the gazebo. 

He’s a handsome man, she smiled at that thought, at least he wasn’t frogged face Quentyn Martell she mused. 

She turned from looking at him before her face turned beet red if it wasn’t already. Her eyes drifted towards all the different colored and sized fishes she saw swimming around the water. 

It didn’t take but three minutes for them to reach the gazebo, where he put her down in one of the small cushioned chairs. 

“You didn’t have to carry me I could’ve walked.” She stuttered out while trying to hide the redness that was already creeping up her neck. 

“I don’t mind.” Jon waved her off then, not knowing what else to say to her as he went and took the seat across from her, causing Dany to frown. 

“Why do you insist to sit there and not next to your wife?” Dany asked while waiting for Jon to respond to her question. 

Jon didn’t need to be told twice as he took one step and was next to his wife. 

They sat in silence for what felt like an hour before Dany decided to break the ice between them, Viserys told her North men were built for the ice and cold, but that was not what she wanted for her marriage. 

“It’s beautiful here, are you sure you only came here with your cousin and not some girl?” she teased while interlocking his hand in hers, Dany half expected him to remove it, but when he gave her hand a tight squeeze, it only made her blush. 

“You’re the only girl I’ve ever come here with. Robb and I spent our days fishing here, there wasn’t much to do whenever we came to Riverrun has children.” Jon paused a minute before continuing. “My uncle Brandon had gone missing along with his wife and my grandfather. Both my mother and Robb’s mother felt it best to send us here for a while instead of being at Winterfell.” 

“What happened to them?” Dany asked as Jon clenched his jaws. 

“Their ships were attacked by the Ironborn on their way to Essos, never to be seen again.” 

Dany felt a pang at her heartstrings as Jon continued speaking of his uncle and grandfather and how much they meant to him since his father wasn’t in his life, nor did he know the man. 

“I’m sorry you never knew your father.” Dany offered, “but from what you’ve told me so far, it seems all three of your uncles along with your grandfather did an amazing job in raising you into the young man you are now. You helped both Rhaenys and I, if that doesn’t scream how well they helped raise you along with your mother, I don’t know what does.” 

“Both my aunt Cat and aunt Ashara did an amazing job also.” Jon smiled at her then. 

He as a beautiful smile she realized as her heart fluttered._ Control yourself Dany. _

“Enough about me, what about your family Dany?” 

Dany waved him off, “well you’ve already met my best friend and niece and my horrible brother.” 

Before she could continue Jon cut her off, “let's not talk of Viserys ok? you have no idea how much I wanted to pummel him while knowing what he did to both you and Rhaenys that night.” 

Dany smiled then, “I wouldn’t have it any other way husband.” 

Jon blushed as Dany began telling him about her parents and how much they traveled, just to keep their business going. 

“My brother Rhaegar helps a lot by sending my parents and Rhaenys money, he’s an admiral in the navy and oversees the naval base in Volantis.” Dany sighed thinking of the last time she even saw her brother, Jon took notice of her mood swing at that moment. 

“You don’t have to tell me about Rhaenys father,” Jon replied as he smoothed his thumb over her hand. 

“No, I want to.” Dany inhaled before continuing. “My older brother, neither I nor Rhaenys have seen him in ten years.” 

Jon frowned at that, “why hasn’t he visited? Surely Rhaneys misses him? I’m sure you also miss him.” 

“I do miss him; he was always nice.” 

Dany leaned into Jon resting her head on his shoulder, “Rhaegar refuses to return to Westeros, he sees no reason to ever return. He claims Westeros took everything he ever loved away from him.” 

Jon hummed in her ear, “what does that mean?” 

“Rhaegar’s first wife, the ship she was on got attacked by the Ironborn off the coast of Old Town when she was returning to Dorne, Rhaenys was just a small child at the time.” Dany tensed then, “her mother’s family didn’t want the responsibility in taking care of her, that’s how she came to live with us.” 

She could feel Jon flinch next to her as she continued, “but that’s not the only reason why he left.” 

“It’s not?” Jon asked. 

“No, my brother remarried a woman named Lya Stone from the Vale, according to what I heard, they both fell madly in love with each other. At least that’s what Viserys said.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“She left him after she found his old marriage certificate and Elia’s picture in a safe tucked away in a closet, thinking he was still married.” Pausing for a few seconds to gather her thoughts as she continued telling Jon about Rhaegar. “Her leaving broke my brother, he ended up throwing himself into work.” 

“Poor man, I don’t think I could blame him for not wanting to return,” Jon muttered as he asked Dany another question. “Did anyone ever find her?” 

“No, after he visited the Vale a few more times looking for her, even asked questions, It was always the same answer, no one knew her or ever heard of her.” Dany grew silent once more for a moment before continuing. “Even my father has gone searching for her whenever he does business in the Vale, every time it’s the same, no one knows anyone by that name.” 

“Sometimes I wish it was him, who helped raise us instead of Viserys.” Dany mumbled. 

Jon placed a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t worry, Viserys can’t hurt you or Rhaenys anymore. I’ll protect you both.” 

She turned to face her husband, noticing his eyes turn dark with lust for her, slowly Dany placed her hand on his face as Jon leaned into her touch._ You can do this, he’s yours and you are his. _

She gulped for a moment before leaning into him placing a kiss on his lips. 

Their peppered kisses grew as Jon pulled her closer deepening the kiss causing Dany to sit on top of his legs, where she could feel him growing hard.

“You two need to get a room and stop frolicking out here in the open.” 

Jon pulled away from her lips then as Dany cursed under her breath. _More_ _distractions_. She wanted to scream.

“What is it, Robb?” Jon yelled at his cousin while shuffling his breeches trying to hide his hardness, has he rose to stand. 

“Did you forget about your meeting with the Freys? Stannis sent me to come to find you.” 

“I’ll be right there.” Jon shot Dany an apologetic look, “we should go.” He went to take her hand in his. 

“It’s ok Jon, I’d like to stay out here for a while.” In truth, it wasn’t ok that his cousin disturbed them. 

“Are you sure Dany?” He fixed his breeches as Dany noticed the hardness of his length. She was willing at that moment to try once more since Arianne told both her and Rhaenys it takes time to get used to it. Especially if you’re on top. 

She waved him off, “I’m fine, I’ll see you at dinner?” Noticing the unsure look her husband gave her. “I guess no to dinner then?” She frowned, was this her life? suddenly all those romantic books she read about husbands ravishing their wives started feeling like a lie. 

“I’m afraid, I might still be busy then.” He placed a kiss on her cheek as Dany tried to hide her annoyance. 

* * *

Rhaenys was brushing her hair, as Dany stared at herself in the mirror, she had not seen Jon since he left with Robb and that was over seven hours ago, and he still wasn’t back. She ended up having dinner with both Rhaneys, Robb, and Larence while watching her niece flirt with Larence the entire time during dinner. Robb even joked that there might be another wedding soon enough, while her niece blushed red from embarrassment. 

It seemed both her and her niece had fallen for men who hailed from the North. Dany chuckled to herself recalling how Viserys spoke ill of North men and how brutish and uncivilized they could be. 

Jon, Larence, and Robb were neither uncivilized nor brutish, all three had been nothing but respectful to them. Robb had already accepted her into the family. She mused at him calling her sister when they sat for dinner. She was pulled from her reverie when a knock came to the door. 

“It seems your husband as finally returned Dany.” 

By the time Rhaenys went to answer the door, Dany’s smile turned into a frown realizing it was only Robb. “I came to see if you two wanted to play cards with Arthur, Larance, and I?” 

Dany feigned a yawn, “I think, I’m going to go to bed.” She looked at her niece already knowing Rhaenys wasn’t planning to stay with her until Jon came to bed. 

“I’ll come.” Rhaenys shrieked in excitement as she placed the brush on the vanity while offering Dany an apologetic glance letting her know she would see her the next morning. 

Robb turned to her then, “We’ll be in the library on the main floor if you change your mind Dany.”   
Dany watched as Robb took Rhaneys hand in his walking out the room. 

Dany changed out her clothes and into her shift, telling herself she would just lay there until Jon came to bed. 

* * *

Two hours passed before she finally gave up opting to just go join Rhaenys. _ He’s probably still busy with the _ _ Freys __or some other lord at that moment. _ Dany told herself as she got out of bed walking towards the closet. 

Dany could hear Arthur shouting along with someone laughing coming from the library where two guards stood before she even entered, already making out Rhaenys laughter along with another female. 

One of the guards nodded to her before opening the door. To her surprise the first person she noticed sitting in the center was her husband who sat next to Rhaenys, who seemed to be laughing at something he must have said, he’s not that funny she wanted to say to herself but all she felt was anger bubbled with jealousy at how close together they sat. How dare he come here and not to our room? She would not let her anger get the best of her. Not one to know her manners Dany greeted everyone who sat around the table, lord Tully was there sitting next to Roslyn Frey, Arthur to his left Robb to his right, and Larence sat next to Black Walder who she could tell was undressing her with his eyes. The man truly was disgusting. 

“Are you finally here to come and play with us Dany? I am currently winning; with you, we can take these lords for all they have.” Her niece teased. 

“No, I think I will just watch you take what you want.” 

Her niece looked at her confused while Roslyn let a small laugh out. 

It was Edmure who finally broke the ice. “Have you been enjoying your time here lady Stark?” 

“I have my lord; I’ve been enjoying your gardens.” She truly was, she often enjoyed her free time back at Dragonstone manor garden, often losing track of time with her head buried in a book sitting under one of the many lemon trees.” 

“I can show you other parts,” Edmure replied as Dany watched her husband glared at the man with jealousy. She wanted to laugh at that moment, but bit her tongue, he had to right to be jealous, especially being here with her niece and not her. 

“It’s ok my lord, I don’t mind exploring your gardens by myself” Her eyes then fell on Black Walder, _ maybe before, _she thought. 

“You shouldn’t go off by yourself, Larance is supposed to be with you at all times, isn’t that right Larence?” Jon asked while waiting for him to answer. 

“Always my lord.” He finally replied. 

Larence barely paid her any mind usually, most of their outings so far consisted of her niece and him always speaking leaving her to feel like the third wheel. 

Dany sat there for a few minutes watching the game as she rose to look at some of the books in the back of the library. There were so many she didn’t know which to take back to her room. 

Finally deciding to take the book about the dragon queen and her dragon knight. She would read it tomorrow, right now she wanted to just go to bed from a lack of sleep due to leaving bed so early to go find Rhaenys. 

Yawning once more, she needed to go bed before she fell asleep right where she was. 

Taking the book in hand, she walked back over to where everyone sat, it seemed her niece was doing quite well with all the money she had around her in that moment. 

“I shall be burying this book from your library lord Tully; I promise to return it once I am done.” 

“Keep it, my lady, I don’t read anything here, consider it a wedding gift.” He replied with a smile. 

“Thank my lord” Dany nodded to him before bidding everyone goodnight. She would be enjoying this book tomorrow, while Jon was busy in his meeting. 

Before leaving she noticed Jon was already out of his chair, bidding everyone goodnight also. 

They both walked back to their room in silence for the first few minutes before Jon even said anything, “Did you do anything after I left you earlier?” 

“If you consider being a third wheel anything then no” she teased. 

Jon chuckled, “I’ve noticed bother Rhaenys and Larence taking a likeness to each other, we might have another marriage in Riverrun it seems.” 

“There might be, I’ve never seen Rhaenys so carefree and smitten over anyone.” She looked at Jon at that moment as they walked, “Maybe it’s his eyes that as her mesmerized. He does have beautiful grey-blue eyes.” 

Jon stopped drawing her next to him as Dany felt as though she couldn’t breathe, “I know someone with even lovelier eyes.” His lips brushed against hers. 

“And who might that be husband?” She teased. 

“My beautiful wife.” Placing a kiss to her soft lips as he pulled her closer to him. “I want to try something with you if you’re up to it?” 

Dany had a quizzical look on her as she asked “what?” 

Jon whispered against her ear, “It involves you naked and my head between your legs licking you into oblivion dear wife.”_ Fuck, _ Dany told herself as she shivered under his dark gaze. 


	10. Secrets from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect errors.

Arianne telling her how good it feels to have a man feast between your legs licking away on your moist cunt was nothing compared to what she felt in this moment. Watching Jon’s dark eyes look at her the entire time as he licked his warm wet tongue on her clit while sucking on her nub at times, only turned her on more. The pleasure was unbearable. She cried out the moment he stuck his finger into her core moving it in and out while still licking her dry. She already came before but it seemed her husband meant every word he said about licking her into oblivion. “Seven hells Jon.” His finger was moving inside of her faster now as she met his licks and finger movements, as her legs started trembling against his finger while grinding on his finger and tongue. 

For a man who claimed he had never done anything like this before, she wanted to thank Edmure for teaching her husband how to fuck her properly with his hand and tongue. She was close once more, her entire body began trembling under the pressure building deep within her, as her head fell back once more between the pillows. Her eyes blurred from the waves of pleasure, she felt deep within her. 

He tried steadying his wife, as he licked and sucked the sweetness of her cum from within her cunt. 

Looking up after he was done feasting on her, he could see her head buried within their feather pillows. 

Slowly Making his way once more up her body with small peppered kisses, his wife began giggling while wrapping her legs around him, “I might have to thank lord Tully for teaching you that husband.” She closed her eyes enjoying Jon's soft kisses and touches. 

Jon smiled, “I aim to please.” His tongue was once more on her breasts, taking turns on each giving them both the same amount of love until her eyes fluttered open to stare at him, he could feel his cock grow harder just looking into his wife’s beautiful violet orbs. She was not only the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on but had eyes he had not seen in years. 

She smiled at him, running her hand through his hair, then his face. “Lay back husband.” 

Jon looked at her confused at first before following her orders. 

Dany didn’t know what came over her, but she wanted desperately to be the one in control at this moment as Jon laid on his back, watching her. 

_I can do this_, she told herself as she straddled her husband. 

Dany held his cock in her hand stroking it while causing him to grunt under her touch.

“Are you sure you want to try this position Dany?” 

Recalling everything Arianne had told her at that moment, “yes I want to.” She desperately wanted to take charge after Jon bent her into submission the last time, this time it would be her breaking him into submission. 

Slowly easing herself onto his cock as they both moaned._ Fuck_, this is harder than I thought. The pain was intense the lower she sunk on his cock trying to adjust his length within her tight cunt. 

He was trying his hardest not to throw her off him, she was too tight and it didn’t help how much she winced the more of his inches she took, “Dany we don’t have to do it in this position.” 

Her eyes fluttered open then, slapping his hand away with her free hand, “I want to do this, stop trying to stop me.” 

After another minute, her cunt was fully engulfed to the hilt of his cock, eyes closed, she began rocking against him. She could hear her husband hissing while gripping tightly to her hips, “Dany you’re too tight and you're moving too slow.”_ Painfully slow._

“Hush...” She moaned from the pleasure already building in her lower stomach before moving faster, noticing his hisses were now turning into grunts, it only gave her the encouragement she needed to move faster above him. 

His hands were gripping her so tight as he tried his best to meet her movements with his thrusts. She was too tight and he knew he was in trouble the moment he felt his balls tighten as her walls clenched around his cock. “Dany I’m going to cum.” 

“I want you to cum inside of me Jon.” 

"Fuck woman," his grip tightened on her, he was sure it would leave a mark as he spilled his seed deep inside of her, while his wife rode the wave of her orgasm. 

* * *

He dodged the apple that was thrown at his head. Everything about the situation taking place was funny to him as his sister screamed fuck you at him numerous times throughout that morning. 

“Come on Lya, you can’t tell me you don’t find this entire situation funny?” Ned teased her not even relenting. “At least the boy married his aunt and not his sister!” He laughed 

“Shut up Ned!” She yelled before leaving her brother’s solar. 

This was not a laughing matter, her secret was finally catching up to her, how could she had known her son would end up marrying his father’s sister. At least Ned was right on one thing, it wasn’t his sister he laid with or married. 

She could feel a headache coming and needed to keep moving, she needed to get Winterfell ready for its future lady who was also her sister in law by marriage, _ while also being her daughter-in-law? _ If one could consider the marriage legal since she used a false name_. _ _ Fuck me, you really fucked things up Lya, _ she muttered to herself. 

Her boy always asked who his father was.

Was he dead? did he ever love him or knew of him. 

How was she supposed to tell him she made a mistake and ran off thinking her husband was a married man and took her for a second wife. Her mind then ran off to thinking of grandchildren, whatever child both Jon and Daenerys had would call Rhaegar both grandfather and uncle, _fuck me_, not to mention the confusion when it would come to their grandparents, how do you explain to a child that their mother’s parents were also grandparents to both their father and them? 

Would they be great grandparents or grandparents? Lyanna didn’t know what to think anymore as she racked her brain trying to think what happens when the secret finally shows its ugly head. 

She knew she should’ve said something when Arthur spoke of his friend Rhaegar the first time he visited Winterfell, how was she supposed to know how small of a world it was, or that he was the friend Rhaegar had left to go see and introduce to her. How was she supposed to know Rhaegar’s first wife was dead. 

Her husband never spoke of this, hiding it away from her, and her being stupid for not waiting until Rhaegar returned and gave answers to her questions. She left him, her husband who loved her, the man would never forgive her and she would never blame him. 

Lyanna ran the rest of the way to her room slamming the door shut, catching her breath after a minute. 

Her eyes then ran over towards her closet where she kept all of her documents, her legs moving closer to her locked chest she kept hidden out of sight. 

Brushing her hand over it, all her personal items were kept here, personal items of hers and items she kept from when Jon was a child. She could feel her eyes grow glassy forming tears that began falling while taking her key to unlock the chest. 

Picking up the marriage certificate that was safely hidden beneath Jon’s drawings he made as a child, pictures he drew of them in the snow. 

Brushing away her tears, Lyanna read over the document running her fingers against where both her and Rhaegar’s names were and then towards where he signed his name Rhaegar Targaryen. “I’m so sorry.” Lyanna cried out then, “I’m sorry for taking your son away from you, a son you never got to know or watch grow into the fine respectful man he is now.” 

* * *

Arthur waited at the gates of Riverrun with Edmure, Robb, and Rhaenys that morning watching house Whent banners coming towards them. He could not contain himself, he had not seen Oswell in a year, not since his leg got injured during a battle at sea against the Iron-born who were trying their best to sink the fifty man frigate Rhaegar commanded, the poor man’s left foot got crushed when a sailor too soft to even be a part of anything that dealt with war dropped the cannonball on Oswell’s foot, forcing him into early retirement. 

Arthur looked behind him then, wondering where the fuck Jon was, he should also be there to greet Oswell, not because of the deal his family has had with the Whent’s, but because he told him Oswell was a dear friend to him. Even Rhaenys was out here to greet the man, she had only met once. 

“You need to stop looking for the boy Arthur obviously he’s not coming, did you not see the way he left with his wife? Trust me, I am sure they are busy doing everything I showed him.” Edmure grinned causing Rhaenys to cringe next to Robb. 

“It’s too early for that uncle.” Robb muttered, “have some respect for the lady Rhaenys.” 

“I’m sorry my lady, I was never one to not speak what came to me.” Edmure offered an apologetic glance her way. 

“I see him” Arthur bellowed while his friend rode up next to him a huge smile on his face. 

Arthur went to help Oswell down, only for the man to slap his hand away, “I’m not completely handicapped, Arthur.” 

Everyone watched has Oswell Whent struggled for a few seconds to get off his horse. 

“See told you I can do it.” Reaching towards his horse Oswell pulled his cane from a pouch atop his horse. 

Turning to face his cousin then, “How long has it been Edmure?” 

“It’s been ten years, way too long cousin, how’s the foot?” Edmure joked causing all those around him to grow wary at his failed joke. 

“This one looks like a Tully, is he your son Edmure?” 

“Mine?” Edmure scoffed “fuck no, you know I would never show my bastards.” Edmure grinned, yet not still did not find him funny once more. Clearing his throat then, “this one belongs to Cat.” 

Edmure looked at his nephew, “Oswell I’d like to introduce you to Robb Stark.” 

Robb shook the man's hand noticing how firm they felt in his, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

Oswell hummed before moving to the young lady, “Look at you Rhae, you have grown into a beautiful woman, Rhaegar would be proud if he were here to see you.” 

“How is my father?” Rhaenys asked desperate to know how the man who sired her was doing, she missed him dearly. 

“He’s doing ok, he keeps himself busy with work,” Oswell replied, even though he knew he should say more, on his friend to his only child this was not the place to say such things. 

Oswell looked around noticing that both Rhaegar’s little sister and the man he traveled to see weren’t there to greet him, “I take it lord Stark and his wife are too busy to come and greet their guest?” 

“Can you blame the boy, he married a beautiful woman, I don’t blame the boy if his cock or head was between her cunt.” Again, his joke fell flat. “For fuck sake are you telling me that wasn’t funny? You're all a bunch of old fucks, even you Robb.” Edmure began walking off then. 

“It’s nice to see some things have not changed, my cousin still thinks he’s a funny man.” Oswell then slapped Arthur against the shoulder. “God’s I’ve missed you, man, we should talk.” 

Both men sat in quiet on one of the balcony's overlooking the main garden of Riverrun, “I didn’t expect to find you at Riverrun or expect you to orchestrate a marriage between this lord Stark and Rhaegar’s sister.” 

Arthur nodded his head then, “Jon’s a good boy, you read the letter I sent you detailing everything that transpired at Castery Rock?.” 

Oswell nodded before looking over towards where he saw Rhaenys walking with the man he found out to be Larence Snow, “It seems there’s going to be another wedding here pretty soon between those two.” 

Arthur smiled, “it seems these Targaryen’s have taken well to these northerners.” 

“Her father should be here.” Oswell hissed, “I expect he’ll probably make his way back to Westeros once news reaches him on what Viserys did to both girls.” 

“Maybe he’ll make it in time for my wedding,” Arthur replied grinning to himself. 

“Who's the lucky lady Arthur?” 

“You know who Oswell, the same woman I’ve been telling you and Rhaegar about for years.” 

Oswell spits his drink out as he choked causing Arthur to knock behind his back, “please tell me you aren’t still trying to chase after this Lyanna Stark person?” 

“If you met her you would probably want to marry her also. You don’t understand Oswell there’s a wildness about her that I just love.” 

Oswell only laughed, “you’ve been saying this for over fifteen years Arthur and you two still aren’t married nor as she ever gave you any indication, she wants to be with you. Maybe it’s time to let it go, friend.” 

Arthur took another drink before giving his answer, “never, I’m not letting that one slip from my grasp. I’m going to profess my love for her once more.” Clearing his throat then, “you should come with us North.” 

His friend only frowned, “why would I come, North Arthur?” 

Arthur smiled, “I’m going to need someone in my corner when I marry my Lyanna under Winterfell’s Heartstree.” 

Oswell only sighed. His friend really needed to give us on this woman.

* * *

Jon woke to his wife’s soft kisses, “good morning wife.” He teased his eyes barely open noticing it was already daylight outside. 

She kissed his lips then, “good morning dear husband, how was your sleep?” 

“Ask me in another hour Dany, I’m tired.” They had continued doing it at least three more times into the early morning. His wife called it practicing to ride him, he called it torture. 

Running her hand down towards his cuck at that moment she could feel he was already hard, “it seems there are parts of you that are already awake husband.” She straddled him then grinding on his cock. 

“Does lord Stark wish to play with his wife’s cunt this morning?” 

Jon flipped her over then, causing her to yelp, placing peppered kisses along her neck and collarbone, while his left hand massaged her left breast, while slowly kissing his way down to her right nipple to suck on it. “Only if my wife doesn’t mind me being the one between her legs this morning.” He smiled that wolfish smile she had grown to adore. 

A knock came on the door then “Jon?” 

He groaned out, “go away, it’s too early and I don’t wish to be bothered!” 

He could hear Arthur beating on the door then, “It’s midafternoon, and lord Whent’s son his here to see you.” 

“Fuck” Jon muttered. “Tell him, I will be right there.” 

Jon rose from the bed rushing towards the bathroom as Dany followed behind him naked watching him pee while folding her arms waiting for him to turn and look at her. 

Turning Jon was faced looking at his naked wife’s body feeling himself grow hard at that moment. 

“Who is lord Whent’s son and why is it so important for you to run out of bed to go meet with him?” 

He washed his hand and face before turning back to her. “He was my uncle’s first-ever real client when he branched out into the Riverlands for trade.” Jon paused then, “He’s retired now and turned over the business to his son, a son who is also best mates with Arthur.” 

Dany thought about that name but it wasn’t ringing any bells, surely if the man knew Arthur, he must know Rhaegar. “I would like to meet him also, maybe he knows my brother since Arthur knows him.” 

Jon nodded to her before placing a kiss on her lips, “I will introduce you both later, I’ve never met him either, I think maybe I should take care of business first. Then you can host him to dinner with us both ok love.” 

Dany watched Jon hurrying to get dressed, placing his dark breeches on first before putting a gray fitted shirt on then his boots ready to run out. “Hey, you’re forgetting something husband.” 

Jon looked around the room puzzled to what he had forgotten until his wife pointed to her lips, smiling then while moving towards her until he locked his lips to hers deepening the kiss, “It seems I won’t be able to concentrate on anything today.” 

“And why his that husband?” 

“I’ll be too busy thinking of your naked body.” He slapped her ass then causing her to squeal before kissing her once more, “I have to go, make sure to meet with the cook about dinner tonight.” 

Another knock came at the door, letting Jon know he was taking too long. “You should put something on before I open the door Dany.” 

Realizing that moment that Arthur would probably see her naked form, Dany ran towards the closet throwing on a loose fitted dress. 

* * *

Jon walked out of the room to see a very upset Arthur looking back at him, “I expected better from you Jon.” 

“I’m sorry Arthur-” 

Arthur burst out laughing then, “stop it I understand, I take it things went better for you two?” 

Jon had a huge smile on his face, “what gave it away?” 

Arthur cleared his throat while pointing towards Jon’s unbuttoned chest and the huge mark on his neck before smiling, “let’s just say your love marks show that you both must have had an amazing night with each other he chuckled.” 

Jon grinned then thinking about the night both he and Dany had locked to each other in painful passion, riding it slow then fast while trying his best not to lose his mind over how tightly her cunt gripped his cock. 

Arthur could tell the boy was reminiscing about the night before, “come on we need to hurry so you can get back to your wife.” 

Oswell sat waiting for Arthur to return with the boy who married Rhaegar’s younger sister, it had already been close to an hour since Arthur left to go get the young man, and now Oswell was wondering if the young man was taking his time to come and see him. He smiled to himself then, he couldn’t blame the young man, at least from what Arthur said both he and Rhaegar’s sister were both virgins. 

He could remember his first time; it was with a Dothraki woman he had met in Lys at a pleasure house. It was Arthur’s idea since he was the one who paid for it. His thoughts drifted to the woman then, doing things to his body no woman since has done to him. Riding him hard like he was a horse. 

“Oswell.” He could hear Arthur calling out to him, turning Oswell noticed Arthur walking with a lean built young man. The closer the boy got to him the more he grew tensed looking at the young man coming towards him at that moment. 

He knew that face, that was a face he had not seen in almost twenty fucking years. A face he would never forget.

“Oswell, let me introduce you to Jon Stark.” 

Oswell took the young man’s face in, his eyes were dark like obsidian, his hair dark-brown like hers.

Arthur coughed waking him from his reverie, “I’m sorry lord Stark.” He took the young man’s hand in his shaking it. “Forgive me, you just looked like someone I used to know.” Oswell smiled then. 


	11. The wicked and the Good

**Ashara**

It was cold that morning, the sun was already coming up over the horizon as the wind swept across her hair. Many had gathered from earlier that morning in preparations for the event, or ceremony the way these Iron-born loved to make it seem. Which it was not, it never was. Her eyes drifted towards the man who called himself a priest of their faith, her hands twisted within the dark grey frock she wore, wondering what man calls himself a man of faith but found nothing wrong with what he was about to do? The young lady that was trying to scream could not, for no sound came from her lips. 

She knew why they did that to all of them before they were sacrificed to their drowned god. All salt wives of the man who called himself the drowned god reborn were subjected to the same torture once they became heavy with child. The majority of them were sacrificed or like the way she thought about it, the ones he became bored of. 

First, their tongues were removed by him until they were covered in his blood, she had seen all his cuts whenever he wanted to lay with her. 

He always claimed she was his favorite when he took her, never did his seed ever take within her, no child would ever come from her womb, has he spilled inside of her while calling her by his niece’s name Asha. 

That was not her name, but she would not tell him that. The man was both mad and cruel and took pleasure in making those around him suffer. The men who were closest to him and traveled with him spoke no words, their tongues removed. They were silent like his ship the Silencer. 

What she often considered a curse for never providing her husband an heir quickly became a blessing, knowing what she was now about to witness would never befall her. 

Her heart clenched chest tightened her breath slow, it was time, even if she didn’t want to look, she knew she had no choice, everyone watched each other to make sure they all looked, at the sacrifice being offered to the Crow’s Eye, a man she knew as Euron Greyjoy, the evilest living being the gods ever breathed life into. 

Her eyes roamed back on the tear filed young woman, her green eyes red from crying, while her honeyed blond hair blew as the winds on top of the cliff started picking up causing her to shiver. A storm was coming and she prayed a silent prayer to gods she no longer believed in after what she had been through and witnessed since living on this godforsaken shit infested island, would take Euron and the men who sailed with him to the bottom of the sea, drowning them in salt until they reached the pits of the seven hells. 

He would be setting sail after the ceremony, from the little she had heard when the man spoke in his sleep after he drank shade of the evening, an inky blue substance he claimed gave him visions something the warlocks of Qarth often supplied him. 

That night the man spoke of taking what was his, claiming he had already owned the seas, now he needed his rock-wife and make her queen of Westeros. She wanted to laugh especially when everyone knew all the Iron-born did was attack civilian ships, her heart ached then memories she had tried to force to the back of her mind were now making their way back to her, a tear slipped from her eye as she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw her glossy eyes. 

Grey eyes looked at her filled with love, “I love you with all my heart, I need you to be strong.” His lips crashed to tear-soaked lips as his arms tightened around her. That day the sun had disappeared a storm was on its way, pity no one knew that storm was like none she had ever faced. Their ship had been overrun by the Iron-born who was now boarding. Her eyes followed the one-eyed man with the dark hair, beard, and inky blue lips who was eyeing all of them keenly. 

Her breathing slowed recalling these memories. “Please don’t let me go.” She pleaded before they were pulled apart by one of the Iron-born men, who said nothing, only scowled at them until he motioned with his hand for the one with the pale blue eyes and sandy blond hair to take her. 

She watched in horror as they tied up her husband and his father, the crew members that were still alive were made to kneel, where their throats were sliced right before her eyes. Many of these men she knew, some this was their first time going this far from the North, one of which was just a young man of nineteen. Her tears ran down her face that day, where she cried like never before in all her life. 

The man with the patch over his left eye only laughed while smearing their blood over his face. Before he walked over towards her with a menacing smile, “what do we have here? A Stark ship is it?” He was grinning like a mad hyena then. 

Ashara could feel the man’s breath on her face as he toyed with her dark hair in his filthy hands, his blue lips against her face, his tongue ran down her face while his dark beard chaffed against her soft skin. 

“This one smells good, and tastes just as sweet; I will take you for one of my salt wives” 

She was awoken from her reverie, Aeron was now speaking, his unkept long gray hair swaying in the wind, his drowned men standing close to him. “To our drowned god Euron Crow’s Eye Greyjoy, we offer you this maiden heavy with child as a sacrifice.” 

Ashara was disgusted by the way they used the word maiden loosely, especially when everyone knew the women who were sacrificed were all raped by Euron and killed when they became heavy with child. 

Her first time witnessing what these mad zealots did to these poor women only made her want to throw herself off the cliff they know all stood atop of. There were times her thoughts were also filled with taking Euron with her, show them he was only a man and not a god. 

But who was she fooling, she would never get close to Euron, she was always boxed in by his men. Many of the women and men on the shit infested island of Pyke considered her his rock-wife and they would rather kill themselves than allow her to kill herself or their so-called god Euron. 

These barbarian zealots were so lost in their ways, she wondered if they believed what he and his brother Aeron did was right? Would they fight back if it was one of their daughters that were being used and raped? Or worse offered as a sacrifice to a man and not a god? Ashara only huffed out a sigh._ They probably would consider it a blessing to be sacrificed _

Many of the Iron-born women considered it a blessing to be even considered a rock-wife, if only they knew the man took her against her will for all these years while screaming his niece’s name in my ear. 

If the Iron-born weren’t bad enough or lost in their ways, there were some of the women who were captured over the years and made into salt-wives. Some were even foolish enough to have fallen in love with the Crow’s Eye, even pleaded before their tongues were cut out their mouths that they did everything he had asked of them. One-woman Ashara would never forget. 

Falia Flowers was her name, and she had hailed from the Reach, the bastard daughter to Humfrey Hewett. Unlike the others, Falia was tied to his ship naked and pregnant for all to see, her tongue cut from her mouth. That was the last Ashara ever saw of the woman. She was sure Falia either died to the rough seas or her throat was slit-like the rest. 

Euron smiled as the young woman shook her head pleading with him even though she could not speak the words. “Do not worry it will be over soon.” Ashara watched as he forced his lips on the young lady before pulling away, slicing her neck in the process as he used his black boots to kick her bloodied body over the cliff. 

His people cheered and chanted his name, while his bastard sons who he allowed to live only stood stoic and watched, their tongues had also been removed since they served on the Silencer. 

* * *

**Rhaella**

It took a few weeks but they had finally arrived in the Riverlands, the night before and would be leaving for Riverrun once they got enough food inside of their bellies. 

“You two look quite familiar, as anyone ever told you?” Rhaella looked upon the chubby young man looking at both her and her husband and offered him a small smile. While Aerys just said nothing to the chubby young man, who only continued speaking while handing them their rabbit stew and dark bread, before he took a seat next to them and Barristan who made the trip with them, and Jaime who was still upstairs sleeping. Barristan had remained at Casterly Rock, the man knew them like no one else and had been with the family since they came back to Westeros all those years ago from Lys. 

“Has anyone ever told you that?” the pudgy boy asked, as he poured ale to Barristan who refused. 

Aerys took his drink when the young man poured it for them, same as Rhaella, she would need a drink, if this young man managed to put two and two together. 

It had been closer to four decades when they returned to Westeros after they ran away from who their parents wanted to marry them off to back in Meereen. 

She was sure Tywin Lannister figured out years ago the two were related but never said anything on it since his wife after all was his first cousin. But unlike Tywin and Joanna, both Aerys and Rhaella were much more than family, they were after all siblings who ran away from home and made life back in Westeros after their family left these shores two centuries ago after losing everything when their house fell. In the beginning, it wasn’t easy for any of them, they were married young and already were expecting their firstborn. 

Hotpie continued speaking even though neither was even paying any attention to him. “You two look a lot alike.” 

Rhaella could hear herself scream, _please don’t say it, _don’t tell us we look like siblings. 

“A young woman who stayed here a month ago with a dark-haired woman until they left with a certain lord Stark and his companions.” The young man whispered to them before looking around those already seated and eating. “Don’t tell anyone you heard it from me, but word his lord Stark married the young woman who looks a lot like the two of you.” 

Rhaella finally let out a smile, so it is true? our Dany as married. Before she could think on it any longer, the young man began speaking once more, it seemed he was the type who enjoyed gossiping and finding out new things, just to gossip it to someone else. He would not get any information from them. That she was sure about, but she would not mind hearing anything he had to say on their marriage. “Was it a grand affair?” She asked as the young man huffed out his breath. 

“I heard it was a small intimate affair, not many lords were invited.” Hotpie sighed, “I thought they would've invited me to come and cook for their wedding, heard the food wasn’t up to par, especially with how they loved the food I made for them daily. The dark-haired one seemed to love my kidney pies while the silver-haired one hardly said anything.” 

Rhaella had to agree on the food part, this was the best rabbit stew she had ever had, a matter of fact it was the best stew she had ever eaten. It was both meaty and thick, while the bread was still hot and fresh as she dipped it inside the stew. “I am sure they had their reasons for not hiring you.” Rhaella paused a second before continuing, “sorry I don’t know how to address you?” 

She watched as the young man wiped his hand in his flour stained pants before reaching over to shake her hand that was still holding her spoon causing her to drop it. “It’s Hotpie, my name is Hotpie milady.” 

That’s different Rhaella thought, but would not ask any other question that went along the lines is that truly your real name since she found it odd anyone would name their child such a name. But then again, the young man probably adopted this name that someone probably gave to him. So instead she asked another question, “do you know if this lord Stark and his wife are still staying in the Riverlands? Or better yet are they still staying at Riverrun?” 

Her husband flashed her a curious look wondering where she was going with this, they were supposed to be keeping a low profile, stay the night which they had already done, and then eat to be on their way before both their daughter and granddaughter left. But then again, maybe finding out if they were still there would save them the time in coming back here, since the Inn at the Crossroads did sperate the North from the southern part of Westeros. 

Hotpie nodded his head, “they are my lady, word is the young lord has been having countless meetings with all the important lords of Riverrun on trades, but tell no one I told you this, you know how people love to gossip. I’m only telling you two and your friend here because you three seem like good and friendly people.” Hotpie slapped Barristan gently on the back causing their old friend to grunt before pushing the young man’s hand away, as Hotpie offered her a thin smile. “Well, maybe two out of the three of you are nice.” 

Rhaella only offered him a weak smile, there was no telling if another traveler entered with their Valyrian features if the young man would do the same. Viserys was still out there somewhere and only the gods knew what her son would be capable of if he got word about Dany and Rhaeny’s whereabouts. They had already sent a letter off to Rhaegar before they left Casterly Rock, letting him know of the recent developments and where both his daughter and sister were now. Looking over at her husband she could see he was thinking the same thing that was causing her worry. 

“Hotpie?” Rhaella looked at the young man once she caught his attention, as he moved his dark-brown curls from his sweaty face. “I appreciate you trusting us with this information, but I do ask that you not share this information with anyone else, especially if a certain person showed up, with features such as ours, or if their hair was dyed another color, their lilac eyes, however, would be a dead giveaway.” 

She shifted in the hardwood chair, “I only ask that you say you know nothing of anyone who looks like us, I also ask that you not speak of us either.” Rhaella took his hand in hers causing Hotpie to blush red. “You never saw us, or anyone that looks like us. Can count on you to do that?” She smiled then. 

“I promise.”Hotpie blurted out, not wanting her warm hands to be released from his. Until she heard her husband cleared his throat. 

“I think it’s time we take our leave, my love, I will and wake Jaime.” Aerys took a look at his pocket watch, it was already close to noon, they needed to leave right away if they intended to catch their daughter and granddaughter before lord Stark took them North. “Barristan get the horses ready.” 

Before both Rhaella and her husband could take their leave Hotpie blurted out once more, “will I ever see you again my fair lady?” 

Rhaella only giggled, placing her right index finger over her lips, “remember what I said, you never saw us.” 

Nodding his head in understanding as he rose from his seat to hug her, causing Rhaella to become shocked at his affection towards her. “I thank you; it’s been awhile since anyone has shown any motherly affection towards me.” 

She could feel her heartbreak into pieces as she looked at her husband, surely, they could afford a cook since he fired most of their employees. It’s not like they both didn’t agree that this was the best food they had eaten in years. Once Aerys gave her a nod, Rhaella used her hand to lift the young man’s chin, his eyes were glossy. “I tell you what, if the owner doesn’t mind you leaving and finding work elsewhere, we’ll take you for our new cook.” 

Just his smile alone warmed her heart as she watched the young man hurried off to pack his things. 

* * *

**Jon**

It had been two days since he last had time alone with her and now here they were frolicking in the mid-afternoon sun in one of the isolated waters to the east of Riverrun. Dany’s back was up against the edge of the water her legs wrapped around his lower back, Jon’s cock thrusting deep inside of her, causing her to moan with every grunt and thrust he made the deeper he went touching her very womb, she was already close and knew the same could be said for her husband, as his thrusts picked up causing an overwhelming warm feeling in the pit of stomach as she screamed his name, not caring who heard her or who was watching her husband fuck her. She was his, and he was hers as she rode the soft waves of pleasure within her. 

Jon grunted once more his balls tightening as Dany’s tight walls clenched around his cock, milking his seed as he tried catching his breath. What started as just a horseback ride around the grounds for the both of them to explore the outer parts of Riverrun quickly escalated the moment Dany stripped before his eyes next to the pond where they ate lunch. 

Pulling out of her, he could hear the sigh under her breath, as he placed a kiss on her pouty lips, “We should get dressed before someone comes searching for the both of us.” He was about to unwrap himself from her grasp and swim away just to gather their clothes until his wife tightened her hands back around his neck. His dark eyes met her violet orbs, he knew she would rather just stay out there with no concern of what awaited them back at Riverrun. She was just like him when it came to hosting dinner. The Frey’s and the Blackwood’s were leaving Riverrun the next morning to head back to their own homes, while lord Whent seemed to crave wanting to visit Winterfell and meet his family there, whatever that meant. “I will make it back up to you tonight ok Dany?” He was about to make her a promise on it until he felt how tense she seemed in his arms. 

She shrugged him off not wanting to hear what he had to say while releasing her grasp on him, “this is the first time we have spent any time together in days Jon and now you’re in a hurry just to get back.” She hissed at him after she spat out her words, has she swum away from him. 

She had a point he knew, as he remained standing in the water thinking about her words. In truth she was right since lord Whent arrived he had been spending a lot of time with the man and Arthur, they had even left with Robb and Edmure on a hunt along with a couple of guards, leaving both Dany and Rhaenys in the company of Larence. If here were honest with himself, he did miss his wife the entire time he was away, but he still enjoyed his time with the other men. Back home in Winterfell most of his days were spent meeting with other lords or going over trade agreements with his uncle and Stannis. He would need to make it up to her and already he knew what he would have to do. Which brought a smile to his face knowing how much she enjoyed when he performed the lord’s kiss between her warm folds. 

His head turned to meet his wife's porcelain skin as she hurried to dress, her silver-blond hair soaked and messed up from the elaborate braid Rhaenys did to her hair that morning. 

Before he could however get out of the water it seemed his wife had other ideas. Dany snatched his clothes up off the grass and began walking in the opposite direction towards where they tied the horses, teasing him to come and get his clothes if he dared. 

“Dany, don’t you dare do what I think you’re planning on doing!” He yelled out while clenching his jaws. 

His breathing slowed, as he looked around him to see if anyone was watching them as he rose naked out of the waters to chase down his wife. He would make her pay, even though he knew what he planned to pay her with she would only enjoy while yearning for more of his touch. 

By the time he finally caught her as they tumbled together on top of the tall grass. Her intoxicating laugh when he tickled her only seemed to make him hard once more where he stood on top of her gazing into her eyes. The warmth he felt whenever he was with her was only getting stronger, already he knew he loved her, and it didn’t matter to him at this moment if she felt the same for him. “I love you,” Jon whispered before planting a kiss on top of her forehead. “I promise I’ll make it back up to you tonight but first we have a dinner to get ready for.” 

Before he could get off her though Dany held onto him a smile laid on her lips that reached her eyes, as she rolled him over his back laid flat on the grass. “I love you too Lord Stark.” 

She smiled at him before pulling her dress over her head, placing his hand on her left breast, before easing herself on top of his length as she rocked slowly between moans, “let your wife show you just how much she loved you.” Placing a kiss on top of his lips as she began riding him faster as Jon gripped her hips matching her bounces with his thrusts deep inside of her. 

They did not make their way back until way into the evening, too exhausted from their frolicking only to fall asleep laid between the tall grasses hidden away from prying eyes. They both didn’t even manage to get towards the corridor to their room when they heard a loud screech should word to both of them. 

“Where have you both been Dany?” Rhaenys hissed as she looked at her aunt’s hair that was both messed up from how she styled it that morning, not to mention all the small grass, dried leaves, and dirt. 

She then hissed at Jon then, as she spat, “can't you two fuck each other like normal people? Look at her hair, Jon? Do you know how long it took me to do that style this morning for this evening's dinner? Not to mention you both only have an hour to get ready.” Rhaenys grabbed Dany’s hand away from out of Jon’s grasp. “Lucky for you both I figured what you two were up to and ended up doing your job for you Dany with the guests for tonight’s dinner, while also gathering your items for that said dinner party. Now say goodbye to your husband Dany you’re getting dressed in my room.” 

Before Jon could offer his apology Rhaenys raised her hand to him dismissively stopping him. “I don’t want to hear it, Jon, you look a mess also, go get ready also.” 

With that Jon watched his wife be dragged off by her niece while he went the other way towards their room to get ready, wishing Rhaenys all the luck in the world is getting all those dried grasses and leaves out of Dany’s hair. 

By the time Jon was finally dressed he looked himself over in the mirror. Tonight, he wore grey pants matching it with a white shirt along with his crimson tailcoat. He figured it was only fitting he would somewhat match his wife’s house colors. While his hair, Jon decided it best to let it out, his wife preferred his wild curls let out that being tied back. 

It didn’t take long to make his way inside the dining hall where he looked for his wife until he noticed she nor Rhaenys had arrived as yet. 

His dark grey eyes roamed around all that was gathered, both Arthur and lord Whent were already deep in a conversation with Roslyn Frey. Edmure was busy pointing items out to his butler while Robb looked bored at whatever lord Frey and Black Waldor were saying to him. At least it seemed the Blackwoods didn’t arrive at dinner as yet. 

Before he could think too long on the Blackwood’s he was interrupted by that said man as Jon shook both Tytos and Brynden Blackwood’s hands. “I see your lady wife nor her niece have arrived yet?” Tytos spoke before asking Jon to join in the corner along with his son. “I meant to ask you this, but it seemed we never got to talk on anything personal.” Jon nodded his head waiting for the man to continue. 

“I was wondering lord Stark if the lady Rhaenys has been spoken for already?” Tytos asked while lifting his head towards his son, who kept numb. 

“You would have to ask her yourself, my lord.” Jon looked up noticing the doors open where both his wife and her aunt walked inside, noticing how beautiful they both looked. His wife wore a deep blue gown, her silver-blond hair let out for all to see her beauty. Her niece wore a plum-colored red gown, her hair was also let out. 

Jon felt his heart clench on how lucky he felt, any man would be lucky to have one of them for a wife, and lucky for him Dany was already his. Already he was sure she probably was already pregnant with his child. A beautiful child with her hair and eyes was all Jon could imagine at this moment. Larence walked behind them both, a sly smile curled on Jon’s lips, if lord Blackwood was aiming to make Rhaenys his daughter in law, he would have to go through Larence first because Jon was sure those two would probably be hard to split up. Anyone with sense as probably noticed how affectionate they have grown towards each other. 

* * *

**Oswell**

Lord Whent sat between Arthur and Stannis, Jon was in the middle of Dany and Rhaenys drinking their green pea soup while making conversations with each other. Not noticing how keenly he was looking at the two dark-haired young people sitting across from him in the candlelight. Everything about these two screamed that they were both related, and he wondered if he was the only one who saw it? Sure, Jon favored his mother mostly, but the damn young man and Rhaenys looked related. He reminded himself to call them siblings. For the damn boy and his sister shared the same smile, the same dark eyes that sometimes looked like dark indigos by the way the sun sometimes shined on their irises. Not to mention the same pouty lips that were all their father. He knew it in his damn bones that Jon was Rhaegar’s and then when the boy told him, he would be celebrating his nineteenth birthday in a few months, that was all the evidence he needed to know this young man before him was Rhaegar’s son, it was funny how the gods sometimes worked, he was sure Lya Stone was none other than Lyanna Stark. 


	12. The Things We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Povs are from the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to wrap up this story, and All I want is you. So expect shorter chapters. Once again, thanks for taking a chance and reading what I write. I'm not a writer, I just have a wild imagination and do this in my spare time. It means a lot reading your comments, and seeing where I Fuck up at times and make necessary changes👈😕 And now on with the story, enjoy 👇

**Viserys**

He was drunk, but not from the heat of the bustling city. But from the shots of whiskey, he just consumed, trying to bury both his troubles and the loss of a lover away to the back of his mind.

He tried to snatch her for himself for years, only for her cunt of a grandmother to deny his proposals for her hand in marriage.

It didn't even matter that he took her virginity while giving her his seed multiple times in those days, praying in the background, wishing even, that his seed took root. Where a child of their own making would grow and make her swell with their child. Only then he was sure her cunt grandmother would allow their union.

But sadly, he should've known the old cunt was having her granddaughter consume moontea in the mornings. Recalling the way she flatly said.

_"It matters not, who her granddaughter beds. I only care that she doesn't bear fruit to her indiscretions."_

He was sure if it were any rich lord of higher standing and pedigree, she would gladly let her granddaughter carry the child...

But sadly, he was neither. He didn't have the voice or charm Rhaegar had. Where his brother was built, he was lanky. Where his brother had piercing indigo eyes that could allow any maiden to fall crazy in love. It was not the same for him.

His lilac eyes couldn't fool anyone. He even tried to get Cersei Lannister to be his. Sure it would be a lifeless marriage. But everyone would still play their role.

They fucked a few times, the woman even called him by his brother's name. But it was never enough for her to leave her whore of a husband. 

_Maybe it was for the best anyway. His heart belonged to another._

Thinking back to the last time he saw her a month ago. Where he begged her to leave with him, to make a life with each other.

Only to be turned down, claiming she could never up and leave her family on a whim of living a carefree life, just for the two of them.

_Fucking sluts. Thanks to them, I now have to live my life in this shit city for a time..._

Drowning another cup of whiskey, as the drink burned his throat and chest making its way down.

_I should've known, she would be too scared to leave her pampered life to run off with me!_ He told himself, as he continued drinking. The only thing that seemed to bring him pleasure and joy these days, trying to numb the pain of rejection and betrayal away.

His love didn't want him due to his poor standing, thanks to his shit brother and whore of a sister and niece, whose only job was to marry the men he pointed out to them.

They were both beautiful, any man would want them.

But no, their self-righteous arrogance is what led me here. Away from home, having to hide.

Viserys hissed, smashing the cup on the table refilling his drink.

It was hot, it was always stinking hot on this side of the world. How Rhaegar even managed to live in this heat was hard to understand, until he had to do the same.

Though it involved running and praying the iron born never attacked the ship carrying him from Kings Landing to Lys.

There was no way he could leave from Lannisport or Dorne. Word was already spreading that he abused his niece and sister.

_It's not like the sluts didn't deserve it for their insolence and never pleasing him._

Suddenly thoughts of curly brown hair, brown eyes, and heart-shaped face came to him again, but not in a good way. Realizing she must think him a monster once she heard what happened.

If he was there he would've given her the real reason why he did what he did. 

_It was all for her, just so her fucking grandmother could agree on their match. _

Now everything was lost to him, leaving him to work in a place that was beneath someone if his stature.

A whore house, where all the whores went non the less, barely making any money, making sure the men who came here didn't leave without paying or became too rowdy inside the establishment.

If that wasn't bad enough, his job also entailed cleaning the rooms that reeked of sex. Recalling the stench that hit his nostrils the first time he had to clean a room filled with semen covered sheets.

He supposed it was poetic since he would've eventually sold his sister and niece to life such as this.

* * *

**Jon**

The sun was already up when Jon laid naked in bed with Dany. His arms wrapped around her, as a hard knock came at the door.

Stirring both of them awake. Whoever it was, he wanted to tell them to go away, come back later, he could feel himself grow hard when Dany shifted against him to get up and get dressed and see who was at the door.

His hand reached for her, pulling her towards him, as he yelled. "Go away!"

Whoever was at the door seemed to leave.

"You're mad." Dany teased, as Jon climbed on top of her, kissing along the neck, and that sweet spot at her collarbone.

"I'm only mad for you," Jon whispered as he entered her sweetness, savoring her warmth that gripped his length the more he moved in and out her warm cunt, causing his wife to speak words in Valyrian, as she scratched her nails against his back. Whispering, harder, faster. Which only seemed to drive him madder with need. 

As he raised her right leg over his shoulder going deeper and faster. His thrusts no longer careful but erratic as her walls clenched down on his length tightly.

Jon could feel his balls tightening. 

_Please, not yet... _Jon told himself trying to savor his wife's sweet cunt.

Another bang came at the door, louder... "You two need to stop fucking this instant and get dressed. Dany your parents are here."

"What?" Dany screamed at Rhaenys words, kicking Jon off her, as he spilled his seed all over the sheets.

* * *

The first thing Jon noticed about his wife's family was how much her father looked like her brother Viserys, they even had the same lilac eyes. Except, lord Targaryen's eyes held warmth, where Visery's were wild, oftentimes shifting.

With her mother, Jon could already tell from looking at Rhaella, that this was how his wife would look once older. Dany was the spitting image of her mother. Except for the eyes. Where Dany's were violet, her mother's were indigo. Jon wondered if the older brother looked like the mother or the father? Maybe a mixture? He tried thinking maybe he looked like Rhaenys until the girl said she more favored her mother, especially with her coloring.

"Lord Stark." Jon held out his hand so Jamie could shake it. 

"Captain Jaime," Jon replied, not exactly sure why the man was even here. He also wasn't sure why the young man who could never keep his mouth shut from the Crossroads Inn was doing here also?

Before he could wonder about it any longer, his wife was now introducing him to both her parents.

"Jon, I'd like to introduce you to both my parents." Smiling a bit awkward, Dany introduced her mother first. "This is my mother, lady Rhaella Targaryen."

Taking her mother's small dainty hand in his, Jon planted a small chaste kiss. "It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, lady Targaryen."

Blushing at the strapping young man, Rhaella engulfed Jon into a hug, not caring if what she was doing was considered inappropriate.

Both this young man and his cousin had saved her daughter and granddaughter's life. Not to mention, they were practically family now. "There is no need in being formal, we're family now."

Rhaella pulled away from him, taking a look into his dark eyes, that almost seemed dark indigo in the light. There was something about him that seemed quite familiar.

"I want to thank you for what you and your cousin did for my girls." Her gaze fell on Robb, who offered a thin smile, flushed red at Dany's mother's words. "Not many would've done what you two did." Squeezing Jon's arm, Rhaella stepped away from Jon to also give Robb a thank-you hug.

"And last but not least, let me introduce you to my father," Dany stated proudly before stepping next to Rhaenys who seemed to glow with happiness like Dany, for their family surprising them.

"Lord Stark." 

His grip was strong for a man his age, terribly strong. Maybe his first assessment of the man was wrong. "Lord Targaryen," Jon replied removing his hand from the man's firm grip. Was he testing him, to make out the type of person he was? Did he do that to see if, he would squirm?

"I'm not a man of many words, only action lord Stark. I want to also thank you for what you did for my granddaughter and daughter. I'm sure you've all heard Viserys as gone into hiding." Aerys shook his head, to stop himself.

He was meeting his son in law. Talks of Viserys should be at the back of his mind. Viserys might share blood with him. But the young man was no longer a child of his.

"Forgive me, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion, and yet I am speaking of someone, I no longer, consider a part of my family."

Offering Jon a smile, Aerys slapped him a little hard against the back, to better make out the young man. Make sure he was with his baby girl in the long run. "I may have parted ways with a son I shared blood with. But I am glad to know he was exchanged for a better son. Welcome to the family Jon Stark!"

Jon could feel his backache, as the man slapped him against it once more. He supposed, he would've done the same thing meeting the man that was bedding his daughter.

* * *

"Jon?" 

Looking up from his desk, Jon noticed the unsure look his wife was giving him, as though she was fighting a fight within herself.

"Is everything ok Dany?" Getting up from his chair, Jon hurried to take her into his arms and then to bed. He had not seen her since that morning, when both her parent's made a surprise visit to Riverrun, thankfully Edmure saw nothing of it. Welcoming both her family and Jaime Lannister, though the man wasn't so sure of the young man.

It seemed everyone who visited the Cross Road inn or resided in the Riverlands were wary of Hotpie. He also wondered if Dany's parents knew what they were getting into, inviting the young man to work for them.

Placing a kiss on his wife's forehead, Jon carefully took in her scent. "Are you well? Is everything ok?"

Dany shuffled against him trying to find her words. How was she to ask such a question, taking a deep breath in, Dany opens her mouth unsure how Jon would take it. "I'd like to spend the night with my mother and Rhaenys." 

She could feel how tense his muscles became, wrapped around her. "Is it only for tonight?" He asked looking down on her, as she lifted her head facing him.

Offering a weak smile, she knew it didn't reach her eyes, Dany repeated. "Only for tonight." She was lying. But Jon was a young man. How could he understand her not feeling comfortable at sleeping in the same room as him?

Doing naughty things to each other. Which only left her craving for more. How could they make love to each other, if her parents whose room was only a few doors from theirs could hear her screams and moans?

"I'll see you in the morning" She whispered, before leaving back out the door.

* * *

This night marked the third night he would be sleeping without his wife next to him, since her parent's arrival. He missed the warmth of her body curled into his and their nightly excursions, which sometimes ended with them staying in bed most of the day. Where it would be her on top of him, making love while staring into his eyes, like it was just the two of them in this world, against anyone who would come against them.

Never did the thought dawn on him, how much he would miss her, or how fast and hard he would've fallen in love with her so early into their marriage.

He saw the way his uncle's watched the women they choose to be a part of their lives.

Never did he expect the same for himself. To be honest, he really didn't know what to expect once married. Everything was still new and exciting, but just not in this moment of time.

Jon sighed, pulling the pillow she normally slept on next to him, inhaling the scent of the lavender oil fragrance, that Dany loved. He needed to make a mental note on that, to get her every lavender flavored scent and oils sent to Winterfell for her.

Heck, he'd even get the ground keepers to plant lavender flowers inside one of the many glasshouses in Winterfell gardens.

He was sure his mother would understand if he used one of hers where she grew blue winter roses. If not, he would just see about getting the Myrish glasses to build one.

Thoughts of his wife at this moment was only making him horny and hard.

Looking down on how hard he was, Jon wasn't sure if he should go knock on the room door both Dany, Rhaenys and Rhaella were staying in, and bring her back to their chambers.

Not for the first time, Jon wondered if Aerys felt the same, he also was staying in his own room alone. His wife wanting time with her daughter and granddaughter, blaming herself for what Viserys did to them over the years. While also thanking him for rescuing them.

He didn't really know what both thought of him at this time. Sure they praised and thanked him and Robb for coming to the girl's rescue. But would she still be thankful if she even knew, what he was thinking now?

_Would she still feel this way about me, if I went to that room and put my wife over my shoulders like a caveman, just so I can make love to her?_

Taking another look at his hardened cock, Jon knew it would be just him, and Mrs. Palmer's five daughters again tonight, as he began jerking himself off for the third night in a row, with the image of his wife having her way with him.

* * *

"Why so gloomy Stark?" Endure asked as he took another mouth full of blueberries in his mouth chewing slowly, before filling his mouth with a spoon full of porridge.

Jon grew annoyed, he wasn't interested in any small talk with Edmure right now.

Normally Robb would be here, except he'd already left for Winterfell a few days ago with Stannis. His lawyer having no need to go to the Crownlands to meet with Dany's parents since they were already here. He saw no reason to stay any longer than he had to.

Stannis was all business and was done with the marriage contracts, and thought it best to return North.

His cousin he knew just wanted to be back home since he didn't find a wife in the south.

Plus, Robb already grew annoyed with lord Frey's constant talk of unwed daughters.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Jon replied, seemingly uninterested in his barley porridge, or any of the food placed before him.

He also wanted to go home, but with Dany's parent's here, only made things complicated.

He didn't want to just blurt out that they needed to return back North.

Plus, he had no intention of leaving her in the south either.... Unless she wanted to stay, which was something he feared might happen.

It's been something that plagued the back of his mind with fears of her having second thoughts. _Leaving him even... _Which bothered him a lot lately.

Not every married couple managed to conceive a child straight away. Some took months, even years.

Fighting those thoughts away, Jon needed to stir this conversation elsewhere, he couldn't just be flat out rude to Edmure. The man was hosting him and his wife's family in his home.

Plus, Edmure was like an older uncle to him, one that just behaved like he was still young and in his twenties or thirties for that matter.

Since the man still considered himself a young wanted bachelor, and not a whore like how most in the Riverlands, sniggered and spoke behind his back.

Jon was sure most of Edmure's vassals were used to his shenanigans by now, why only lord Frey brought his daughters around the man, waiting for him to finally take one as his wife. 

_That day would probably never come....._

"You look like a man who could use the comfort of a woman." Edmure chuckled knowing from his servant's whispers, Jon was sleeping alone these last couple of nights, since the young lady's parents arrived.

He could see the sexual frustration evident in the young man's features. Edmure was sure, if it were him, he'd also probably be gloomy also. He knew the first time he bedded a woman he couldn't get enough.

To be honest, he still can't get enough, especially for a man his age. He was never sated....

Biting down on his bacon, he turned to face Jon, he would talk to him the way a father spoke to a son. Though his father never spoke to him about women. The only thing lord Hoster Tully spoke to him on, was to not let what he and his forefathers before him kept in the family for hundreds of years. Be taken from house Tully. 

"This is why I refuse to marry, women change once you're married to them, Jon." Noticing the young man hadn't stopped him, Edmure carried on. "I can assure you, lady Stark might start using that cunt of hers as a weapon to get what she wants from you."

Jon could already feel a headache coming. Where was Arthur? Where was lord Oswell? So far it seemed Edmure's cousin was the only one who could keep him in line.

But alas, it seemed maybe both Arthur and Oswell probably had grown tired of Edmure.

They had already been there for almost a month now. Arthur was never a man who could tolerate small talk with those who weren't in his special circle too long.

But then again, Jaime Lannister did arrive with Dany's parents, maybe all three were busy with each other. They all did serve under Rhaenys father, and probably just wanted to catch up on old times or go hunting. 

_Old gods help me...._ Jon begged as Edmure continued speaking on marriage like he knew what married women were like. As he tried his best, not to listen to Edmure's rants. Instead, Jon paid most of his attention on the food Edmure was consuming.

* * *

**Jaime**

He waited too late, he finally now realized it.

How many times had he tried to fight the feelings he had for the young woman, who now sat across from him, looking both beautiful and elegant in her blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The way she laughed at whatever the northern bastard was whispering in her ear.

Jaime sighed feeling defeated. So many times he'd fought with himself and his feelings for Rhaenys, even entering into an engagement with Lynese Hightower to suppress his feeling for his superior's daughter... Who would've known the shy awkward girl would've grown into this lovely woman sitting across from him?

He should've known she would. These Targaryen's always looked like specimens crafted by the gods themselves.

And now here he sat defeated and alone, unless...

Jaime didn't want to act on the thoughts that were now clouding his mind, or act on his impulses.

He could do it the Lannister way to get Rhaenys to be his. But would the northern bastard go with the plan? Would he be willing to accept a large sum of money to stay away from her? Allowing Jaime to swoop in like one of those brave gallant knights, his niece loved reading about when the girl was younger? Or would Larence run back to lord Stark and Rhaenys to speak on his grievances against him? 

He could always deny it, but would Rhaenys ever believe or forgive him?

"Lord Stark." Jamie woke from his reverie noticing the youthful glee in Dany's violet eyes. "Would you mind if my parents journeyed to Winterfell with us? I don't wish to part from them so soon."

Jaime's green eyes fell on the young man who seemed shocked at what his wife was asking, while Edmure Tully bellowed in laughter, no longer hiding it behind his fake coughing.

There was something there between the two men, but he would not think too much about it. He was here as a companion to both Aerys and Rhaella, where they went, he went. 

_He would use this to travel North, or he could always go with the, I plan to take over my father's business one day. What better way to learn about the supplies they ordered than to inspect it himself._

His eyes glued on the young man, waiting for an answer and maybe his last chance at finally getting Rhaenys to be his.

*

_Lord Stark? No longer Jon? When did their marriage revert back to formal names? _

He also could not believe what Dany was asking, was it not bad enough that they spent less time with each other? How would things be for their ride North? Would his wife also stay with her mother on their voyage back home? Leaving him alone on the ship with his thoughts? All of a sudden the wild boar in front his plate no longer looked appetizing or tasted sweet along with the wine as he swallowed. Realizing it now tasted bitter.

It also didn't help that Edmure was wiping his eyes from laughing so hard, nor did it help the way he held the wine glass in hand.

Jon was sure he would break the glass the tighter he held it. "Of course they can join us North. The more the merrier." Jon replied not caring if he sounded bitter.

* * *

**Rhaegar **

The flames burned the crumpled, letter before his eyes. It was all his fault, he knew it now. Realizing if he had just maybe married Cersei or brought his daughter to Essos with him, never would Rhaenys his child suffer under the hands of Viserys.

He would kill or do great damage to his brother if he was in front of him now.

But his parent's letter had already stated his brother had runoff. The last they heard anything of him, was from lady Olenna, stating Viserys wanted Margaery to run off with him to one of the free cities.

The woman thanked all the gods, old and new her granddaughter was smart enough to not follow the madman.

God's only knew how long it would take before his brother's fists would be upon Margaery when the stress of not having money took hold of him.

Rhaegar's head spun towards the door, realizing someone was there. It was probably his butler come to take his luggage to the carriage that would be taking him to his ship.

He'd already said all his goodbyes, to the people who worked for him over the years, while assuring them the new admiral that was taking over the Volantis port would be just as kind to them as he was. There wasn't much he knew of admiral Randyl Tarly, except that he admired hard workers and wasn't one for bullshit.

Rhaegar's thoughts then went to the place he grew up, as he shouted that the door was open.

It had been years since his last returned to Westeros. But now he would return back to be with his family before heading up the covert mission against the iron born.

Naval ships from both Essos and Westeros were finally working together as one to put an end of the pirates. Who terrorized both nations and it's citizens. How many had to be lost over the years before the two nations finally came together, to put a stop to the killings, kidnapping, and sinking of merchant ships? His first wife died to their attacks, his best friend Arthur lost his sister and her father in law along with her husband Brandon Stark to an attack on their ship. He had only seen the man and his brother Ned Stark briefly at their wedding.

_Ashara looked so happy that day, so in love with her husband. Now it seems even his little sister had found herself a Stark to love also._

He would need to meet and thank Jon Stark, for not only saving his sister but his daughter as well. And if what Arthur's letter said was true, about the young man paying Rhaenys dowry until she found a husband. He would need to pay the young lord back.

He would need to meet with this young man before leaving for his mission. Other than going to war against the iron born at sea, they were also transporting the army there, to do the groundwork.

Word already came the pirates were planning something big. It was just not known if the attack would come to Essos or Westeros.

Volantis was the richest of the free cities if they decided to launch an attack here.

But If they choose Westeros, Rhaegar was sure both Euron and his niece Asha, would either attack the Riverlands or Lannisport.

The Westerlands was one of the richest regions, not to mention close to the Iron Islands.

Then again there was the Riverlands that was rich with cattle and also close to the Iron Islands. If an attack did come to Westeros it would be at either location.

Thankfully the Navy was already patrolling the waters, with orders to sink any iron born ship in sight.

"Is this all my lord?" 

Turning Rhaegar smiled looking at the old Dothraki man, who's probably had his share of different admirals who have lived in this house over the years. "Yes, that will be all Jogo."

Rhaegar watched as the man nodded his head, before signaling two servants to get his luggage. He would probably miss this place.

But thoughts of finally returning home to Westeros and be with his family, so far outweighed whatever memory he made here in Volantis over the years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started the new chapter for this, expect new update by Wednesday or Thursday. All I want is you, out tomorrow.


	13. Family Secrets Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Lyanna and Dany Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of Jon's section as been revised.  
Wrote today, not betaed expect mistakes

**Jon**

No longer feeling hungry, Jon wiped his mouth of the grease from the boar meat, rose from his chair bidding everyone goodnight. Everything including his wife's surprise about wanting her family with them left a bitter taste in his mouth. Plans were made and changed once more to include everyone on the trip North to White Harbor. And if the waters weren't frozen along the White Knife, they would continue by boat from White Harbor.

He was miserable and yet, Edmure seemed to get great joy from his misery, not even hiding it anymore, as he chuckled away the more plans were made for a larger boat. Another reason why Jon decided to call it a night

He was tired and needed to rest, for the long ride to Maidenpool with Arthur, his guards, and Jaime Lannister, since for some reason the man included himself on the trip North.

Claiming he accompanied the Targaryen's to the Riverlands along with Barristan Selmy, who Jon learned served the family for over forty years.

Tywin's golden son said it was for the best. Claiming he'd eventually take over from his father. And what better way to get to know each other, or take a look at where their supplies came from than to go North.

The man was a shit talker who had alternate motives for wanting to come North. Jon knew lord Tywin was grooming his daughter to help his grandson Joffrey take the family business over.

While the other son known as the dwarf of Casterly Rock, Tywin planned to leave nothing to, why the dwarf was missing from the Rock and was supposedly in Storms End with Tommen.

Where Tyrion Lannister was shunned at Casterly Rock by his sister and father, he was welcomed by Robert Baratheon at Storms End. It seemed the two had shared a love for both whores and drinking.

Jon sighed, all he wanted at least was not to be bothered by the likes of Jaime Lannister on the long ride to Maidenpool.

There was nothing Jon enjoyed more than being out in the wild, enjoying the warmth or coldness of the wind brushing against his face. If he didn't need to get back North so soon, he would've enjoyed taking the Kingsroad all the way home. He could stop in the Neck, visit lord Howland Reed and his family.

Riding always relaxed him and brought him joy, along with fond memories of being a boy, trying to beat his mother whenever they raced horses in the Wolfswood. 

No matter how much he tried, he could never beat her, he still couldn't. If he was ever asked who was the better rider? He would gladly answer, his mother was.

_"Lady Lyanna Stark is part horse."_ Many loved telling him, whenever he declared he would finally beat his mother. Sometimes he wondered if she warged into the horses she rode. She always had a way with animals. 

He wondered what Dany and her family would think if they knew Starks had the power of warging? Since many thought, that ability was a northern myth... 

Not all of them had that gift though, he was sure if his uncle or grandfather had the gift, surely they would've summoned a sea creature to sink those Ironborn ships.

His fists clenched at the thought of those filthy pirates. The Navy was already patrolling the coasts of the Narrow and Summer seas.

Suddenly thoughts of the people who would travel with his wife, and stay on the ship until his arrival.

He wasn't sure if Hotpie could ride a horse or keep up. Instead, it was decided, the young man would leave with Larence, Aerys and Oswell because of his foot and the rest of the Targaryen's would go by boat, along the Red Fork and then into the Trident until they arrived at Maidenpool where the Stark flagship would be waiting.

There was no reason for them to go by carriage, it would just take longer, the horses would need rest. The wet roads were another thing, how easy would it be for the carriage to get stuck in the mud? Plus it was probably safer this way.

Maybe he should've had his captain meet them in the Vale. But Jon dreaded hearing the complaints lady Lysa would surely make to both his mother and his aunt lady Catelyn.

Lysa would surely argue about not being invited to the wedding or him stopping at the Eyrie.

The woman always seemed to find issues with the simplest things. She wouldn't care that neither his mother, uncle, or her sister and niece were there at his wedding.

Or the fact that it takes a long time to get down from the Eyrie with her sickly son Robin, who at most times dreaded leaving his home. 

Then again, everything frightened the young man. God's helped any woman who was to marry him. Not only would they be dealing with a simple-minded husband, but also an overbearing mother in law.

Jon cringed then, recalling the first time he ever visited the Eyrie. The moment they were all led inside the woman's solar. Only to see her breastfeeding Robin. The boy who was already five. Recalling the way his mother covered his eyes. His aunt Catelyn doing the same with Robb. Arya was but a little girl in uncle Ned's arms, and even he seemed mortified at what he saw. 

"Jon wait."

Turning around Jon watched Rhaenys hurrying towards him. "Is everything alright?" Jon asked, wondering if by the little time he left the dining hall if the plans that were made got changed once more.

"Do you get joy in worrying? I just wanted to walk with you back to my chamber, that boar was a little too filling." She joked as she slid her arm into his, walking down the candlelit halls.

Jon shook his head in understanding, except what was once sweet and filling soon tasted bitter. "Are you excited about finally seeing the North?"

"If you mean getting used to the cold and seeing snow for the first time? we'll see. I'm not prone to the cold. And this is the furthest North I've ever been. "

Jon chuckled, "I am sure you'll get used to it if a certain man finally pops the question to you." He teased only to get a soft slap on the arm.

"Maybe, I should force you to command him, he is a bit shy. Which I do love." She mused at her words and how simple it was to speak to Jon. She supposed this was what it was like to have a brother. Someone to laugh and jest with.

"That's who Larence his my lady, extremely shy at times, but a good and kind young man, that I would be proud to call family. You won't find another honest man than Larence." Jon paused stopping. "Though I am not sure, how your grandparents or father for that matter would take to you marrying a bastard."

"I think at this rate, after everything that has happened my grandparents just want to see me happy. My father, I am sure Dany as told you refuses to return to Westeros, so he won't be a problem. Viserys was the one who wanted more from us, just so he could become more prominent, to finally win over Margaery Tyrell, even if it meant both Dany and I being trapped in a loveless marriage."

Jon wondered _if he was now doomed and trapped in the beginning stages of a loveless marriage?_

He shook his head once more taking Rhaenys' arm once again, as they walked in silence before arriving at her door where he could hear voices behind them. His wife, her mother, and her father.

"Jon." Rhaella addressed him as she kissed her husband goodnight, before he stepped inside his chamber, wishing Jon a goodnight. "What were you two chatting away about?" 

Jon smiled a tired smile, just like Rhaenys, he found Rhaella easy to talk to, Aerys was another story.

Though Rhaella did enjoy asking a lot of questions and wanting to find out more about Winterfell, his family, and the Wildings. He supposed she just wanted to make sure her daughter and granddaughter would be safe in the North.

That would be another thing he would have to address upon his return home. Finally dealing with the Wilding issue once and for all. They could either learn to coexist with the other northerners or be wiped out for good this time. "I will leave Rhaenys to tell you." 

Jon looked from Rhaella to his wife, unsure what to even say to her. "I should probably go get some sleep, I'm tired."

* * *

He tossed and turned that night, until he finally fell asleep, only to wake a few hours later by one of his guards at his door, who knocked twice to let him know it was time.

His items were already packed most of it would be taken on the riverboat to the galley. His wife's items were still not packed.

_Maybe she just wanted to stay a bit longer in Riverrun?_ He wanted to think.

Shaking those thoughts away, Jon rose from out of the bed, splashing his face with water before heading to the bathroom.

The sun would be up soon, the best time to travel, Jon often felt.

The only people who would be out on the roads at this time would be farmers and merchants. Well, he and his party also. 

He wondered if Arthur was even up? He would have no problem leaving him and Jaime Lannister behind. Arthur knew his way to Winterfell, Jaime he didn't care if the man got lost on the way, or was still fast asleep.

He disliked the man's cocky behavior and how he looked down on Larence.

Jon realized, he wouldn't care to leave the man behind. He didn't need anyone spying on him or his family. If it was up to him, he would've placed Jaime in the First Keep. But knowing his aunt, he knew it would be impossible. She would say it wasn't proper, even though the place had been remodeled. 

By the time he was dressed and outside in the court, a guard holding his mount. Jon could already see the sun rising in the beautiful morning sky. The breeze felt cool and the air crisp, the birds chirping.

Everything felt right until he heard a voice behind him, causing him to tense. Turning he was faced with the smug smile of Jaime Lannister.

"Beautiful morning for riding lord Stark, though the only time I've woke around this time was to go hunting."

"I told you that, you could always take the smaller river boat with Hotpie and Barristan and the rest of the luggage. Might be a tight fit though." Jon mocked.

"You could've let the bastard Larence Snow go with the help." 

Jon bit down on his tongue counting to ten, looked around, wondering where Arthur was, the man couldn't possibly have left him to ride for four or five days with the likes of Jaime Lannister?

"You can always return home back to the rock if you don't like the travel agreements set. You don't see me complaining, plus traveling at this time means fewer people to deal with on the roads."

He looked around once more taking in the air before exhaling it out. "I suppose you haven't seen Arthur?"

"Don't worry, I'm here." Looking behind Jon could see both Arthur and Oswell approaching from where the stables were located.

Jon greeted both men, wondering if Oswell was now going to journey with them on the road now also. "Have you changed your mind on taking the riverboat admiral Whent?"

"I would only slow the rest of you down, my foot requires rest. It would only cause us to make frequent stops, besides I intend on catching up on old times with Rhaegar's family. He wanted to say, your father's family, _your blood family. _But kept numb on that subject.

If what he suspected was true, this Lyanna Stark was none other than the infamous Lya Stone. "I suppose this is goodbye for now until we meet once more in Maidenpool."

* * *

*

"Look at you a married man." It was late into the night when they finally arrived at Maidenpool. Where Jon was greeted by his captain, Aurane Waters. The silver-blond hair man had run away from home as a boy, making a life for himself working on ships as a steward until he came to work for his family. Working his way up until he became captain of one of the many ships the Starks owned.

"Aye, I got married who would've thought, especially when we all left the North saying it would be Robb." Jon grinned. He was tired and his muscles ached from riding hard.

What should've taken five days, took three that's how much he wanted to get away from Jaime Lannister. Not even a day into the trip Jon was dreading not joining the two other men on the small riverboat also to Maidenpool. The constant questioning about his friend Larence, and how could he allow a man like him, a bastard no less to get so close to Rhaenys. Sometimes Jon wished the other regions of Westeros were kind to bastards like Dorne and the North.

"Did my wife and her family arrive safely?" Jon wanted to ask more but was too tired to even bother to ask if his wife took the lord's cabin. 

Aurane snorted, "I expected both you and Robb to arrive with wives by your side, only to be surprised Robb was alone with Stannis before they left on the other ship with captain Redwyne."

Aurane nudged Jon in the ribs playfully. "How did you manage to secure such a pretty wife?"

"Well at least, I'm glad I won't be the only Valyrian in the North anymore since my shy lord managed to find himself one." Aurane joked, causing Jon to punch against the captain's shoulder.

Jon turned to the sound of footsteps coming from behind, where his men, Arthur and Jaime were making their way up on the ship next to him and Aurane. 

Arthur already knew Aurane, he would only need to introduce Jaime to his captain. "Captain Jaime let me introduce you to my friend and captain for our journey to White Harbor, Aurane Waters."

Jaime looked from the silver-blond hair man with grey-green eyes back to Jon. "It seems you have a thing for hiring bastards Lord Stark."

As fast as Aurane held his hand out, he quickly removed it. He would not shake such a man's hand. Why should he? The man seemed just like the men he grew up with on Driftmark, before finally running away after his father died. There was no place in his trueborn brother's home. He left that night before Monoford kicked him out.

"Don't mind this one Aurane. He's an ass." Arthur came from behind Jaime shaking the young man's hand. Look at you, how many years has it been?"

"Seven years." Aurane mused grasping Arthur's hand. He then turned to Jon. "Should we depart Maidenpool at once?"

Jon nodded his head following behind his captain. He didn't need to be any closer to the Lannister man. Or be in his company any longer than he had to be right now, it would take about four days or less to arrive at White Harbor and another week by horseback if the waters of the White Knife was frozen.

*

Sure enough, his wife was not inside the cabin when he walked in. Seeing the king-sized feather bed, Jon didn't even bother washing up with the basin of water already placed.

Throwing down his bags, removing his boots. Jon fell into bed faced down, not caring to change out his dirty clothes. He could hear the engines start, and men shouting orders as the ship began moving, lolling his tired body, as Jon drifted off to sleep.

*

Two soft knocks were heard at the door, as Jon groaned into his pillow, eyes fluttering open Jon noticed how bright it was inside the cabin as he bid whichever of his men were outside to enter.

He could hear the door swing open and what sounded like a tray being brought in. "My lord, it is already way into the afternoon." Came the cabin steward's voice.

Removing the pillow from against him, Jon was met by Satin Flowers, a man from the Reach who worked outside of White Harbor with the Manderly's, before working for him. Satin's dark brown hair was tied behind, as he carried a tray of food for him to eat.

Jon pointed to the table, he would eat there once he got an hour more of rest. Riding nonstop and only resting for four hours took a toll on him.

*

By the time his eyes fluttered open again, it was dark, only a candlelit by the center of the table, as the light from the moon shun inside through the windows.

Dragging his tired body from the bed. Jon yawned splashing cold water on his face, before wiping down his skin and changing.

The food Satin left that afternoon was already taken, and now he was starving. He could easily ring the bell for a steward to bring him food. But decided to make his way above deck to see Aurane once he got food inside of him. He needed to apologize for not leaving Jaime at the docks of Maidenpool.

He still felt sluggish, but food in his belly and a good walk would do him wonders.

Making his way to the kitchen, Jon could hear loud talking and laughter coming from the kitchen's mess hall.

"Look who finally woke." Rhaella squealed getting up from where she was sat next to the card game to give him a hug while slapping him playfully on his shoulder.

"Dany and I came to see you this morning and later this evening, only to see you still fast asleep and snoring." Rhaella chuckled.

"You must be starving, we removed the food your steward left from that afternoon and lit a candle. That was over an hour ago. But I'm glad to see you're finally up."

Rhaella snapped her fingers. "Hotpie did you save lord Stark that kidney pie, I asked you to put up for him?" The young man made the best kidney pie she'd ever eaten. Even the boar they ate the night before leaving Riverrun was divine.

Everything the young man cooked was scrumptious. She was glad they managed to hire him.

She was sure the owner of the Crossroads Inn would be mad. But the woman seemed thrilled.

_The young man did have a habit of talking a lot and seemed gossipy........_

"Yes, milady, I will retrieve it at once," Hotpie called out removing himself from the card game.

Around the table Jon could see Rhaenys and Dany sitting next to each other, across from them, Arthur, Jaime, and Oswell sat. Who from the looks of it was losing badly to the girls.

Rhaenys shouted from where she sat, raising her hands, as Dany showed her hand causing the men to groan in frustration, throwing their cards down.

Rhaenys pulled the money they were winning next to them. "See Jon, I told you my aunt is the best card player I know." Pointing towards their winning.

Dany looked upon him with her violet eyes as she smiled at him, making every negative thought he was having on their marriage disappear at that moment. 

*

Jon sighed at that memory shuffling where he stood. That was two nights ago, and now they were arriving at White Harbor.

Sure he saw his wife at breakfast, where she would offer him a kiss on the lips or hugs. But never anything else. Making him hard, only for him to go back to his cabin alone cursing.

Just like at Riverrun, there was no sleeping together, no sneaking off to be alone, no bringing each other pleasure.

And to make matters worse, her father watched him.

Whenever he tried to get his wife to come back to his cabin with him, her father would often come out of nowhere. Causing his wife to become timid and shy, as though she was still a maiden, his little girl, and not Jon's wife.

Which only made Jon grow angrier, both from being spied on, and sexually frustrated.

Rhaella would normally tease that Targaryen's were dragons who didn't share.

_Did the man want his daughter back?_ Dany was his, he would not give her back..... _Mine!_

Next to him, he could hear the clattering of teeth, they were all cold he knew. Even though the ride north to Winterfell would be colder the further they went. He wanted to pull his wife into him and warm her body next to his. But between her wanting to seem like a maiden whenever her father was around, he quickly let those thoughts go away. 

He could see New Castle from where he stood. They would not be spending the night supping with the Manderly's, lord Wyman would probably ask too many questions of his wife's family, the man was a gossiper as well as a social climber.

Jon could not deal with both Dany's father and Lord Manderly at the same time as they disembarked from the ship. He would need to get warmer furs for his wife and her family. If this weather was already making them freeze. Jon dreaded how much they would hate the ride to Winterfell.

* * *

**Lyanna **

A week, that was how long it took for her pup to arrive back home after he sent a rider ahead to Winterfell after the Stark galley arrived at White Harbor. She was sure he would've arrived sooner if the waters of the White Knife river wasn't frozen.

She looked at the castle walls that were redone.

Her sister in law went all out having the castle refurnished from the few changes Ashara made in the main castle. Her father was a strange man, who didn't like too much change.

But having a new lady and her family arriving had Cat going all out to make it look somewhat more southern. Just like the West wing where her, Ned, and their children resided.

Turning back around while looking over her blue dress and black fur coat. Lyanna wanted to cover her head, possibly hideaway even, but couldn't. The snow stopped just as her son was arriving.

She was the mother of the lord to Winterfell. There was no way she could sulk away and hide, leaving Ned and Catelyn to deal with the new lady of Winterfell. There would be no hiding away from her past any longer.

Already she could see the Stark sigils making their way towards everyone who was gathered outside in the courtyard and cold just for their Lord's arrival and his wife.

Both Catelyn and Arya were eager to meet Jon's wife and family, even Ghost seemed excited to finally see Jon again.

Her brother Ned was a different story, since finding out all who were in the party traveling to Winterfell the man had not stopped teasing her. 

_"Your in-laws are close Lya, have you thought about finally meeting and getting to know your stepdaughter?"_

She could already feel the cold sweat and hives on her pale skin, knowing Oswell Whent could easily spill her secret to everyone there who didn't know her, or he could just wait for her to explain herself in private.

She should be the one to tell Jon first, it should come from her, and surely not Oswell.

Her pup was the first to greet her, he looked rugged, and needed a shave and hair cut. The boy didn't even bother to tie his wild curls back.

Engulfing her into a tight hug, Lyanna kissed her son's cheek. "Welcome home pup, I've missed you.

Jon chuckled hugging her tighter. "I've missed you also mother." Pulling away from her, Jon looked to his wife as Dany removed her hood.

Lyanna tried pushing her fears away, the girl looked somewhat like her brother.

"Mother let me be the first to introduce you to my wife lady Daenerys."

Dany stepped in front of the she-wolf of Winterfell, the one person her mother told her, she would need to prove herself to, while try getting close to, in order to fully win over Jon. His mother was after all his first love.

The first thing Dany noticed was how much Jon looked like his mother. Except for the woman before her had eyes of steel grey, her dark brown hair wasn't wild like her son's.

Her hair was free of any braids, reaching her lower back. Now she realized why her husband preferred her hair free of intricate braids.

Jon's mother was absolutely stunning and looked extremely young for her age. Dany could see why Arthur has been holding out so long for her.

Whoever the bastard was that let her escape didn't deserve her.

Dany didn't know what came over her as she curtsied in front of Lyanna Stark, causing Rhaenys to cough covering a laugh. She just met his mother and was already failing.

By how Lyanna looked at her confused. 

_She must think me a fool....Fuck... Was I supposed to hug her? Shake her hand? _

Already feeling mortified, there was no way she could say anything to Jon's mother....

So she stepped to the side, where Jon was greeting the rest of his family, and what had to be the biggest wolf she'd ever seen. He told her about his direwolf, but she didn't expect it to be that big? His red eyes alone sacred her. Though his white fur seemed to mesh well with the snow on the ground.

Jon hugged his uncle, aunt, and cousins, before introducing them to his wife.

Ghost could wait no longer for his turn as he pushed past the other Starks, causing Jon to chuckle. 

Which only seemed to wake Lyanna from her reverie as she was engulfed into another hug, this time coming from the older woman who wore brown fur. "It is so wonderful to meet you finally lady Stark. I practically feel like we're family already."

Lyanna bit her tongue as she slipped out of her mother-in-law's embrace. Noting the woman might not feel that way pretty soon.

She didn't have to look at Oswell to know the man was staring down at her, as Lyanna wiped the sweat from her face. It was cold outside, yet she was burning inside. "It is a pleasure to meet you also my lady."

Rhaella stepped to the side as a dark-haired young lady stepped before her. Causing Lyanna's heart to clench when she smiled at her.

Her smiled reminded her of Jon's. Both siblings shared the same smile, pouty lips, and high cheekbones.

She could blame herself right now, for all that befell the poor young lady and Daenerys from their abusive relative.

She could've been a mother to Rhaenys, raised the girl alongside her brother, and maybe their aunt also.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lady Stark, your son as told us a lot about you." Rhaenys lied, Jon barely spoke anything of his mother. He only spoke mostly of Winterfell, even when her grandparents tried their best to learn anything about Lyanna Stark.

She probably doesn't buy my horseshit, Rhaenys realized, just by how the woman looked at her still saying nothing. Until she heard the woman's brother clear his throat.

"It is lovely to finally meet you lady Rhaenys." Lyanna smiled, hugging her tightly before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Rhaenys pulled away, not recalling ever telling the woman her name. She didn't even say anything to Dany. Her aunt was the one who married Jon. Not her, and for all she knew, Jon probably wrote Lyanna, telling her about them.

Rhaenys stepped next to Dany, who pulled her niece against her to whisper in her ear.

"She hates me Rhae, I'm the one married to her son. Yet you're the one she hugged and kissed."

Pulling her aunt further to the side, as her grandfather greeted Lyanna Stark. Rhaenys made sure none could hear. "Your mother warned us how some mothers are when it comes to their son's spouse. You are the other woman vying for Jon's attention along with her Dany."

Pushing her aunt back some more, due to a stable hand, they both smiled at.

Rhaenys continued. " You already have a lot stacked against you, Jon is her only child. Try to keep yourself together. We're dragons among wolves now, be a dragon. She's probably just getting close to me, to get information on you."

Dany could only nod her head not sure if she believed any of what Rhaenys was saying.

Lyanna watched as both girls stepped to the side away from everyone else, deep in conversation. When lord Targaryen introduced himself, bowing to her before taking her sweaty hand to his lips, as he introduced himself.

All she could do was grin like an idiot and nod her head to his questions. Since she could no longer think straight anymore. Arthur was standing behind Aerys along with two other men. One of which she knew who was giving nothing away.

Oswell remained expressionless, causing her to sweat under her thick garments. She was sure her hives must have looked like someone who was just standing outside for too long.

She wanted to run, excuse herself. But it was too late, Arthur was already picking her up off the ground. "Look at you, still just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

Lyanna tensed when he placed her back on the ground. "Thank you for the compliment, Arthur. My brother became excited when Jon wrote that you were back in Westeros and would be visiting with us."

"Just your brother my lady? Not you also?" Arthur teased licking his lips.

_He really needed to find someone and marry_. Lyanna thought. She'd even tried setting the man up with her best friend Dacey Mormont.

_At least Dacey liked him._ But alas that was years ago, her friend already moved on, marrying a Flint of the mountains.

They have been doing this dance since the first time he met her, and still hasn't taken the hint.

Jaime cleared his throat to get Arthur's attention, the North was bloody cold and he could do with a hot bath. Luckily for him, the bastard Larence, stayed back in Hornwood to see his Lord father. Leaving him enough time to try and win Rhaenys over.

He was willing to pay eight thousand a year for her hand in marriage. He was sure the bastard probably couldn't afford the four thousand for Rhaenys dowry. Jaime chuckled. He probably can't even afford a quarter of it.

Arthur could kick Jaime at that moment, the man was always arrogant but even more now. "Where are my manners." Arthur gritted his teeth. "Lyanna allow me to introduce you to my arrogant companion captain Jaime Lannister."

_Arrogant really?_

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who captured my friend's heart for all these years." Placing a chaste kiss on her hand, Jaime could see why Arthur was in love with her. She was in fact beautiful as he described. A wild beauty indeed.

"That's enough Jaime, you can let go of her hand now." Pushing Jaime out of the way, Arthur turned to one of his oldest friends.

Grasping Oswell's shoulders tightly Arthur took a deep breath smiling. "Lyanna, let me introduce you to one of my oldest and dearest friends. Well, second to Rhaegar." Arthur grinned arming Oswell in the side, who did not miss the wince Lyanna gave at the mention of Rhaegar.

"Allow me to introduce admiral Oswell Whent, or just Ozzy if he likes you." Arthur joked. 

Oswell took her hand in his, kissing her hand softly. "The pleasure is mine lady Lyanna, however, if I must say you remind me of someone," Oswell smirked causing Lyanna to pull her hand from his, thankful both Arthur and his other friend was greeting Ned. 

"Asshole" Lyanna muttered causing Oswell to chuckle.

"Nice to know you still have that feisty temper," Oswell whispered....

Stepping away from him, as her brother noticed their exchange. Lya did warn him about a certain person who would be joining that knew her.

"Well, I think it's time we all go inside and get you guys settled and warmed," Ned replied. He would not allow this man to make a scene at his sister's expense. He'd sooner deny him entry into the North and cut all business ties with house Whent. "You men can come with me and Jon. The rest of you can go with my sister."

She was thankful for what Ned did as she escorted the Targaryens into the main section of Winterfell, where the lord and lady of the castle along with their children would normally call home.

Aerys and Rhaella, she placed inside of Brandon's old room. The fire was already lit inside of the hearth and the servants were already bringing their items in. 

For Rhaenys she decided to give her old room, which she now stood in along with Dany.

"It's beautiful," Rhaenys replied taking in the room that looked built for a princess. The soft yellow curtains. The beautiful cream-colored canopy bed. The exquisite antique furnishing around the room, or the many paintings that were done by a child at the time she figured.

The room also smelled divine from the blue winter roses, Lyanna said were her favorite. There were also so many books for one person to read.

"Did this room used to belong to the young lady, we met outside?" Rhaenys asked as both she and Dany laid on the queen-sized bed. They were both exhausted. 

Lyanna walked over opening the door to the bathroom. "No, this room was supposed to belong to my mother, but my parents didn't see the point for the lord or lady of Winterfell to have separate rooms."

Lyanna turned to face the two women that were now sitting up watching her. "This room belonged to me. And now it will be yours for however long you decide to stay with us here." Lyanna smiled then. Maybe Rhaenys could still be the daughter, she often thought of having as a child to spend time here with and make new memories.

Dany frowned at that, what else was Lyanna planning on handing over to Rhaenys? 

_Jon also?_

Shaking those thoughts from her head. Rhaenys would never do that to her. Would she?

"I'm sure you'd like to see your room also Dany?" Rhaenys asked noticing how troubled her aunt seemed.

*

Whatever jealousy Dany was feeling about being inside Rhaenys room, quickly went away as she walked into her bathroom. The gold-colored tub alone was big enough for five.

She also loved the fact there were pipes that brought hot water inside, so she could take hot baths whenever she wanted.

Walking along the gold and white-colored marble floor after using the toilet. Dany marveled at the duel sink and carved mirrors looking at herself in the mirror, while picking up the scented bath oils then soap to wash her hand, as she smiled realizing they all smelled like jasmine or lavender. Some were even mixed together.

Realizing how far Jon had gone out of his way to make sure she would enjoy her new home with him.

Walking back out the bathroom she noticed Rhaenys standing by the large patio glass doors watching the snowfall. As Dany stood by one of the many vases filled with winter roses and snapdragons.

Whatever jealousy she felt against Rhaenys quickly disappeared. Her niece's room may have been built for a princess. But hers was built for a queen.

* * *

Lyanna walked along the candlelit corridors fast, making sure no one was watching her. As her feet stopped in front of the door, his door. Shutting her eyes before counting to ten. She listened to make sure no one else was inside.

Dinner was already over with, many retiring to their rooms already from the long journey.

Looking to her right once more, while making sure the key remained in her pocket in case he locked the door. She could do this. Thankfully a turn of the knob made her realize the door was open.

He was waiting for her, she knew it from the moment she pushed the door open. Shutting it behind her, to face her past.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd show your face. I must say, I wasn't surprised you seated me so far away from both you and your son, Lya Stone. Or should I say, Lyanna Stark? Or is it Lya Targaryen? Or maybe even Lyanna Targaryen? I'm not sure what to call you."

"What do you want Oswell? To blast my secret out I've hidden from my son and your friends?" Lyanna mockingly laughed.

"I want the truth, because of you, my best friend left Westeros, feeling as though it took everything from him. Do you know how many times, we searched in the Vale for a Lya Stone over the years? Do you know how much you broke him? Not even his first wife broke him the way you did!" 

"What do you want me to say Oswell? That I was a naive young girl who fell in love? and lost it after seeing that photo and marriage certificate?"

_Was she being serious?_

"Don't give me that horse shit, Rhaegar's not that kind of man, Lya."

Oswell shook his head trying to take everything in, he probably would've done the same thing. "When did you find out Arthur knew Rhaegar?"

Lyanna closed her eyes, fighting away the tears. "Jon was around five when he started mentioning you two."

"You knew all these years, yet said nothing to Arthur? Seven help us Lya, the man is also in love with you. And yet you never said anything? Is this a pattern with you? Do you enjoy leading men on?"

"I never led him on." Lyanna disputed. "Is it my fault your friend couldn't read behind the lines? Or accept that I wasn't interested in him?" Lyanna could hear herself yelling, thankfully she placed Oswell in the Eastwing.

Arthur could hear shouting coming from Orwell's room as he stood outside the door listening.

"Did you ever love him? Because he still hasn't gotten over you. So many years and yet the man still loves you." 

Lyanna could hear the trembling in her voice. "I never stopped loving him." 

Arthur felt his chest tighten, _she loves me?_

Making sure his breath didn't stink of ale, Arthur pushed the door open. Noticing the bewildered look Lyanna gave him, while Oswell kept his head down.

"Is everything ok? what were you two screaming about?" There was something about the way his friend's eyes fell on Lyanna as if he knew her.

Chuckling nervously Arthur looked at the two dreading their silence. Was Oswell Jon's father? He did often catch the man staring at Jon longingly. And from what Ashara said Lyanna did say Jon's father was not from the North and that Brandon, Ned, and Rickard kept it secret.

He was sure they could work pass this, she did say she never stopped loving him when Oswell asked. _Maybe he was angry with her for falling in love with me?_

"You should tell him" Oswell whispered causing Lyanna to take a deep breath.

"Tell me what? That you're Jon's father? I've seen the way you watched the boy at Riverrun. Even earlier at dinner, I saw the way you watched Lyanna and Jon. Plus you two screaming already answered that question. That you know each other."

Arthur looked at his friend who only shook his head in disbelief. While Lyanna seemed as though she would cry at this moment.

"Shut the door, Arthur." Doing what his friend asked of him, he shut the door and walked over towards Lyanna reaching for her hand. Only for her to pull away from him.

Lyanna took a deep breath, "what I'm about to say to you can't leave this room, I want to be the one to tell Jon."

"Whatever it is we can get through it, all three of us and Jon. I'm sure he would just want you to be happy?"

"It won't Arthur, just stop talking." Lyanna barked. "You never listen, please allow me to speak before you open your mouth. Do you swear not to repeat any of what I have to say to anyone?"

"I swear," Arthur replied hastily.

Not wanting to delay it any longer, Lyanna blurted her words out. "Jon isn't Oswell's son."

Arthur let a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

Oswell raised his hand, "let her finish."

"Oswell knew me years ago when I ran away from home and lived in Dorne, near the naval base. He just didn't know me by my real name. He met me as Lya Stone." 

Lyanna could see the look of shock on Arthur as realization took hold of him. "Jon is your best friend's son. He's Rhaegar's son."

* * *

**Dany**

Whatever ache she felt in her body was now gone after her bath. The water coming from the pipe was hot just the way she loved. And the best part, she didn't have to run it for long for the hot water to come. The moment she turned the pipe hot water poured out, filling the tub with the scent of lavender oils.

And now she somewhat felt tired, sitting in front of the vintage white vanity, brushing her wet hair, waiting on Jon to come to bed.

Thanking all the Gods, her parent's room was all the way down the hall from her's as she carefully continued brushing out her hair while looking at the sheerness of her nightgown, she bought while in White Harbor for Jon. 

Dany mused to herself, wondering how long it would take him to come to bed. As she rose to splash her skin with the scent of jasmine.

Taking one last look at her breasts, she smiled realizing how much it left little to the imagination, even her shaved cunt could be seen from the candlelight.

It was so thin, she was sure her wolf would come out to play, ravishing her the entire night and into the morning hours. 

_There would probably be nothing left of her nightgown when he was done ripping it off her from it....... _Dany believed.

Making her way towards the warm bed as she went under the covers, she would continue reading the book Edmure gave her until Jon came to bed.

She was sure he was probably still busy talking with his uncle about their Wilding issues.

Yawning, Dany listened to the crackling sound of the fire that surprisingly seemed to be lulling her off to sleep. She was tired. But would stay up for Jon, as she began reading.

*

She could hear movements in her room, as she fluttered her eyes open, noticing all the light seeping inside, where the dark-haired woman from yesterday was opening the curtains, while the blond-haired woman was placing food on the table, as Dany rose sitting up, which didn't seem to alert the women who were busying themselves.

When did the morning come? She barely just closed her eyes. What time was it? Where was Jon? Did he already come to bed and leave? Without her noticing or hearing him?

"Where is my husband? Did he already leave?" Dany asked pulling the covers above her chest. She didn't know these women or wanted them gossiping around on how their new lady went to bed dressed.

Both women looked at her puzzled until the chubby one with long blond hair spoke, her teeth crooked, the thickness of her northern dialect thick. "Lord Stark's bedroom is in the Eastwing of the castle, next to his mother's, milady. He's never slept inside this room. The last lord who did was lord Brandon Stark and his lady wife Ashara."

Dany could feel her anger getting the best of her. Was she being mocked? or lied to?

"What?" Dany found herself asking in disbelief.

Getting out of bed, no longer bothered or even caring if the women saw her naked body through the sheerness of her nightgown.

She suspected they were her personal chambermaids. They were there with the seamstress and were the ones putting away her garments the seamstress brought with her before dinner.

She would send them away from Winterfell if anyone began speaking ill of her within the castle.

"How dare he? How fucking dare he bring me here and fucking not sleep in the same room as me?" Dany muttered under her breath.

Making her way towards her closet to find something warm to wear and give her husband a piece of her mind.

She could hear someone shuffling behind her. Turning to look, Dany watched the dark-haired servant, who looked around twenty picking up everything she threw to the floor.

As she hurried to get dressed in the gray wool dress while walking over towards the other closet adjoined to her's.

Dany could scream at what she saw. How did she not realize the other closet was empty? _Did Lyanna Stark plan this?_

Just when she thought the woman at least cared for her, Dany now felt like a fool. Realizing the stunt the woman played on her. 

"Take me to my husband's room at once, I need to speak with him this instant!" Dany barked causing the woman to cower in fear. 

The young lady's face fell to the floor, not wanting to look at her mistress. "Sorry milady, but lord Stark already left for the day with his uncle and men."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have already drafted chapter 13 for, All I Want Is You. Most likely it will be the next fic to be updated. If it's not, then it will be Secrets Lies and Betrayal.
> 
> Fics currently on hiatus so I can get a better grasp on certain fics I want to get complete.
> 
> The Hole She Left Behind, needs to be revised and redone.
> 
> God's and Mortals, having second thoughts of Aegon and Daenera. Might put him with Talisa. Chapters will be redone, if I make my mind up.
> 
> Wrath of the Dragons, not really on hiatus, new chapter is almost done.
> 
> Fics I'm trying to get complete.  
All I want Is You  
Family Secrets and Desires  
Secrets Lies and Betrayal  
A Union of Ice and Fire  
Blood of Winter's Fire
> 
> Future upcoming projects  
Reign of Blood, canon divergence  
Sugar Baby, modern au  
Shadow of Darkness, high fantasy


	14. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, Im currently busy at this time, many of my fics will be delayed also.

**Dany**

_I will not cower away.... Or be a frightened child anymore! _She told herself.

Jon was her's by right, they were married both in the faith of his old gods, and the gods of the seven. Though if anyone was to ask which religion she preferred she would've simply answered, _NONE! _

They were all terrible in her opinion, though she knew very little of Jon's tree gods, or anything really about the old gods of the North. Except for the northerners and a few families in the Riverlands. Her husband's gods were new to her. 

The people in the Crownlands and most of the south worshiped the seven. The worse religion of them all.

She wasn't a religious person, to be honest, no one in her family was. Just like old, Targaryen's worshipped neither gods nor men. 

Yet, she still stood next to him that night and married him not once, but twice. 

What right does Lyanna Stark have to keep her and her husband apart? What right does she even have over their marriage?

Lyanna Stark had no right over her husband. When a man takes a wife they were joined as one. 

_One flesh........ Jon was her's, and no longer belonged to his mother. Dragons don't share! _Dany bitterly told herself.

She would show this she-wolf of Winterfell, that dragons don't cower to wolves. She was a dragon, and right now, she was about to be one.

Not to mention the fact, she was the new lady of Winterfell, not some prey for the she-wolf to nibble away at.

"You, what is your name?" The dark-haired woman next to her, still kept her head down with Dany's dresses held tightly in her hands, scared to let go of them.

"Lan-, my name is Lana Snow, mistress." The woman finally stumbled out the words of her name. Yet still kept her head down.

Dany stood there perplexed, wondering if this woman was of any relation to Larence Snow?

Rhaenys would probably be mad if this woman was of any relation to Larence.

Would she run back and tell her brother stories about her? Like what has transpired so far?

Would Larence turn around and tell Rhaenys how much she frightened his sister? 

_Would she now be considered the bitch of Winterfell?_

Shaking those thoughts away before they took root within her. She would not bother herself about it. She did nothing wrong to this woman.

Besides, this was the North, gods only knew how many had the last name Snow, and were of no relation with each other.

Plus, Larence never mentioned he had a sister. She would need to find out from Rhaenys later if he does. Right now she had over things to take care of. Things that included going over towards the East Wing of the castle.

"Take me to my husband's room please," Dany asked kindly, trying not to cause the woman anymore worry.

"Lord Stark's room is kept closed mistress when he's here and not here." The woman paused before continuing, whispering the last part. 

"There have been plenty who have tried seducing your husband to bed them, even hiding in his room naked. But you need not worry about them. Lady Lyanna Stark sent them all packing, even lord Manderly's granddaughters."

The woman stifled a chuckle. "The Manderly's were sent straight back to White Harbor after what Wynafryd and her sister did. Both girls have been banned from coming here so you need not worry yourself."

_No wonder her husband wanted to leave White Harbor right away, even when he was offered an invitation to eat and stay with that family for the night._

"Who would have the key to Lord Stark's room?" Dany asked, wondering if she would need to confront Jon's mother so soon?

_Please let it not be his mother who as the keys....._

"Your husband's butler, Edd Tollett and head of household Maege Mormont keep his spare keys mistress."

"Good, please take me to this Edd Tollett." The young woman looked confused about what to do with the dresses she held tightly in her hands, not wanting to drop them.

"Leave them here, I made the mess, I should be the one to hang them back up."

"Are you sure mistress?" Lana asked once more. The last house she worked for the misses was hard to read, and yes or no, often meant something else. 

"Of course I'm sure," Dany replied waving the young lady off. Dragonstone had servants but not like this, no one picked up after her, this was all still knew. The most she expected was just Rhaenys to be here helping her. 

Suddenly another thought occurred to her.

_Where was Rhaenys? Where was her mother?_ For the first time since waking up, her thoughts were on her mother and niece, wondering where they were, and why didn't they wake her?

_Did they think Jon would be with her, why they didn't come and see her? Maybe she could still have breakfast with them this morning?_

"Did my family have their breakfast already? If not, I'd like to eat with them." Maybe her mother could help her with whatever situation was starting to brew between her and Jon's mother. She couldn't afford to have her pull Jon away from her. She wouldn't allow it. Dany reminded herself. 

_I am his, and he is mine. And no longer his mother's. MINE, MINE, MINE!_

"It's after midday mistress, we were told not to bother you, and to let you rest."

Dany could only hear herself asking "What?" She wondered who would ask to let her sleep?

It was probably her mother. Maybe she thought Jon and her spent the night together.

_If only they did..._

Its been over two weeks since she and her husband have been intimate, not since her parent's unannounced arrival at Riverrun. Something about having her parent's so close to where she and Jon were intimate terrified her. 

The fear of her father or mother hearing them fuck like animals scared her more than Viserys ever did.

The worse part of the situation was her parents requesting to be placed on the side of Riverrun where both she and Jon slept.

They didn't even take the rooms further down the hall. No, her parents took the room right next to theirs. 

Where they would hear it all.

There was no way she could look at her father, knowing he could hear her screaming Jon's name while begging him to bring her further over the edge with that wicked sinful tongue of his? Or his beautiful cock that hit all the right places inside her sweet spot.

No, she needed to play the innocent maiden with them so close. Which she knew only seemed to cause Jon to somewhat become distant every time he tried getting her away at breakfast on the ship. 

Then there were times they could just be kissing only to pull apart from hearing her father clear his throat, requesting to speak with Jon or telling her that her mother needed her. Which was always further from the truth.

It seemed her father still thought of her as a maiden. And like an idiot she let herself fall into his trap.

When all she wanted was to be in Jon's strong arms, or under him for that matter.

Dany could feel herself becoming moist, just thinking of her husband's hands all over her. She missed him and his awkward smile, whenever he tried to be funny. 

_I will not lose him, I love him too much._

Pushing those thoughts away for what was at hand, finding Jon's butler, and gaining access to his room.

Walking out Jon's closet Dany was met by the other servant, realizing she forgot about her as she watched the woman hanging her clothes back up.

"Your bath is ready mistress." The blond woman offered with a pursed smile.

"What is your name?" Dany found herself asking once more. She needed to learn the names of everyone who worked here.

"Bianca mistress, Bianca Waters." 

Dany was starting to realize a pattern with her husband's family. It seemed Winterfell was a place where bastards were welcomed and given high positions. From Larence who was second in command of his guards, Aurane who captained one of the many Stark galleys, and now these two women.

In the south, most bastards weren't raised so high in ranks. If this were the south these two women would be cleaning the floors, doing laundry, or hidden away in the kitchens.

"There is no need for you to draw my bath for me, Bianca, I can do it myself. I will also put my clothes back, you can leave them on the floor."

Picking up one of the boots she bought in White Harbor, Dany turned to both women who stood still watching her, waiting for her to tell them what to do. "Can one of you show me to where I can find Edd Tollett?"

Dany yelped walking backward into Bianca causing them to cry out in pain from her feet being stepped on as Jon's direwolf crept inside the room.

"Its only Ghost, mistress." Lana offered, walking over to the direwolf to scratch his ears. "He's been outside your door all morning wanting to get in. Lord Stark probably left him there to watch over you while you slept."

Dany watched as Lana keeled next to the great beast, beckoning her to pet the animal.

"He won't bite you, mistress, see he's just a big fluffy baby. Trust me." Lana smiled.

"Of course he won't bite you." Dany waved her hands around pointing at Ghost. "The beast knows you two, not me!"

Both women started chuckling until Bianca stepped from behind her to pet Ghost also.

"Trust us, if Ghost hated you he wouldn't be here waiting on you." Bianca offered. "Just hold your hand out, he won't bite you."

Hesitantly not wanting to seem scared of Jon's direwolf, Dany held her hand out, as the beast stalked towards her, causing Dany to shut her eyes. Only to open them from the wet licks Ghost placed on her hand, causing her to giggle from the wetness of his tongue.

It took only fifteen minutes to find Jon's butler, Bianca was the one who suggested they go their first since the man lived to eat and if he wasn't eating, he was talking about what foods he liked.

Ghost was next to her still while the two women walked behind her, their boots clinking on the hardwood floor behind her, as she walked the long halls and corridors of Winterfell each time, nodding to those who stopped what they were doing just to bow or curtsy at her.

By the time they arrived inside the kitchen, whatever talk or laughing that could be heard slowly died down the moment she entered.

It was a small thin man with grey hair that rose to meet her, walking away from his plate of fry fish and warm bread.

"How may I be of your service mistress?" The thin man asked while straightening his attire while leaving grease streaks along with his clothes.

"I'm in search of my husband's butler to gain entrance inside his room." 

"That would be me lady Stark. I will take you at once."

Dany pursed her lips into a weak smile, noting the man in front of her looked nothing like the person she was expecting to see.

* * *

Being inside her husband's room only seemed to brighten her day so far, even his wolf companion had not left her side. 

The first thing that struck her, was how much his room even smelled like him, of pine trees and what she's come to know as snow just from walking in it and having it thrown in her face by Rhaenys. Who unlike her has taken a liken to the cold and snow.

Walking around the medium size room, one would not suspect it belonged to a lord. There was nothing lavish or over the top. Just a simple bed with fur covers, some books on the old oak bookshelf next to his desk, where papers and letters rested, which she suspected came from near and far with all of his dealings.

It was simple, like the man she married, who welcomed everyone and treated them fairly. To her, the room screamed Jon Stark.

The young man managed to capture her heart, even when she wasn't sure if it would even work out between the two. And soon it would be going on for two months since they married.

Brushing her hand across his work desk, Dany sat on top of it wondering if maybe she overreacted earlier on her thoughts of Jon's mother trying to keep them apart.

Maybe her husband just wanted to spend another night inside his room, before settling inside the lord's room with her.

Though she planned to not leave him to decide on that any longer, as she watched Edd Tollett overseeing the servants' work getting her husband's items packed and moved. She would spend her night tonight and all the nights after, wrapped in his arms.

But first, she would need to go seek Lyanna Stark out, she did become a fool in Jon's mother's presence.

_I should have lunch with her, let her see Jon didn't marry an incompetent young lady. Who can't speak._

It was settled Dany thought, instead of having lunch with her parents and Rhaenys, she would spend her free time getting to know Jon's mother.

* * *

**Lyanna**

Rhaella inhaled the sweet scent of the winter rose she held in the palm of her hand as both Rhaenys and Lyanna both busied themselves in the dirt inside the glasshouse planting flower seeds.

She exhaled silently twirling the flower where she stood, her back against the glass wall. "My son's second wife loved the smell of these flowers," Rhaella exclaimed as she took another whiff of its soft sweet scent. "At least that's one of the things he told me about her." 

Lyanna could feel herself becoming flustered at a distant memory, of how hard Rhaegar sought her favorite flowers out when she mentioned it to him. How much he spent just to get her a single rose. "Well, I suppose she must have been from the North to know the true wild beauty of winter roses." Lyanna offered looking away.

She could tell both these women who she was right now, but would they accept her? They were probably the two most important women in Rhaegar's life, and yet not knowing what they would think of her frightened her more than explaining the truth to Jon.

He would understand, her son knew the type of person she was. It was always just the two of them, even with other families around. But would his extended family do the same?

Would they understand why she did what she did? Or would They be angry at her for keeping Jon a secret? a family member neither got to know or watch grow into the young man he is now.

Even Arthur had withdrawn himself from her finally keeping his distance. The man didn't even look at her that morning when he left with Jon, Aerys, and the rest of their party. It seemed her son was eager to show the Lannister man the factory where the ores were packed and sent south to Lannisport.

Jon only acted this way to those who annoyed him with their smugness.

"My father's wife hailed from the Vale." Rhaenys frowned wiping her face that was already covered in dirt marks.

Lyanna smiled as she reached into her pocket removing a hand napkin. "Your face is covered in dirt, I can get it off if you don't mind." Lyanna offered Rhaenys who looked at her puzzled ready to object as Lyanna carefully wiped the smudge of dirt, off Rhaenys.

Rhaella watched how Jon's mother tended to Rhaenys affectionately, wondering if the woman held some sort of attraction for her granddaughter. Before she could think any longer in such things someone managed to distract, Lyanna from what she was doing as they cleared their throat, letting them know if another person's arrival.

Glancing towards the entrance Lyanna saw both Ghost and Dany standing, watching her as she rose, brushing her dirt-covered hands in her apron.

"Daenerys you're awake." Lyanna breathed out as she walked over towards Dany, hugging her, before kneeling next to Ghost who offered her a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. "Did you bring Daenerys to us Ghost?" She laughed running her hand through his soft furs. 

In truth, it was Bianca who led her here along with Ghost, but Jon's mother didn't need to know all the details on how she got here. Especially since she was left in bed snuggled under blankets, while her mother and Rhaenys managed to get the chance to bond with Lyanna Stark when it should be her face that was being wiped by Lyanna, not Rhaenys. 

_Never Rhaenys......._

Dany clenched her jaws, at that jealous thought, and what she walked in on.

Why should she be jealous of Lyanna getting familiar with Rhaenys, while her mother looked on with a hint of a smile crossed on her lips? 

Did Jon's mother prefer Rhaenys for her daughter in law over her?

Would she rather an exchange in daughters?

No, she would not think such thoughts, Jon was hers and Rhaenys would never.... She needed to keep reminding herself of this.

_Jon loves me. He belongs to me...._

"He did, I haven't eaten and came to see if you wanted to ask if you'd have lunch with me lady Stark?" She tried to smile, even though she was sure it came off fake.

"I think that's a splendid idea sweating, I am quite hungry," Rhaella replied while making her way over.

"I meant just myself and Jon's mother, lady Stark." Dany took a deep breath. "You and Rhaenys can have lunch together." Dany knew she was being petty, but she was a married woman now and needed to get to know her mother by marriage alone. Everyone could always dine with each other at dinner later.

Lyanna could see the discourse already becoming apparent just by how Daenerys mother's mood seemed to change. The woman looked as though she was about to argue with her daughter. While Rhaenys kept her hands in the dirt stunned at what just transpired.

Lyanna cleared her throat. "I think maybe we can all sit for lunch, then we can speak privately with each other if that's ok with you Daenerys?" 

* * *

For people who claimed to be hungry when the food arrived, it seemed to Lyanna that either Rhaegar's family wasn't used to eating fish and chips so early in the day or would've preferred salad with their ale. Unless they preferred wine? Catelyn was always better at this. But her sister-in-law was already committed to prior engagements. While Arya was off riding, wanting to distance herself from the Umber's who were seeking a match between her and Ned Umber with her mother.

"Is the food not to your liking Daenerys?" Lyanna asked watching the young lady play with the fish on her plate.

"It seems I've lost my appetite lady Stark," Dany admitted, which only made Rhaella hiss under her breath.

"You can just call me Lyanna, no one calls me lady Stark." Lyanna grew silent for a moment before continuing. "That title belonged to Ashara." She could hear her voice tearing up, as Rhaenys reached over to hold her hand.

Lyanna only waved the concern Rhaenys had for her off. "I'm sad neither of you will ever get the chance to meet them. You would've probably loved her as I did." 

"I never got a chance to know her really, I was but a babe, but she was close friends with my mother." Rhaenys offered, which only seemed to cause Dany to shuffle in her chair.

Lyanna smiled, wiping away a tear. "She was amazing. Jon's birth wasn't easy for me." Lyanna chuckled as Ghost let out a small whine. "It seems Ghost doesn't want me to talk about such things with him in here." 

Clearing her throat to continue. "What I'm trying to say is, Ashara was there for me when I became bedridden. She took great care of my son, along with Brandon and my father Rickard."

"Jon must have brought great joy to everyone in this castle." Rhaella offered. From the little information, Hotpie found about the family from being in the kitchen. Who would've known northerners gossiped so much while trading cooking recipes.

Rhaella took a sip from her ale she would need it for what she was about to ask. Plus, it didn't help the dark drink was making her a bit loose while seeming to warm her insides.

"Did your brother and the former lady Stark not have any children? From what I've heard on our journey here, your brother named Jon his heir." She could see the look her daughter was giving her to stop talking.

"It matters not to me, if Jon was born a Snow or Stark, we would've gladly given him the Targaryen name if his last name was Snow."

Lyanna began choking as Dany rose to knock her hand against the woman's back while Rhaenys offered her a drink. Even Ghost seemed to have his paws on Lyanna whining with concern.

"If it doesn't matter why ask mother?" Dany clenched her fists. "It shouldn't matter to us if Jon was born a bastard, his family has the authority to name him a Stark." Nothing was going to plan, the strong alcoholic beverage was already making her mother's tongue loose.

Lyanna only waved Rhaella off as she took a sip. "Its ok Daenerys." She turned to Rhaenys thanking her also. Before turning back to Rhaella. "I know how people in the North love to gossip about my family. It's of no concern to me. But for the answer to your question, Jon is no bastard, my lady. I was married in the faith of the seven before my marriage was even consummated. My husband was my first and only love. There has been no other."

Lyanna took another sip before continuing. "I know it must seem odd, the daughter of a high lord, running away from home to escape a betrothal between herself and Robert Baratheon."

"Your father wanted you to marry that whore of a man?" Rhaella shouted, not wanting to believe her ears. Everyone in the south knew of the man not being able to keep it in his pants. She didn't know how he hasn't come down with a virus yet _unless he already had it_. The man was notorious for sleeping with whores.

Lyanna only pursed her lips. "Yes, my lady that man." Lyanna didn't know why she found herself laughing at that moment. "I waited until my brothers left for Brandon's wedding, and my father for his normal patrol around the North to make my escape."

"Where did you go?" Rhaenys asked.

"I went all over until I stopped in Dorne and made somewhat of a life for myself there. It took a lot of getting used to because of the heat. But the nights were always cool."

"That's Dorne for you." Rhaenys mused. "That's where my parents also met and married." Rhaenys frowned at that thought. "Its also where my father met and married his second wife. I'm starting to think Dorne is a horrid place to get married. I mean look at you, any man would be a fool to let you and your son just walk out his life."

Rhaella noticed the way Lyanna flinched at her granddaughter's statement. _There was more there._

"Miscommunication is what tore Jon's father and me apart. I was a naive eighteen year old who thought I knew everything." She should tell them the truth right here and now. But couldn't, she still needed to tell Jon first. 

_Didn't she owe him the truth first?_

* * *

They were finally alone after Rhaenys helped Rhaella back to her room to lay down. It seemed the ale did more than make Jon's grandmother's tongue loose. The woman even seemed to become more open the more she drank her ale. Even drinking what belonged to Daenerys and Rhaenys. Lyanna was sure the woman would've moved on to her cup if any was still inside of it.

Now here she stood sitting with Daenerys alone in her solar while the young lady played with the hem of her skirt for the past fifteen minutes. It's not like Lyanna was counting the time though the grandfather clock behind Daenerys made it hard to concentrate on anything else while the hands of the clock ticked away. It was almost four p.m. Dinner would be ready in an hour.

"Did you no longer wish to speak with me alone Daenerys? Or speak anymore?" Lyanna's eyes fell on the clock once more. Before rising from her cushioned chair. Dinner will be serving soon, we should all be getting ready." She ran her fingers through Ghost's furs before whispering in his ears. "Even you."

Dany looked at her perplexed, wondering if the woman before her, whispered in Jon's wolf ears, for the beast to lead her back to her room to get ready.

Was everyone going to treat her like a child still? "Please sit, lady Lyanna."

Dany watched as the woman fell back in her seat with Ghost curled back at her feet, licking his paws. "Do you hate me, my lady?"

Dany could see the stunned expression Lyanna gave her. Even Ghost perked his ears up.

"I mean, you seem quite friendly with Rhaenys, you even invited her and my mother to the glasshouse with you and not myself."

Lyanna went to explain herself, but Dany only held her hand up. "I love your son, I am sure it must be hard for you to either let him go or feel as though Rhaenys would make a better match for him. But Jon choose me over her."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're implying Daenerys, I don't hate you, nor do I prefer Jon being married to Rhaenys over you. As for you finding us in the garden, Jon wanted me to plant seeds of jasmine and lavender, he said they were your favorite."

Dany raised her voice, nothing Jon's mother was saying to her made any sense. "Then why was I left in bed and not invited to plant those seeds? Did it not occur to you that maybe I wanted to bond with you?"

She took a deep breath once more, she was tired but needed to get everything out. "Why is Jon sleeping on this side of the castle along with his belongings? when you've known about our marriage for two months now?" 

Lyanna rose from her chair, "I will leave my son to explain that to you, it is not my secret to share. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for dinner." 

If Dany expected Ghost to leave with her since he'd been her companion for most the day she found herself alone walking out of Lyanna's solar as the giant beast had his paws on Lyanna's shoulders licking away at her face as if he was apologizing for her behavior to Jon's mother.

"Look what you started pup? Even your wife is mad at me for your doing."

* * *

**Ned**

Jon was in a hurry, he could tell by how his nephew dismounted from his horse while handing the reigns over to the stable boy before rushing inside the castle.

Normally he would've ran off after him to see what had been bothering him since earlier. His eyes drifted towards Jaime Lannister. Recalling how annoying the man was the entire day, visiting both the factory and meeting the people who worked for them.

He could not let that concern him now. If Jon wanted to stop dealing with the Lannister's he would not stand in his way. Besides with the deal they signed with both the army and navy, more people were making their way North braving the cold to work in one if their many factories. 

He sighed to himself, this all started with Brandon, it was his brother's dream and now they were bearing the fruit of the foundation he built. Even though it took lots of convincing to get their father to agree in opening the North's natural resources.

_If only we can get these damn Wildings to stop their raiding and work....._

Brushing those thoughts away, that was an issue for another time. Right now he needed to deal with another matter.

"Arthur." Ned nodded his head towards Arthur's friend Oswell who for some reason managed to keep up with everyone that day. "Admiral Whent would you mind if I got to speak with Arthur privately?"

"Of course, I'm sure you both have a lot to speak on. I'll see you at dinner Arthur." 

Ned watched the man limp away with his cane before turning back to Arthur. "We should talk in the Godswood, we all know how word spreads here in the North." Ned offered, as both men walked towards to the Godswood.

"I know I'm probably one of the last people you even want to speak with. You might think we all kept Jon's father a secret from you." Running his hand through his hair taking a seat on the trunk of the Heartstree, Ned looked at one of his oldest friends not knowing how to explain his part in this whole mess.

"I'm sure Lya had her reasons, fuck both Brandon and my father also had their reasons when we all learned you were friends with Rhaegar." 

Ned wanted to curse himself for what he was about to say, but he had to. "Regardless of my sister's part in this, you can't say she ever led you on."

Ned wasn't even sure his words were even reaching Arthur. "Fuck Arthur, Lya even tried to fix you up with her best friend Dacey throughout all those years of you pursuing her."

Ned rose after five minutes of pure silence. "I'm sorry if you're hurting over this. But understand this, Winterfell's doors are always opened to you in case you decide to leave."

Laying his hand on Arthur's shoulder trying once more to get through to him. Not wanting a friendship of twenty plus years to fall apart over a secret. Ashara wouldn't want it, she wouldn't want both sides of her family arguing with each other, over this. "Everyone here loves you, including Lya, just not the way you love her. My sister's heart already belongs to your friend Arthur."

"Did my sister know the truth?"

Ned shook his head, "your sister never knew the truth. Not even Cat knows the truth of who Jon's father his."

Arthur let out a bitter laugh. "You Starks and your secrets."

* * *

**Jon**

"Daenerys?" Jon flung the door open, noticing both Bianca and Lana helping her for the night's dinner. "Leave us." Jon watched as both women curtsied before scurrying out of the room.

His head was already hurting from dealing with Jaime's antics, but never would he had thought his wife would speak to his mother in such a way. And from the apologetic look, she was giving he was sure she knew of her fuck up.

"What were you thinking Daenerys? Why would you go off accusing my mother of something she did not do?"

_I'm the one who did it, he wanted to scream. Whatever words they agreed to before marrying, became lost, the moment she started not acting like his Dany._ Jon realized.

Trying to calm himself, Jon looked once more at the woman he married. He wanted her to feel what it felt like for him when she withdrew herself into some lost maiden for her father. But never did he expect her to think it was all his mother's doing. He owed her the truth. "I'm the one who recommended this room for you, not my mother. The selfish antics you pulled since your parent's arrival at Riverrun until now have bothered me. I love you Dany, but there's so much I can take. I wanted you to feel what it felt like for those two weeks you abandoned me to play whatever innocent maiden games you were playing."

Jon began laughing, "I'm sure when your parents got married they fucked without interruptions like rabbits."

"I'm sorry Jon, I was scared what my father might think of his little girl." Fisting her fingers against her red dress then. Trying not to think of her husband, deciding he wanted out of their marriage. She loved him, she would let him see.

_She couldn't be serious? Did she also not notice how her father stalked them both on the ship?_

"You're eighteen Dany, we've been married for two months now." Jon shook his head. "I need a bath." He didn't want what was happening between the two, to start into a screaming match, on who was right or wrong, in the mess they both put themselves in.

"Your clothes are here already, I had them brought here." Dany offered as she watched her husband move pass her, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

_Great job Daenerys, not only did you Fuck things up with Jon, but also his mother....._

"I need to fix this. Fuck!"

He could feel his head pounding even harder as he placed it against the bathroom door.

She had no right to speak to his mother in such a way. Jon wondered then if his marriage was headed for trouble if either his mother or Dany weren't able to get along.

Would his marriage fail, just like his mother's marriage? Quickly pushing those thoughts away. He loved them both.

_I need to fix this before they both drive me mad!_

* * *

Tensions were so high all around the dining table one could cut into it with a knife and still not get to the center. His wife barely touched or ate anything for dinner.

He couldn't blame her, not everyone was used to elk meat.

But then again she could just be upset from their spat earlier.

_I shouldn't have yelled at her. _

Jon realized, but then again it did feel good to let her know how much the distance she placed between the two of them unnerved him to the core. No one wants to be played for a fool, and yet that's how she made him feel.

_Her father needed to go. _Jon realized. Wondering who was taking care of their family business?

Jon's eyes fell on his wife's family and that said man who was the cause of their issues as he ate and drank from his wine glass. At least it seemed he was enjoying the meal. 

Rhaella was another story. The poor woman looked sick. Jon could only imagine the hangover she was having from all the ale she consumed earlier.

As for Rhaenys, the young lady only seemed annoyed at whatever small talk the Lannister cunt was trying to hold with her.

_She'll have a very nasty hangover by the morning..... _Jon realized just by the already four serving of Arbor Gold she'd consumed so far. Not that he could blame Rhaenys, the little time he'd spent with Jaime Lannister only made him realize just how arrogant of a human being he was.

How could Arthur or Oswell Whent consider such an arrogant ass a friend?

Jon then looked at both those said men. The once talkative Arthur remained silent throughout dinner. He didn't even comment on the soup of the night. The man hated peas soup, always grumbled, and blamed his aunt Catelyn for having the servants serve it.

He didn't even stare at his mother not once, who sat across from him. Something was going on there also.

Jon then looked across at his cousins, Robb was deep in conversation with Alys Karstark which only seemed to please her father Rickard. Though he could not say the same for the Umbers. 

No matter how hard, great Jon Umber, tried to get his grandson Ned to talk to Arya, the boy remained numb. He could tell why just by how Arya was staring the poor lad down.

Jon wanted to sniffle a laugh at his cousin's antics. Out of all the young men in the North who came to Winterfell to see if the young she-wolf would at least seek favor in them. He knew Ned was the only one she enjoyed tormenting the most. Constantly pranking the poor lad, or taking pleasure knocking him down whenever they spared. She even set Nymeria after the poor lad.

Many might consider it her way of getting the lad to keep away. But Jon knew his cousin better than most. Arya normally stayed away from the young men who sought her attention. 

His aunt could just stop looking for matches now. 

"His everything ok?"

Smiling softly, Jon turned to his mother's direction, her small hands holding his hand in a soft soothing way.

"I'm just tired." He wanted to say his head hurt, but kept numb. His mother would only worry about him if he did. "I think, I will retire early tonight." In truth, he did need sleep. Domeric Bolton would be arriving later tomorrow. He sighed to himself praying for the young man to not bring his sadist brother with him.

Jon rose from his chair, as everyone turned to face him. "I know some of you wanted to meet with me after dinner, but I am tired and wish to retire early."

"Won't you stay for one round of cards with us Jon?" Arya asked as she looked over towards Dany. "Your wife promised to play cards with us."

Jon only shook his head, "I'm retiring for the night Arya, I'm sure Daenerys will be staying to play. "Placing his napkin down. Jon made sure to pass his uncle an apologetic look. Knowing most likely the man would have to stay and treat with the Karstark's and Umbers. But then again both families were looking for a betrothal between their children and his.

* * *

He didn't even reach far when he heard his wife call his name.

"I'm tired also," Dany replied as she allowed Jon to take her hand in his where they walked in silence to their room.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Jon confessed, while his wife combed her hair out.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing Jon." Dany paused placing the brush down. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I didn't think what I was doing was wrong, or how it would affect you."

"When does he leave?" Jon asked when Dany climbed into bed, straddling herself on top of him.

"I don't mind your mother, but your father needs to go Dany."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't want to talk about our parents now. I missed you." Nuzzling her lips against his neck. "I missed this, being intimate with you Jon, make love to me." She whispered the last part against his ears.

He stilled her, which only seemed to confuse her, Jon realized. "Dany, I wasn't lying when I said I was tired. My head hurts."

Jon could see the hurt in her beautiful violet eyes. But between his headache, and being tired from not sleeping the night before. There was no way he could perform.


	15. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple Pov chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just here with a short update for this fic. All I Want Is You, as also been updated.  
You can also check out my brand new fic, Sugar Baby, it's not a Jonerys fic, but a Lyanna/Rhaegar fic.  
I guess, I will be updating a lot of my fics this week, since I'm home. Mostly everything in my city as been shut down, seems a bunch of us will be spending time, working and taking our classes from home. Stay safe and healthy. Make sure to stay in unless it's important for you to go out for food or work.

**Daenerys**

"I will say, it does seem to snow here in the North a lot, lady Lyanna? Winter isn't even upon us, and yet it snows." Rhaella took a sip from her mint tea. After last night, she made a promise to herself, not to consume so much northern ale again. It surely had a weird way of sneaking up on you.

"It's only summer snow, it will get colder in a few months from now. But I am sure you and your husband would be long gone by then." In truth, she wouldn't mind if both Aerys and Rhaella packed up and left straight away. It was bad enough to be this close to them. Both were the perfect mixture of Rhaegar. His mother even had the same indigo eyes that put a spell on her.

Whatever conversation her mother and Lyanna were discussing, Dany paid little to no attention to.

The throbbing between her legs made it difficult. All she could think about was how her husband made love to her that morning before he left for his duties. 

She could still feel the tight grip of his hands as he thrust into her from behind. His warm kisses along her back and neck.

Her screams muffled into the soft feather pillows the deeper Jon's length buried into her.

Apart from her muffled screams and pleading for him not to stop. The only sound that could be heard was their sweaty skin coming together as one, chasing after their release.

What started as taking her husband's manhood inside her mouth, to wake him and give him pleasure, quickly escalated. Her wolf didn't seem to want his cock between her lips but buried deep inside her cunt.

Dany was sure he was punishing her, for what she did to him for all those weeks of separation, when he told her to get on all fours. Entering her in one swift movement.

That was the first time they succeeded fucking in that position. And Dany was sure it would not be their last. _She would make sure of it._

"Dany are you even listening?" Rhaella rested her hand on top of Dany's, wondering if the girl was ok. "Is everything ok?"

Dany snapped at her mother for interrupting her thoughts from earlier, she would rather be with her husband, then here. "What is it?"

Rhaella was taken aback, by Dany's tone with her, as she tightened her grip on Dany's hand.

"You may be a married woman, but I am still your mother. You will not talk to me in such a rude manner Daenerys. Now sit up straight and eat your lunch, you look pale in the skin."

Dany removed her hand from her mother's grasp, Jon might have no issue with her mother at Winterfell, but she did. Her husband might only want her father to go. But Dany saw no reason, for her mother remaining at Winterfell also.

_They both needed to leave._

"I'm fine." She lied, in truth, she's been getting extremely tired and irritated of lately. Snapping at both Lana and Bianca first, then Jon's mother and now her mother.

Who would be next? poor Rhaenys? her father? she wondered. "I'm just a bit tired."

Her mother quickly placed the back of her hand over her forehead checking to see if she had a temperature. 

Rhaella huffed, "you're probably coming down with a cold. Your body is not used to, or familiar with the changing weather of the North yet."

Rhaella pointed at the food her daughter still had not consumed. "You still haven't touched your chicken or vegetables. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go to bed and take a nap." Dany replied, placing her napkin on top on the table, inside Lyanna's solar.

Her mother went to say something else until Lyanna stopped her. "I think we should allow her to rest. The North can be draining on those not used to it. I'll send for a doctor to come and exam you later Daenerys." Lyanna didn't need to say anything more, as it seemed realization dawned on Rhaella, as the woman quickly stood, embracing her daughter in a tight hug.

"Oh sweetling, when was the last time you bled?" Rhaella asked with mirth in her eyes.

Dany felt taken aback, as Lyanna looked away. "What are you trying to say, mother?"

_Please let it not be what, I think she's about to say, I'm only eighteen, barely a woman grown._

"That you are probably with child sweetling." Rhaella squealed, excitement evident on her face.

"No, I can't be pregnant, I just got married, it's too fast." She wasn't expecting to become pregnant so soon, not until at least a year. Jon was about to go to war with the pesky Wildings terrorizing the people of the North.

Rhaella wrinkled her brows, frustrated, at how silly Dany sounded. "Were you and Jon practicing the pull out method?" Her mother asked unabashed at her statement. The only one other than Dany who seemed embarrassed by her mother's brash words was Lyanna, who from the looks of things seemed to turn red like a beet, looking as though she wanted to be anywhere but there.

_What in seven hells was a pull out method? Why didn't Arianne speak on such matters to her and Rhaenys? She spoke of everything else, especially moontea. Though she was scared to ask for it at Riverrun, In case one of the servants went and told lord Edmure._

Rhaella noticing the confusion her daughter seemed to be in, took it upon herself to explain since Lyanna still seemed numb on the subject. 

_Were northerners so prudish when it came to sex? Though she figured maybe Lyanna knew nothing on the subject. From the little, she'd found out about the woman. Jon's father was the only man she's been with since returning pregnant back to the North._

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Dany, you're with child now, I'm sure of it." 

Rhaella helped her daughter to sit back down, her hand still held firmly on Dany. Who still looked like a stunned idiot. 

_Well, a beautiful idiot._

She cleared her throat, willing Dany to look at her. "The pull out method is where a man pulls out just before he releases his seed."

Dany could feel the bile rise inside her throat. As she began begging her mother to stop.

But like always, her mother did not listen.

"You need to hear this, so you don't end up pregnant every year with your husband's children. You're young and very fertile my love." 

Rhaella used her right hand to raise Dany's chin, to look at her. She could see her daughter was terrified, but the girl needed to know this. "You're pregnant now, it's the best time for you and Jon to practice the pull out method whenever you two couple. I will ask your father to explain it to Jon."

"No, don't." Both Dany and Lyanna yelled out.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Rhaella." Lyanna was tense, though it had nothing to do with Dany being pregnant, but how forward her mother was. She could just imagine the woman having this same conversation with both her and Rhaegar if their marriage actually worked out.

Rhaella waved Lyanna off. _These prudish northerners probably only made love under the covers in the dark of night._

"You're about to be a grandmother, like me Lyanna, I thought you'd be happy to know our children were giving us a grandchild."

"Grandmother, for me, great-grand for you." Lyanna let slip out not thinking, as she rose, realizing what she did, noticing the confused look both women gave her.

"I need to go check on dinner." Lyanna stumbled out, before adding. "I'll send for doctor Luwin at Wintertown to come to see you at once."

Lyanna didn't even wait to hear, what both women had to say, she needed to get out of her solar. 

_Great job Lya, you almost spilled everything..._

"These Starks do seem weird, especially that one," Rhaella spoke, noticing the frowned expression on Dany's face.

"You do realize, that I'm married to a Stark? If I'm pregnant, my child will be a Stark. We are surrounded by Starks. And from the looks of things, everyone employed by them is loyal to a fault to these Starks. Please be careful what you say here in Winterfell.

"We can always make Jon a Targaryen all but in name also Daenerys." Her mother barked back.

* * *

Dany could still feel the sting in her eyes, after crying for an hour laying on her back after the family's doctor left. The old man even had the nerve to congratulate her, after the way he moved his hand against her breast where she felt a sharp pain.

_Bastard....._

If that wasn't bad enough, the man pressed down so hard on her abdomen as though she wasn't there feeling pain from his cold wrinkled hands. While Bianca looked on, every once in awhile offering a tender smile.

Her mother was another story, it seemed she was all too eager to learn she was pregnant.

And when confirmation was made, her mother clapped her hands, like she was the one expecting, even her indigo eyes were filled with excitement.

Dany wished it was Rhaenys there with her instead, but ever since Larence returned that morning, her niece and best friend had left her once more for him.

It also didn't help that Jon was still in his meetings. She almost marched to speak with him, but instead remained in bed crying, not wanting to feel so alone.

Letting out a trembled breath, while wiping her eyes knowing full well she would need to crawl out of bed to get ready for dinner, though she much preferred to stay locked away inside the confines of their room.

After both Bianca and her mother left. She asked not to be bothered for the remaining day.

She was sure her mother already informed her father. Rhaella could never keep secrets from him.

Although this was one secret, Dany wished her mother kept to herself, at least until she was showing. There was no telling how her father might react to Jon now.

And if that wasn't worse, she was sure her parents would not be leaving the North anytime soon. Especially knowing of Jon's soon departure further North. 

Dany knew, her parents would insist that it would be best for them to remain, which could piss Jon off if her father interfered or interjected himself into their marriage.

* * *

**Rhaegar**

Stepping off the ship, Rhaegar tightened his cloak, it seemed his body needed to adjust to the colder climate of Westeros once more, the worse part was it was still summer. 

Taking in the cool crisp air only seemed to make him cough, after a month on the open sea. He breathed in once more, before taking another step. It had been years since he last ventured this far north, yet after he left this place for his mission. He would be venturing even further North if he and his men made it out alive though. The mission was no laughing matter. It wasn't all the time both the baby and army came together. But with the year of the Ironborn becoming more worrisome to both Essos and Westeros, things just couldn't remain the same. The cowardly Ironborn needed to yield, and fall back under Westerosi control.

Though he would much rather the entire bird ingested Iron Islands where hardly anything grew be abandoned. There was no telling if they would rise once more after their so-called God Euron Greyjoy was killed. No longer was he preferred to be caught alive. Both countries wanted him dead, and his niece and brother also.

He was never one for the killing of a woman, no matter how just as ruthless word circulated about Asha Greyjoy.

The only two, he actually thought of was Euron and Aeron Greyjoy. 

Victarion was already dead, killed at sea, along with the other four ships Rhaegar ordered sunk. He saw no reason in taking any of them, prisoners. They would've been hanged. So instead Rhaegar sent them back to their so-called drown God at the bottom of the sea. It wasn't like the Ironborn, gave Elia a chance to live when they sunk the ship she was in, or any of the other countless men or women, who were sacrificed, after being raped.

A cold wind blew against him, as he began walking once more thinking about the North and his family.

He would need a warmer cloak, from the little he'd learned from those who served with or under him. The North was unlike any place, he'd ever been.

"Admiral Targaryen." Came a voice behind him, as Rhaegar spun noticing a tall grey blue-eyed man with dark-brown hair staring at him, as though he knew him.

Benjen clenched his jaws noticing how hard he was staring at Jon's father, trying to find any resemblance between the two. But the only thing he could see Jon sharing with his father were his pouty lips, cheekbones, and wild hair texture.

Ever since word came about who would be leading the fleets to take the army to the Iron Islands. Benjen made it clear, he would introduce himself. Especially since his nephew was married to the man's sister of all things unexpected.

It was funny how things always seemed to come about. Who would have thought the man Lya ran away from, would somehow seem to find his way back into the Stark family. 

_Secrets always seemed to come to light._

"I'm sorry if I startled you, allow me to introduce myself. I'm captain Benjen Stark. I wanted to introduce myself to you and welcome you to the Vale." 

Benjen held his hand out. "We are family through marriage and wanted to introduce myself to you."

Rhaegar shook the man's hand as he realized who the man was. "Yes, it does indeed." 

Rhaegar looked around for a few seconds before facing the Stark man once more. "I'm sure once our mission is complete, you'll be my official guide to the North and to your family? Unless you don't plan on taking a leave from duty."

Benjen began rubbing the back of his head, hesitant on what he was about to say, their mission was no laughing matter. "If we survive, I'll defiantly be your guide. But with you commanding the ship and from what I heard about you being one of the best tactical commanders the Navy as I'm sure you'll get us to those islands safely so we can lay waste to those cunts." 

They took both his father and brother from him. Ashara he wasn't sure if she was dead or alive, too many conflicting reports were coming out of Pyke. But if the reports of her being alive were true, he was sure it would make the Wayne's happy, especially Arthur.

Rhaegar shook his head in agreement, his eyes turning dark. "They also took my first wife from me and also my best friend's sister, I do believe you know her since she was married to your brother."

* * *

**Brandon**

The clanking sound against the bars along his cell could only mean one thing at this time of the night. Like clockwork, she always came just to torment him. His grey eyes rose to look up as the sound of her footsteps from her hardened boots stopped just in front of him, her hands wrapped around the bars.

"Lord Stark." Asha mocked, drawing herself closer towards the bars, waiting for him to look at her, which he always did. Though it was never the way she wished he did.

He never looked at her the way a man looked at a woman he ached for. Instead of lust, all she ever received was disgust.

How many would've protected him and old Rickard Stark as she had? If it was up to her disgusting uncle Euron both Stark men would've been killed years ago.

Yet, she hid them both far from both her uncle's reach, giving them both separate aliases.

"I came to tell you, war is coming." That seemed to get his attention, his grey eyes widening. Asha could smile but instead kept her face straight. She was tired of the sacrifices and tired of all the killings of innocents, she had no problem with plundering and taking what she knew her people needed to survive. Nothing grew on the harsh rocks of the Iron Islands.

She also knew if word got out she was the one secretly helping the army and navy of Westeros, her uncle would have no problem sacrificing her. Asha was also sure her uncle Euron would rape her first. The man did usurp her father's salt throne, killing her father and three brothers in the process. The only reason why she was saved was due to being a young girl. Asha spits on that. Theon was also young, younger than her, yet her brother was drowned by Aeron under Euron's orders.

"I'm having both you and your father moved to another island."

Brandon remained silent as she continued. "It will be safer for you and lord Rickard on my mother's island of Harlaw once the army and navy strike. She wanted to include the woman she remained jealous of all these years. But was unsure if her plan to sneak the woman out of Pyke would work. Ashara was after all Euron's unofficial rock wife.

Though Ashara would normally laugh and tell her it was her name Euron normally grunted whenever he came. 

Asha could feel the bile rise inside of her, disgusted knowing the man who murdered her father and brothers wanted her.

"What news of my wife?" Brandon rose, walking towards her. "What of Ashara? I'm not leaving without my wife!"

Just the smell of him being this close to her, his musk that smelt of sweat and steel, excited her. But it could never be. The man's blood still ran hot for his wife, even though her uncle had Ashara Dayne in every way a man takes a whore.

Stepping away from him, Asha signaled whoever wasn't in Brandon's view. "I'm sorry lord Stark, but you have no say in what my plans are."

Brandon leaned close against his cell as five Ironborn men with chains and gag walked over, one held the keys to his cell.

"You will go with my men lord Stark willing or unwilling, it matters to me not."

Brandon began struggling against the men as three held him down, while the bigger one chained and gagged him. The last thing he recalled was Asha whispering to the fifth man next to her before his head was covered under a sack.


	16. Family Secrets Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with another chapter.  
Been writing a lot this week getting different fics updated. I'm sorry I can't say what fics are next to be updated. Sometimes I'll sit to write one, but get inspiration to write another, or just something new. I ask that y'all bear with me. I'm not a writer, and do this because being locked inside, with nothing to do sucks. So I write for myself, and for those locked inside or have to work.  
Continue to stay safe 🐲💖🐺

**Jon**

Dragging his feet along the hardwood floors down the long hallway towards his room. Jon wanted nothing more than to curl in bed next to his wife, fucking off with the rest of his responsibilities for a week.

He was tired and frustrated, especially now, after dealing with Domeric Bolton, who not in good faith brought along his bastard brother knowing how much both he and his uncle hated the man.

Telling them it was his father who was currently sick in bed who asked him to bring his brother along, stating Ramsay needed to start acting like a man.

Jon huffed at that thought. Ramsay finally acting like a man? 

All the man seemed to do was gamble and sleep with whores. Even finding time to sow chaos around the North

Jon was sure if anything happened to Roose or Domeric, the people in the North would not only have the Wildings to deal with, but also Ramsay Snow. Who would have a thousand men to command.

Maybe things would've gone better between the two if Ramsay just wasn't there.

Everything between him and Domeric was going ok while they walked the grounds of Winterfell.

That was until Ramsay laid eyes on both Rhaenys and Larence going for a stroll towards the gardens.

Both Larence and Ramsay hated each other. And for some reason unknown, to Jon. The stupid bastard had the nerve to yell atop his voice, if he could join along, taking turns fucking the whore in the garden?

Both his men and uncle had to hold him back since he saw red at the man disrespecting his wife's niece. While Domeric started pushing his brother along. Knowing whatever plans were being made possibly could go sour if he didn't get his brother to leave.

Stepping inside his room, Jon noticed the small frame of his wife asleep, looking like sleeping beauty from the story his mother once read to him.

Carefully closing the door while latching the lock shut, so no one could bother them.

Jon removed his coat and boots, sliding careful next to his wife, placing a much-needed kiss on those pouty red lips. 

Lips of the woman, he already loved with every beat of his heart. As her violet eyes fluttered open. Though they were red like she had been crying.

"Are you well Dany? Want me to call for a doctor? Or your mother?" Jon asked worriedly brushing the soft curls of her silver strands away.

"I'm fine." Dany murmured trying to figure how to tell Jon she was with child. _His child, their child._

Still not convinced, Jon eased off her, ready to call for a servant to call the doctor to see to his wife.

Grasping his hand, Dany wondered if her husband was already leaving once again when it seemed he had only just got there.

"Where are you going so soon?" Dany asked, ready to ask him to stay, begging him even to stay a bit longer with her.

Whatever he had to do could always wait. Wasn't it her time now to spend with her husband?

Was this always going to be their life? Jon leaving early to take care of business only to arrive back in time for dinner at five?

And now in a matter of months, she'd have to share his time with a child? Or worse him getting hurt fighting Wildings?

"I'm going to send for the doctor to come to see you, my love," Jon replied trying to remove her hand from his.

"I'm fine Jon." She stumbled out already annoyed at him not listening to her.

"You don't look fine to me Dany, let me just send for doctor Luwin, he lives just outside Wintertown it won't take long."

"I said, I'm fine." She yelled. Before settling back down. "Besides I already saw that old man earlier, him and his cold hands," Dany mumbled. 

"Oh? What did he say to you?" Jon asked, but his wife only looked away, towards the window, staring out like something of great importance was out there.

Placing his hand on her chin, carefully turning her to look at him.

All Jon could do was let a shallow breath out at his wife who was not even bothering to look at him, while her lower lip began trembling.

"You're worrying me Dany," Jon said, finally easing off the bed.

Dany could do nothing but sink herself between the pillows. Her husband ready to call for a servant. 

"I'm pregnant Jon, I'm with child!"

Stopping himself at the door, his hand still on the lock. Jon turned to see red-violet eyes staring back at him. As he rushed to go lay next to her, a huge grin on his lips, peppering her face with kisses, then kissing her lower belly where his child now grew. 

Dany blinked once, then twice at her husband who only smiled at her from where he was.

He was insufferable, here she was reeling from being pregnant, yet he had the biggest smile in the world.

"What are you so happy about? You're not the one who's going to grow fat and swell with a babe inside of you Jon Stark!"

Jon could only laugh at how ridiculous she was acting. "Tell me, wife, how am I supposed to act? Would you rather me upset?"

Dany frowned. "Of course not, but don't look so thrilled, especially when you plan to probably leave me soon to go off to war Jon."

Slowly kissing his way towards her neck, ear, and mouth, enjoying her scent. Jon leaned over her.

"I don't plan to go to war unless it's the last option Dany, we are still negotiating with them. Though I'm sure the Umbers want nothing more than to spill blood. It's mostly their lands that these Wildings are waring over."

Dany grasped his face in both her hands staring into his beautiful eyes. "Promise me if you do go to war against these Wildings, you don't be a hero, Jon Stark. I need you to come back to me and your child safely."

"I will. Just promise if it's a boy that you give our firstborn a northern name If I'm not here for the birth." Jon teased, though he was being serious.

"You're an idiot, here I am worried, yet you make jokes about giving our child a northern name."

"I'm just a man in love with you lady Stark."

She could slap the stupid smile off his face if his goofy smile hadn't already made her horny for him.

Jon watched as his wife carefully undid his pants not losing eye contact with him.

"You better hurry before we have to leave for dinner Lord Stark."

"Fuck dinner." Jon groaned, removing her panty, to hike her dress up. Entering her moist core, as she moaned through his kiss, only to break it when he began thrusting in her faster.

"Jon." Dany moaned trying to get his attention, but it seemed her moaning his name, only made her husband thrust into her harder, as she gripped his arms. She needed to make sure he pulled out, they needed to start practicing from now, since she was already pregnant.

"Fuck." Dany screamed as her walls clenched, her head falling back, already she was seeing stars coming undone, the faster he moved in and out of her.

His labored breaths letting her know he was close also.

"Pull out." Dany moaned.

"What?" Jon asked, already at the height of pleasure not knowing why his wife wanted him to pull out when she was already pregnant.

"Fuck Jon pull out, or so help me, I'll kick you off me." She screamed in his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice, as he pulled out just in time, spilling his seed on her dress. A frown on his face. "You're already pregnant, what's the purpose of me pulling out Daenerys?"

Taking slow breaths in and out trying to calm herself from her high before facing her husband once more. "It's called practicing so I'm not pregnant and fat every single year with your children." Did he expect her to grow fat every year with a child? His stupid look alone seemed to say he did.

Curling his lips into a smile Jon wanted to ask what was wrong with that? But the look she gave him told him, it was do what I say, or there won't be anything until he followed her orders.

* * *

**Lyanna**

The letter arrived late the night before.

Her eyes were still red from crying and lack of sleep. Her brother Benjen was going off on a dangerous mission, and according to his words, her husband was also there in the Vale, heading up the naval mission against the Ironborn.

Nothing else was said on when they would leave. For all, she knew they probably left already.

_"Jon needs to know, in case anything happens. He'd never forgive you Lya."_ She recalled Ned telling her just before he left.

Of course, Jon needed to know, she wanted to hiss. But her son never came to dinner last night, neither did Daenerys.

It seemed her pup must have preferred to celebrate with his wife. Since Lyanna was sure Daenerys must have told him they were having a child.

Lyanna smiled, thinking about holding a grandchild in her arms. Until her chest tightened, gripped with fear wondering if Jon or Daenerys and her family would ever forgive her for what she hid.

Whatever thought she had that morning about backing out, soon came to a halt, a knock on the door, alerting her Jon was there

"It's open." She replied, a faint smile crossing her lips. Jon walked inside, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Talking his seat across from her, noticing three papers on the table, as his eyes found his mother's red, with tears already spilling over.

Jon stood right away, ready to see what was causing his mother such distress. Was it Dany's parents? He'd surely have them leave right away, if it was.

But his mother only raised her hand, halting him. "Please sit Jon, there is something of great importance you need to know."

"Is it Dany's parents? Did they say something to you mother?" His grip tightened to her floral chair.

"It's not them my love, it is me, and the secrets I withheld from you all these years," Lyanna said, trying to keep herself and thoughts together. Jon needed to know.

Jon could feel the air leaving him faster than he could take air in. Knowing the only secret his mother ever kept from him, was who his father was. He wondered suddenly if she was telling him because he was going to be a father in a few months.

"Is it because I'm about to be a father why you feel the need to let me know now mother?"

She could only shake her head no. Taking one of the letters up, carefully placing it in his hand. Jon's eyes went wide as he read. Before looking back up at his mother once more.

No wonder his mother was upset, both her and his uncle Benjen were always close. And now the man was about to go to war against the Ironborn. While Rhaenys father was leading the naval part of the mission

Jon sat back, wondering how he'd find the words to tell Rhaenys, Dany and her parents that the man was currently in Westeros about to go to war against Euron Greyjoy and his savages. This was bad news indeed, both for his uncle and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Suddenly Jon rose, he needed to tell them. What other reason would his mother call him here if not to ask him to mention it to them?

That was until she told him to sit. She wasn't done.

Taking the next document his mother handed him, Jon read over the official document naming him a Stark. He'd already seen this document before as he frowned.

"I don't understand mother, why are you showing me these?"

"You will after you read this," Lyanna replied quickly getting up. Not wanting to look at her son before he stormed out.

Jon unfolded the document, already realizing it was a wedding certificate from Dorne, as he scanned over the document once, then twice. Finally a third time.

There in plain sight for anyone to see was the name, both Dany and Rhaenys spoke so found of, a man Jon had yet to meet. A man Jon expected to be introduced to, as his brother in law.

Instead, Jon would be meeting his sire. The man who fathered him. A man who married a Lya Stone. As his eyes continued reading. Noticing a Wylla Sand signature along with Oswell Whent.

Leaning back suddenly trying to catch his slipping breath, his heart racing in his chest.

Jon now realized why lord Whent looked at him like that, always scanning his face. Realizing someone from his past in Jon.

After what felt like an hour, he wasn't sure, still trying to come to terms with what he just read. His father was both alive and he was related to a man like Aerys Targaryen. A man Jon now realized, he was never going to get rid of or enjoy throwing out of the North.

"You're going to have to tell them, mother." 

Lyanna turned to face her son. Not caring if the Targaryens would hate for what she did.

Her only concern was her son, and how he felt. "Are you not mad at me pup?"

Jon only rose, making his way to his mother. "How can I ever be mad at you or hate you, when I already know half the story mother? You were but a girl nearly eighteen who ran away from here." 

Jon smiled. "Besides I would've probably run away also if grandfather wanted me to marry Robert Baratheon."

Lyanna only chuckled before she asked once more. "So you're not mad?"

"No, you thought Rhaegar was married. I know how you can get, you were probably worried and scared thinking yourself used, anyone would've done that mother." Jon replied, hugging his mother tight.

"At least you married your aunt and not sister." Lyanna laughed trying to find humor in the situation.

Causing Jon to laugh back. "Aye, can only imagine what trouble that would've made."

* * *

**Daenerys**

Her mother was yelling like an idiot, like she was the lady of Winterfell, or if she owned the place.

"I thought all this time you were trying to get my granddaughter in your bed Lyanna Stark, not something like this." Rhaella spat.

Both Dany and Rhaenys could only sit back and watch everything in disbelief, while her father sat in utter silence. This was a first for her, since Aerys Targaryen always had something to say when it came to his family, and dictating their lives.

Dany was sure once the shock wore off of Jon being their blood, things might change. Maybe her father wouldn't be prying so much into Jon's affairs!

Shaking her head wondering where that thought came from? Of course, her father would pry even more into Jon's affairs, they were never going to get rid of them.

Especially now knowing they had a grandson. A rich one at that, who controlled an entire kingdom larger than all the rest.

She needed to get out of there, she needed to go find her husband, make sure he was ok since all he did was seek all of them out stating they needed to have a family meeting.

She was sure everyone would be discussing their grievances with each other at how the Starks and Targaryens could find some way to coexist.

That was until her husband left, closing the door behind him, leaving just his mother and uncle Ned with them.

Whatever fear she felt inside when Jon left, quickly eased into confusion, learning Lyanna Stark was none other than Lya Stone. A frightened young lady, at the time wanting to escape a life and marriage proposal someone else wanted for her.

Dany realized how much she was like Jon's mother. No wonder the woman acted the way she did with Rhaenys. 

It seemed Lyanna felt guilty, at not being there, or helping to raise her. 

Looking at her niece, Dany could see even Rhaenys was still in shock. The only words she even managed to cry out and ask was if Jon was her brother?

Of course, Jon was her brother, the more Dany thought of the two. They both brooded, had the same dark eyes and cheekbones. To make matters worse, they both shared the same dorky smile and laugh, while seeing the best in others.

Blushing to herself, Dany made to leave, this was of no concern to her. She needed to go find her husband, make sure he was ok with all of this.

"Where are you going Daenerys?" 

Turning to face her mother, Dany tried to keep her anger in check. "I'm going to go find my husband and make sure he's ok."

"Don't you mean your nephew since his mother kept Jon away from us?" Rhaella asked bitterly. Still enraged at the fact that Lyanna kept not only her grandson away from her. But also her son, who stayed away from Westeros.

Although looking around the solar, it seemed she was the only one who seemed mad about it all.

"Why should I care if Jon's my nephew? Does it mean I should love my husband any less, or hold his mother accountable for Rhaegar not telling her that he was married before? Let's not forget your sweet Rhaegar didn't even mention he had a daughter to his new wife." 

Her mother rose and began yelling. "She kept Jon away from us, what if it was Rhaenys he married instead of you?"

"Well it wouldn't be the only marriage in this family between a brother and his sister, now would it mother? Let us be thankful, aunt and nephew marriages aren't considered illegal."

Dany knew she had her mother there. Some family secrets were never meant to be hidden away forever.

She really wondered if her parents actually thought their children stupid? And never came to the conclusion that their parents were siblings?

Walking out the room holding her head high, knowing she had her mother where she wanted her. 

_At a distance...._

*****

She found him finally, though it was Ghost that led the way. Taking notice of her husband standing in the snow under the Weirwood tree, a face carved into it with red sap running from its eyes.

She thought he'd be happy to see her there. But all Jon had was confusion on his face.

_Was he disgusted at the blood they shared?_

All of sudden she felt scared in even coming to find him.

Before she could get a word out he already started speaking, beckoning her closer to him. His guards he asked to give them privacy.

_Was he about to break her heart? Tell her they can't be?_ She knew his Stark side married uncles and aunts. She made sure to ask both Lyanna and Ned.

Jon gripped her waist pulling her into him.

His face was serious. "Where are your guards? Where is Larence? I can't afford for you walking alone by yourself Dany, it's not safe especially with Bolton men around."

"Here I thought you were about to end our marriage, Jon." Dany smiled leaning into him.

Jon looked at her confused. "I'm in love with you, our child now grows in you, why would I end our marriage Dany?"

Not bothering to answer him, she crashed her lips to his. Jon gave her entrance into his mouth, deepening the kiss. She would take her husband here if it wasn't so bloody cold. "I'm horny, take me to bed Jon Stark."

He didn't need to be told twice, picking his wife up into his arms. Telling Ghost to go hunt.

* * *

**Benjen**

The army and the navy already went over the last details of the mission earlier. 

Word already came who was helping them, though it seemed his brother in law was wary when the name Asha Greyjoy was heard. Letting everyone know of her conditions for helping.

She wanted immunity for her mother and her men. And in good faith, left prisoners on her mother's island of Harlaw she felt families from both Essos and Westeros would consider a suitable gift since she was the one who managed to keep them safe and alive.

Benjen recalled then as he stood waiting, how much Rhaegar was struggling with such information, the woman was after all a criminal. And Ironborns could never be trusted.

Though that was not the reason why Benjen came to see the man on such short notice. He was also thankful, they allowed him to board. Though he suspected it was due to Rhaegar's men seeing the two together at times talking and laughing.

Being around the man these past few weeks it was easy to see why Lya fell so hard for him. Now he just needed to talk sense into the man or Lya would probably never forgive him, Jon also.

The longer he waited outside the door, listening to the screaming match between Rhaegar and Cersei Lannister the louder they became, yelling over each other.

He still didn't know how the woman managed to sneak her way unto the ship. Though he was sure it had something to do with them being in Lannisport.

Benjen could hear her begging him, not to go to Pyke. That he could die there.

But alas it seemed Rhaegar's mind was already made up. The man seemed to not be paying her any mind while they argued back and forth with each other.

It took a good five minutes before Rhaegar called his guards to escort the woman out.

Benjen could see the tears in Cersei Lannister's eyes, still begging him not to go to Pyke.

*****

Walking into Rhaegar's cabin that was littered with crushed up papers all over his desk and floor.

Benjen tried to make light of the situation. Come tomorrow everyone would be leaving. He would be leaving. His mission was to safely extract those so-called important prisoners on the island of Harlaw.

Most men were already done sending letters off to their families or sweethearts, letting them know they were going off to war.

He'd already sent his off, though it seemed Rhaegar was still struggling to write the ones to his family, especially a daughter the man had not seen in over ten years.

Never allowing his parents to bring her to Volantis. Scared shitless her ship could come under attack by the Ironborn.

Closing the door behind him, Benjen knew it was now or never, the man was probably going to get himself killed if he didn't try to talk sense into him.

"Are you done with your letters?" Benjen asked though, from the look Rhaegar gave, he knew he was struggling, as he took a seat across from the man.

"Most." Rhaegar frowned. "Though I'm finding it difficult to compose the ones for my daughter and the one to my wife I'm not even sure is alive." 

_It was now or never._

"What if I told you she was alive?" Benjen asked taking notice of the way Rhaegar looked at him, wondering if he was bullshitting him.

"I'd call you a liar Benjen Stark, but because we are now family since my sister is married to your nephew, I won't have you thrown off my ship!"

Benjen could only shake his head as he continued speaking. "Your wife is very much alive, and your sister didn't just marry my nephew, she married your son." 

Before Benjen could say another word, Rhaegar was on him grabbing him by his uniform ready to throw him out, or worse court marshaled.

"Did it never occur to you that I knew who you were? Benjen protested, trying to get Rhaegar to listen.

"I know of the woman you seek, the woman you continuously asked locals about before we left the Vale. Except you were looking for a Lya Stone, and not Lyanna Stark. I know of your time with my sister, of the house you lived in with her in Dorne. How you met her in a cloth shop buying ribbons, how you recovered her bag after she was robbed."

Rhaegar let the man go, suddenly stepping backward as realization took hold of him. He never told anyone how he and Lya met in a cloth shop first. The only details he ever gave was retrieving her bag from a thief.

Suddenly all Rhaegar saw was red, as his fist met Benjen's jaw not wanting to control the rage building inside him. "You knew all this time who I was looking for back in the Vale, yet you said nothing to me? Leave me!" Rhaegar yelled before he hurt Benjen even more.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Benjen looked at the man noticing the rage building within him. "I deserved that for not telling you earlier, but I needed to tell you now after learning of your stupid plan. For fuck sake, you have a daughter who hasn't seen you in years a son who you've never laid eyes on."

No longer could he continue listening to Benjen's voice, he needed the man to leave his presence.

Suddenly thoughts of Arthur speaking so highly of a Lyanna Stark and her son who he loved like his own, started to bother him, as he tried to control the rage building in him.

Arthur got to know his son, while he didn't. His best friend even managed to know her true name. _Her real name._ While he was lied to. Was his marriage even considered legal?

Suddenly thoughts of his children never growing up together got to him.

_I have a son..... A son who saved his own sister and aunt away from my own brother!_

_She hid my son from me._

Pulling his sword out Rhaegar pointed it at Benjen. "I'm not going to ask you again to leave captain. Not only did you keep this secret from me, but now I've learned your sister, my supposed wife is nothing but a liar who kept my son away from me also!"


	17. Battle for the Iron Islands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi Pov chapter, Pov alternating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has been in drafts since May 8th just sitting there cause I'm not good at writing battles why I avoid them at all cost, so sorry I tried 😓

**Benjen**

The air smelled like a mixture of seawater, salt, and rain as the boat rocked from side to side taking them to what he prayed was land and not further out to sea since there was no real way of knowing. Squinting his blue-grey eyes off in the distance seeing nothing but fog, while his ears remained perked up since he could not see anything within a few inches in front of him.

The thick fog was making it hard to see anything causing his nervous panic to grow even deeper with fear. Worried for the man whose company he'd come to enjoy over the past few months, though he was sure that said man most likely did not feel the same. Especially not after that night no more than a few days ago. The heated conversation and revelation of knowing his second wife, and informing him of having a son he knew nothing of.

What was he to expect? An over the shoulder hug? Benjen wondered to himself causing him to shake his head playing over their argument once more.

_Was it wrong of him to do it? To reveal such a huge secret so close before going off to war?_ Letting out abated breath feeling even more defeated when he finally came to an answer.

It was wrong, the longer he thought on it the more he realized, he had no right to tell him such news the night before the man and all those under his command were leaving off to war over both open waters and land also if there was resistance on the island of Pyke. Being in charge of so many lives was stressful enough and all he went and did was add more stress to the man's life, and probably would be the cause if anything goes wrong resulting in the loss of men if Rhaegar was off and couldn't think straight any longer. The man needed his smarts to defeat a sick foe like Euron Greyjoy and his band of pirates who worshiped him and thought him the drowned. Seven hells this storm that's on the horizon must be giving those pirates even more confidence to strike harder and come at the navy with everything they have.

Cursing under his breath for the fifth time in under a minute, his men probably wondering if their captain had gone mad especially since he's been withdrawn and broody these past few days. It wasn't like his men didn't have enough to think and worry about, just the unexpected of what awaited them was nerve-wracking in this thick fog, for all they knew once their feet touched ground on the rocky hard shores of Harlaw, who is to say no one won't be firing at them or worst firing cannons at them. Even if Asha Greyjoy's informant swore the island of Harlaw would give them no fight, nor would there be any kind of setup where Ironborn awaited them.

No matter what that man swore, Benejen would not trust her or her word, for all he knew she could just be using them to gain control of the islands and continue their piracy, using the Royal Fleet to take out her enemy for her.

At least he knew from the little he heard that Rhaegar would be taking no chances with the Ironborn, the man had his assumptions, that this was all some elaborate trap. Hence why plans were changed during the final meeting between the Army and Navy, they would attack two days before instead of the day they agreed to with the informants.

_One could never trust the Ironborn. _Only a fool truly would, he told himself once more tightening his grip on his long pistol thinking of the three family members he lost to these damn pirates, what he wouldn't give to be in the trenches with his men once they drew closer towards the keep of the Ten Towers, where the prisoners of war were supposedly being held. But no, he had to stay on the sidelines to lead his men which only caused him to curse under his breath once more.

"Is everything ok captain?" Pyp asked nervously not knowing if his captain would chew his head off for disturbing his thoughts, he knew when the man was like this it was best o let him be, but apart of him waned the assurance of his captain to remind him, they would be fine if the Ironborn on this island kept their promise.

"It's this damn fog, it's so damn thick I can't see anything." He was lying, but his men didn't need to know this, the majority of their fighting was always in the Vale against the Mountain men. 

"Won't this work in our favor though captain?" A husky voice shouted out.

"Aye it does for the element of surprise for us, but I can't say the same for the other men who were split up and are now on those ships headed for Pyke." The grunts coming from his men let him know they also were thinking of those men, many of whom would be lost and dead at sea if the ships that carried them took on too much damage, sinking to the bottom of the Sunset Sea or just being fired upon by the Ironborns who would surely have their men firing either their muskets into the water or their cannons.

Shaking his head once more knowing somewhere out there Rhaegar's ship along with the Navy's fastest fleets were sooner or later about to engage, every captain on each ship, made up of mostly frigates knew what to do. From the little he heard, Rhaegar drilled their battle plans over and over not wanting to lose anyone or any ships. _A fool's wish,_ no one ever wants to lose any men under their command or watch, especially the men who were under his command as all thirty boats rowed towards the southeastern part of Harlaw where they planned to go over the mission one last time before he had his men rest. 

✨✨✨✨✨

In the end, it was like what the Greyjoy woman said would happen, there were no fights, and right now, he was parlaying with the lord of the island Harras Harlaw along with his aunt and mother to Asha Greyjoy lady Alannys Harlaw who walked into his tent with the help of her personal caretaker of almost twenty years, who introduced herself but never said her name, Benjen figured she was probably from Dorne, just from her accent which she didn't seem to lose even after so many years being around the Ironborn as a prisoner, cause that's what they all were prisoners.

Sighing to himself turning away from the woman's dark eyes that watched him intently, there was no time for flirting, he wasn't here to just stare at the pretty woman who he was sure was probably ten years his senior, but instead here to hear out what it was lord Harlaw would request outside of what Asha wanted. Everyone always wanted more, and he was here to negotiate the safe handover of the hostages into Westorosi hands, where they would first need to be examined over at the medical tents to make while having their names taken down to get word to their families who probably didn't know they were still alive. Apart of him wanted to be there, to see if his father, brother, or at least Ash were alive and were one of the many hostages handed over.

"Shall we begin our discussions, or do you plan on staring at my aunt's personal caretaker?" Lord Harlaw asked looking over at Elia who seemed to turn crimson red at the thought of the captain staring at her in such a manner.

Clearing his throat, Benjen eased in with a tight smile, before turning back to the smirking lord knowing how much he was already failing miserably at all of this. He wasn't meant for talking up with lords but only for action, but with every rank he was promoted to, the further away from fighting he was, soon he would be promoted once more after this. Maybe he should just retire finally take a wife and have children finally getting both Lyanna and Ned off his back.

"Forgive me, she looked like someone I know." It was a lie he was sure they could see pass, but his brain couldn't think of anything else to say. "Shall we just forget about pleasantries and just get to what it is that you and your family want for your part?"

"Not just my family captain__" The lord waved his hand around annoyingly at Benjen, "sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

_Well, no one ever said this meeting would be pleasant._ "Stark," Benjen answered annoyed wondering if the man forgot his name after being told by men or just didn't give a damn in wanting to recall it.

The older woman next to lord Harlaw began shuffling in her wooden chair as her cane fell out of her frail hands, looking at him with her wide wrinkled tired eyes seeming to want to say something, Benjen could tell but was cut off by her nephew instead who began speaking promptly.

"It is not just my family who are risking their lives to rid these islands of Euron and his brothers, but many other lords who have grown tired of them. Furthermore, I have not forgotten of the murders of my three cousins who Euron had killed along with their father Balon who I held no love for not after he took my aunt's children away from her before sending her back to Harlaw like she was nothing more than a womb to bear his children."

At the word children, Benjen watched the older woman break down crying especially for the youngest who was but five when Euron had him killed, only sparing the girl he carelessly thought would never go against him, yet Benjen knew the only reason the girl was spared was to keep house Harlaw in check along with the fact of her being a girl, thinking no one would ever follow a woman. _How self arrogant could one be?_ Thinking his niece could never rise in rank and have people willing to follow and die for her? Did he forget her father was their self-proclaimed king? and he all but usurped the man?

"What other lords are there?" Benjen knew the answers but still wanted to make sure it was all still the same.

With a stern face lord, Harlaw looked the captain up and down before speaking, "I'm sure you're not trying to insult my intelligence and pretend my cousin did not have her informant tell you the many lords who are putting their lives on the line to rid these islands of the filth that as manifested itself long enough on these islands. But since it seems you are here to play games, I will go over the names once more and the traps they have set up across their islands, the same islands that could've alerted Euron and his men of your movements, who also allowed you to cross this very island without incident or retaliation."

Benjen swallowed the lump he felt in his throat listening to the plans lord Harlaw, his cousin Asha, the lord of Blacktyde along with both the lords of the islands of Orkmont and Great Wyk setup, while in the same breath claiming the island of Old Wyk would be no trouble. Then the man began speaking of his nephew Jon wanting to know if he would be open to discussing trade with them since the island of Harlaw was known for not only their rocks but also the minerals that he would be willing to negotiate a price for since there was bad blood between the Lannisters and them and a man like Tywin would never buy their minerals nor any other competitors out there knowing it would be coming from the Iron Islands.

There was nothing he hated more than feeling like he just walked into a trap... "First you pretend to not know my name, now you know so much of my nephew, yet you claim I was the one playing games? it seems to me you are the one who is trying to run circles around me, my lord."

The lord only smiled a taunting smile tugging at his thin lips, "there are many things I know about you Starks, not only of your nephew or your brother Ned but also that of a Brandon Stark and an ailing Rickard Stark who had to be sedated to calm his nerves down a few nights ago."

Benjen could feel his blood grow cold like the cold northern winds of the place of his birth as he rose from his chair knocking the thing down staring hard at the lord with his knuckles curled into a fist, this man was going to use his father and brother as leverage to get what they wanted or he'd never see them again.

* * *

**Asha**

"Look at that Qarl," Asha said handing him her brass spyglass looking off in the distance on the Silencer where both her sadist uncles were busy doing what they do best. The Crows Eye was already covered in the blood of the women Aeron prayed over before they were sacrificed and their dead limp bodies were thrown overboard to feed the so-called imaginary Kraken Euron claimed he commanded yet no one she knew had ever seen, and it wasn't like anyone could ask the men who sailed under him if this was true since their tongues were ripped out their mouth, it also didn't help that none of them could read, write or answer anything with a shake or nod of the head. His men both feared and worshiped him as their drowned god.

_Pathetic........._

"I pray this plan works, Asha, for the sake of those under your command and our families who your sadistic uncles will surely kill if you and lord Harlaw's plan fail miserably."

She wanted to assure him that it would work but even she wasn't sure, taking the spyglass back from Qarl looking back over on the Silencer watching Aeron bathe Euron in even more blood, her thoughts suddenly ran back to all the women she witnessed die under her uncle's cruelty over the years.

Most were women he stole from distant lands across both the Summer and Sunset Seas. The ones who didn't obey, or be deemed unworthy didn't even last the voyage back to Pyke, while the ones he grew fond of he would name his salt wives until he grew bored of them.

But that was then and this was now, for her uncle Aeron was sacrificing every single last one of them, _Lord Stark better be thankful, I risked my life and that of my men, smuggling his precious wife out of Pyke, _Asha thought glumly to herself, unsure if she should be thrilled for taking the Dornish woman with her the night before who was now below deck in her cabin, the woman she was planning to use as leverage since lord Brandon Stark was by all accounts one of the richest of all the other hostages she kept alive, she would use his wife to buy the freedom of herself and her men, if the Navy of Westeros and Essos managed to break through her two uncles ships. She also was doing it if they decided in the end, they would not agree with giving her the Iron Islands. 

Looking further out she tried seeing if her lackwit uncle Victarian and his ships were still in view, which of course they weren't since the fool volunteered himself to lead the vanguard for the first attack. She wanted to laugh knowing he was only doing it wanting the same kind of fame from the Ironborn that Euron received, the man was still not over Euron sleeping with his wife, the same wife he would later go on to kill while still serving under Euron.

_Aren't you doing the same?_ a voice rang out inside her head, feeling the shame of it all. Yes, she did serve under Euron for a time even after the man killed her father and brothers, but she was just a lost child who was sent to live with her mother soon after on the island of Harlaw.

_I did it for survival_ she chided herself.

_But you could've taken another route with your life, you could've married Tris, be his lady wife while running his garrison._

"That's not the life I wanted." She screamed out, causing Qarl to look at her strangely.

"Is everything ok Asha?" Qarl asked coming closer towards her, where she slapped his hand away, not here she wanted to say, not in front of her men. Was it not bad enough they all knew she and Qarl were fucking and had been for years? Even though her heart yearned for the broody northerner, Qarl was the one who satisfied her every time Brandon Stark turned her away.

"I'm going below deck to check on our prisoner," Asha said not wanting to talk anymore on her outburst or the fact they were planning on sinking Ironborn ships from behind who would be caught off-guard and have no way of turning or defending themselves against her and her cousin's ships, since Harras didn't trust the lords who were siding with them, wouldn't try to rethink it all and have their men stand down and only lend aid to the ones who they felt were winning. It also didn't help that a storm was brewing on the horizon especially to men who believed Euron their drowned god. 

Seven hells the fools would probably willingly give themselves over because of that fact. 

* * *

**Davos**

_This is madness, utter madness...._ standing outside his admiral's cabin still pretending to be cleaning up the small debris while the admiral met with his officers going over further battle plans. Davos could still feel his heart racing in his chest and his good hand still trembling where from firing his pistol after the battle they just endured, the worst part was, this was just the beginning, other ships were heading towards them and after the risky maneuvers, his admiral commanded blowing the nine longships and three frigates to smithereens he wasn't sure if he made the right choice not retiring, and instead of coming on this suicidal mission, for a final hooray, while also wanting to see the end of the Ironborn Euron, Crowseye once and for all.

He has served under his admiral since the day he captained his first thirty-five gun frigate so many years ago, back when he thought the young lad was just the same as all the hot-tempered officers he's served under for over eleven years who just wanted to make a name for themselves. But soon he realized the young captain was not like the rest, the man had no issue interacting with him especially when most never paid mind to the crewmen who worked under them, the ones who moped the floors and fire off the cannons risking their own lives in a cannon blew cross them, he'd witnessed enough deaths of both young boys who ran away from home to make a life for themselves or just orphans, some of whom had served the navy all their lives knowing nothing else. He was one of them, even when at the ripe age when most should just be taking things easy and getting to know his children he never had time for when they were young. 

How many minutes past before the door swung open Davos could not tell as the officers along with midshipmen filed out, some of whom watched him warily knowing he was just pretending to be cleaning just to sneak inside and talk to the admiral.

Removing the rag from the top of his head, Davos knocked twice before the admiral answered as he walked inside shutting the door behind him, seeing the man was still looking over the map with markers pointing out to the ships he still had at his command which luckily was all of them since the Navy was using the new fleet they commissioned years ago made out of living oak and white oak making it hard for enemy cannons to break through the ships, something he was sure none of those unfortunate souls on those pirate ships knew anything about. They were the enemy, yes, but he wasn't the type to gloat at another's misfortune, even if he'd rather it be them than him.

"Best to get what it is you came to say Davos off your chest, before our enemies arrival." He was in no mood for the man's chiding even if he behaved like a father figure to him more than even his own father ever did or could have been. Davos excepted him for his faults, but he knew after the stunt he pulled earlier it would cause even one of his staunchest defenders to ask what was going on in that head of his.

"Aye, I wanted to ask what the fuck was that Rhaegar? I mean admiral." Davos added realizing he left the damn door open where anyone could hear them. "But since I don't want to be thrown overboard for insubordination, or for yelling at you, I will just ask if this has anything to do with the news you found out a few nights ago?" Davos said, recalling how drunk his admiral was as he broke down after finding out his second wife was alive and that he had a son, he knew nothing of. Any man would be upset after finding out such life alternating information, but then again most would be trying to live and not do risky shit or seem to want to die taking everyone else with them. But it seemed it he would not find any answers today or maybe not ever hearing the warning bells ring.

"It seems our time as come to an end old friend, that's your queue to find yourself back at the cannons Davos," Rhaegar said pulling his hat back on his head, forcing Davos to turn back out before an officer came running in warning of enemy vessels on the horizon not everyone enjoyed the fact their admiral was a friend to him.

✨✨✨✨✨

"Get those cannonballs in faster," Davos shouted at his fellow crewmen feeling the gushing winds on his face thanking the gods the storm has passed even if the sky remained gray while the waters remained rough rocking them back and forth violently as he hurried alongside his fellow men to load the fifteen-pound cannonballs into the cannons firing off in less than a minute, into the Silencer that was now trying to make a run for it after taking damage. He'd rather they blow the shit to the bottom of the sea killing all on board, at least he knew he would hear nothing since that ship only had mutes on board. But that wasn't the reason why he wanted the bloody vessel sank to the bottom of the sea for the so-called Kraken the Ironborn claimed followed Euron to swallow them whole, but it was due to word spreading that the admiral was planning to use this ship along with two fifty gun frigates to ram into the Silencer, something Davos was adamant in trying to prevent his admiral from doing who was like a son to him. It now seemed the man truly had a death wish since all of his officers were all yes men who worshiped their admiral. 

"Davos___"

_What the fuck is it now?_ Davos could hear himself screaming rushing to get another cannon in, the Silencer was right next to them and he could see the unflinching gaze the enemy was giving he didn't need any distraction from someone calling his name.

"Davos are you even listening to me call you?"

Batting the thirteen-year-old boy who hailed from the Crownlands a menacing look, Davos knew this was one of the aspects of working on a naval ship he would not miss, fooking thirteen-year-old midshipmen who felt they were superiors to someone like him just because of their rank. 'What is it Monterys? can't you see I'm busy and have no time to chat?" The boy was from a family of naval captains, heck even the Admiral served with the boy's father Monoford Velaryon who was the one who helped Rhaegar out, now that said man was retired like any sane man, after all, they had witnessed.

"It's the admiral, he's going to board the silencer."

Davos could feel the air go out his lungs, "he's doing what?" He didn't let the boy repeat himself already seeing frustration in his blue eyes, running a hand through his mop of silver blond hair, instead, he let his feet do the talking walking out of there.

"Wait Davos we need to get Samwell, the admiral as shot Ebrose in the leg for being insubordinate in warning him what he was doing was madness."

_Shit, everything is going to shit because of our mad admiral....._

* * *

**Samwell**

His father wanted him dead he was convinced when he made arrangements that he served under admiral Targaryen as he tried calming himself by bandaging the officer's arm who insisted he needed to be above deck with the other officers and the admiral, instead of being down here. Samwell wanted to yell at Grenn that he should be lucky to be alive or at least still have an arm, other men weren't so lucky as the ship rocked once more violently as if something hit them hard.

Swallowing down his fears in not wanting to think that the enemy was winning, making up his mind that it was just the strong winds that came out of nowhere if he was being honest with himself, though some said the Iron Islands were known for their storms. Hence the reason why their admiral had to change all their plans especially after two of the seven fireships sunk instead of breaking through the enemies line wasting explosives, rockets thousands of barrels of gunpowder, and over ten thousand hand grenades tied to long fuses to the stern of those ships where their crew had but only fifteen minutes to get on lifeboats and away from the fire vessels. But alas nothing ever seems to go to plan, instead of just being a regular doctor who worked in the Reach he was ordered to serve as a doctor in the navy.

_"If Dickon can serve like our ancestors before me, then your fat ass can serve also, even as a doctor."_ His father wasted no time reminding him like always as he yelled the day he handed him off to admiral Targaryen after serving for two years under his brother's command after he finished school.

"What the fuck is taking you so damn long?" 

You have shrapnel where the bullet is lodged Sam wanted to scream but instead used his tweezer to dig deeper into Grenn's flesh causing the young officer to yelp out in pain.

"You fucking cunt." Grenn screeched out in pain just as Davos ran into the infirmary.

"Sam you're needed above deck doctor Ebrose has been shot in the leg and the admiral is trying to board the Silencer like a mad man." Davos would not say who the one was that did the shooting.

"He going to do what? I need to get out there before the admiral gets himself killed, we can' afford that." Grenn said pushing Sam to the side who looked like a man in shock while he placed his bloody uniform jacket back on knowing he'd drag Sam out if he had to.

Sam's hand gripped unto his tweezers as if his life depended on it, he wasn't going up there, "I can't doctor Ebrose gave me clear instruction to stay here and take care of the men, I can't do it, this isn't the life I wanted, it's what my father wants punishing me for wanting to be a doctor and not a naval captain someday like my brother." Sam cried out bracing himself for a fight he was sure he would not win even if one of Grenn's arms had been shot, he still knew he stood no chance against the man.

"You can and you will so help me Samwell Tarley, or I'll drag you out myself...." Grenn growled standing on his feet shakly, his arm still bloody, soaking the rest of his white shirt.

"No, I can't this is madness," Sam screamed out once more cowering in fear, he wanted off this ship, he needed to be someplace else, anywhere but here, this kind of life just wasn't cut out for a coward like him, he wasn't a thrill-seeker like most who joined the navy, or like most of the officers here who worshipped the admiral because of the risks he took just to defeat his enemies by outsmarting them. Yet apart of him felt wherever he went his father would surely follow, dragging him back.

"You can and you will, the admiral is like a father to all of us if he was any other superior officer, you would've probably been on one of those fifty gun frigates in the heart of the battle for being a scared cunt." Grenn barked pulling shoving Sam out of the infirmary thankful his good arm wasn't the one he was shot in while Davos grabbed the man's medical bag all the while Sam tried holding on to the door not wanting to leave.

* * *

**Rhaegar**

He didn't wait for anyone he was one of the first to be over on the deck of the Silencer after he ordered the grapples be slung over on the Silencer after two frigates along with his ship rammed into the Silencer, he would surely be court marshaled for this perhaps but doubted his men would ever go against him if that were to happen. Ebrose he was not concerned for, the man would get over being shot in the leg.

Catching breath after shotting a red-bearded man to death, Rhaegar stilled for a second while his men reloaded their pistols, while the Ironborn kept firing with muskets and pistols they stole from other ships that no doubt were transporting these weapons because these damn people never did anything that didn't involve taking from others.

"Stand strong my brothers," Rhaegar could hear a long-bearded man with knotted brown hair screech out covered in blood making his way towards the back of the ship with hand grenades.

"Shit fire at will kill shoot him before he detonates those," Rhaegar ordered his men, as realization took hold of him who the man was, he was ordered to bring both Euron and his brothers alive for their crimes. But he was here and those bureaucrats weren't, maybe he would deliver one out of the three since Vicatarian was already at the bottom of the sea bed.

He heard a thud and the voice of Grenn calling out that he had shot the man, from across him with a wide smile plastered on his face, standing next to him with Davos his hand still bloody while Samwell looked like he had just pissed himself. He didn't need to ask the reason why gods only knew how long it took to probably get Samwell on this ship.

"You've killed my priest," Euron yelled out finally stepping out of the shadows covered in blood holding a pistol in one hand a sword in the other. "Don't bother hiding you Valyrian cunt, I know you're here, I saw that white hair of yours brisk from your ship to mine, like you, own my bloody vessel."

"Who said I'm hiding?" Rhaegar asked, reloading his pistol, he would end this here right now killing Euron once and for all, yet he could see the disapproving look in Davos eyes warning him not to, to think of his children, which he did, it was better this way, He'd already sent another set of letters off to his parents and children, telling them he wished he was the kind of father he always wanted to be and not one who wasn't in their lives, though the saying could be said for Rhaenys since he didn't even know he had a son until now, the boy wouldn't miss someone he didn't know. His mother made sure of that by not telling him or Arthur the truth. _God's Arthur,_ Rhaegar thought then of his best friend who was in love with his wife. _You should be thankful she never slept with the man, _he could hear his inner thoughts scream out at him that at least she was faithful and never took another lover, that he or Arthur knew of.

"I hear you and I are the same, both men thought of as gods over the seas with men who worship us, maybe we should face each other and fire and see which of us his left standing," Euron shouted out loud for all to hear, especially his men.

"I'm not you Greyjoy, I don't rape or murder innocents," Rhaegar answered saying a silent prayer.

"What? did I rape a lost love of yours? I have heard you have no one to warm your bed unless you prefer the company of a man, you are a pretty one, I will hand to you, pretty enough to get fucked."

"Admiral don't," Davos warned seeing his adoptive son stepping out from where he was hidden his pistol raised for the kill.

Silence followed after the sound of a pistol firing two shots, Rhaegar blinking watching the blood pour from Euron's arm, realizing he wasn't the one who shot him, as Davos pushed him out of the way just as Euron raised his gun once more, firing off another shot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and the kudos you leave, it is very much appreciated 🤗  
Tumblr Delisianna


End file.
